The Blacksmith & His Wife
by FaerieBreath
Summary: This is a totally AU Cathry story which takes place in the French countryside and includes a bit more of the historical accounts than the show. It looks at what their life may have looked like if their fortunes had been different. Rated T for content that is realistic but not graphic. **To my dear sweet friend who inspired this epilogue, peace and healing in a difficult time...**
1. When Reality is but a Dream

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 1 - When Reality is but a Dream

Henry woke up with a start, shaking his head to try and clear the dream from his wakeful consciousness. He was sweating lightly, senses still on high alert and his breathing had yet to quiet, though he was trying desperately to do so. He heard Catherine groan next to him and tried all the more to stay as still and quiet as possible.

Unfortunately though her eyes were still closed the woman next to him began to noticeably stir, her breathing deepened until her husky voice floated across what little space stretched between them.

"Henry, what is it?"

Too late. His ever insightful Catherine could always tell when there was something amiss, no matter the state of her own consciousness.

Staring up at the ceiling to try and return his thoughts to some semblance of order he answered, "It's nothing darling, just a bad dream."

Turning to face him properly she propped herself up on one elbow and reached over to run a featherlight touch back and forth across his nearest forearm.

When he still chose not to continue she called his name and made a more direct approach.

"Do you want to tell me about it my love?"

Knowing she would continue to wonder, although probably silently until he told her, Henry took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips before turning to face her and obliged her inquiry. "I dreamed that I was the King, and you my Queen…of France. Can you imagine?"

Raising her eyebrow at his reply she decided to remain silent until he had finished…this ought to be good.

Smiling bashfully he draped her hand over his waist and moved to mirror her reclined position.

"Well not about you as the Queen…that does not surprise me in the least."

Always the charmer her husband, Catherine thought.

"It's me as the King that I couldn't believe…I could never, would never want that…it would be too much pressure, too much responsibility."

Humming Catherine countered, "I'm not so sure of that my love. At town meetings you seem to do well enough helping to mediate disputes or problems that arise, and many of the others trust you and your judgement."

Grinning, Catherine tried to hide the doubt that inevitably lurked in the corners of her mind, creating her own nightmares which plagued her sleep far more often than she would care to admit. "There would also plenty of ladies to take your mind off of your troubles…" Catherine edged. She had faith in her husband, but she heard the stories, and unlike her own gender, men as a rule were not required to remain faithful.

Running a callused but gentle had along her cheek he stared into her eyes…eyes which belayed her words of absolute faith and certainty, though few ever dared looked deep enough to find such doubts.

"My beautiful wife, there is no one I would rather spend my long, aching, tiresome days as a blacksmith with than with you." Cupping her cheek and running his thumb along her cheekbone he tried to instill every ounce of love that he felt into his gaze and his touch.

"And your nights Henry? After all I'm sure there are younger women who have caught your eye Henry…I am not as young as I used to. It is…"

But she was cut off by his lips on hers, caressing, searching, plundering her mouth. He hated when she did that. She had always been beautiful to him, and neither twenty-five years of marriage nor the passage of seven children through her body could change his mind.

Pulling back only when his lungs were screaming for air he tried to counter any argument she may have this time with a single truth. "I choose you Catherine. I will always choose you."

Smiling at her husband as he hovered above her, Catherine brushed her own hand along his cheek and replied, "And I will always love you…and love you best."

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning as usual began early. Catherine and Henry both woke their not so small brood of children up together before heading out to care for their decidedly smaller brood of animals. Hercule had recently begun sleeping through the night and the couple enjoyed the peace and quiet, as much as they loved their dear children.

They enjoyed the routine of beginning their days together. Although they appreciated whatever help the children provided once awake, they wanted to take as much off of children's list of cares if at all possible.

Their first few years of marriage both had played the roles society imposed on them, he the provider, she the homemaker, and at the end of the the day they despised it. In addition, Henry had held firm on his disinterest in one particular expectation that without question went directly against the time and their station.

Henry had announced not long into their marriage that he did not want to have children right away. He said that he wanted her to himself for a while before adding to their small family. Catherine had internally laughed. but even when she tried to encourage him otherwise he wouldn't budge. It was sweet, though seemed quite odd to her…for a husband to care for a wife in such a way.

It was even odder to everyone else when he seemed in no rush to have children and in no way pressuring her to do so. Though this did lead to some decidedly uncomfortable pressure for Catherine, primarily from the other women in the village.

A few years in Henry seemed less inclined to be careful and at times quite interested in conceiving which was when things began to get tense the first time. Given even the slightest hint from her husband that he desired children Catherine began to try anything and everything to make it happen. She even sought out the village quack, barely tolerated by the clergy, and generally avoided by everyone else…but she was desperate.

And a desperate Catherine meant a singularly focused Catherine, even to the point of risking her life and health.

Once they finally began having children they also decided to raise them with a greater sense of belonging and of purpose.

On the off chance that Catherine has been questioned about her lack of 'discipline' regarding her children by the other women she simply answered, "I love my children, and though it may be a small gesture, I want them to feel cared for. They will have enough to shoulder soon enough, so even if it is for just a time I will gladly do more than I am expected."

They both cared for the children immeasurably and desired not only to raise them well but also for them to feel loved and cared for.

Secretly Catherine and Henry both had favorites.

For Catherine it was Francis her first, and Little Henry who they both thought would be their youngest boy.

Henry on the other hand always admired Charles and Margot's audacity…much to the chagrin of their mother.

And then there was Mary.

Mary was an orphan they had brought into their home when she was just 6 years old. She had bright auburn hair and was hard to miss or forget. Her parents had been travelers, staying near the village for a season. The group did not mingle much with the village folk but Mary being just a child had become fast friend's with Francis.

Even after the travelers departed Mary still came around, through she had seemed more burdened that usual. Her parent's were elderly and after quite a bit of coaxing by Catherine, they learned that her former guardians had died and Mary was on her own, that at night she returned to no one.

It did not take much coaxing for Henry and Catherine to take her in, and that was six years ago.

As it turns out, her coming was fortuitous as later that year they lost their fourth child Louis who was still an infant. Catherine was nearly inconsolable but Mary's heart was so tender, so compassionate.

On more than one occasion Henry was subjected to sleeping in Mary's tiny cot as he would find the two of them fast asleep in their bed by the time he turned in. Not wanting to disturb his wife as she found so little peace or rest these days he decided it was best to simply make due with other accommodations.

As Mary, Elisabeth and Claude shared a room, his other girls found it quite amusing, waking up to his presence on several occasions.

This may be in part what helped to bring Catherine out of the depression Louis's death had prompted.

Both the young girl's compassion, and finding her husband on several mornings spilling out of the small bed frame.

One morning she came to him and somehow found one small spot to sit next to his awkwardly situated frame. After running her fingers over his arm a few times she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Opening his eyes he could see just a glimmer of his wife from before peeking through.

It was not easy, he supposed that recovering from the loss of a child never was, but from then on they were alright.


	2. Perseverance, Character, Hope

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 2 - Perseverance, Character, Hope

As the sun peeked more strongly above the horizon, the couple could hear their children begin to move about their small house. Catherine heard Mary in the kitchen already beginning to prepare their breakfast and she could see Francis walking out towards Catherine who had just finished retrieving the morning's eggs already gathered from their two hens. Catherine decided to go in while Francis helped Henry finish up with milking their goat.

She and Henry had always dreamed from the time they had begun this journey together of what their family might look like, though never would they have imagined this particular version.

Passing Francis along the way she reached for him and kissed him on the forehead bidding him good morning. Smoothing his golden curls back she smiled. It was a good day when mornings started like this…calm on a bright spring morning.

"Go help your father, I will take these in."

Looking up to her, Francis smiled. Her sweet boy would soon be surpassing her in height, her golden boy was growing up.

After allowing her a moment Francis eventually called to her hoping to bring her back out of her sentimentality so he could get on his way. "Mother…mother," Francis called softly.

Her focus returning to the present, Catherine quirked a smile, reached down to squeeze his hand and walked back to the house.

She passed Charles and Little Henry on the way, playing near their small garden…and well out of the way of Mary making breakfast in the kitchen. If Mary had everything in hand Catherine decided she would come out and join them for a time.

Entering the kitchen and placing the eggs off to the side for later Mary was working and turned in place. Catherine's grin deepened as she watched Mary, and Claude nearby watching Margot and Hercule.

Walking over to one and the other she bid them good morning as well with a kiss to their cheeks, then went over to pick up Hercule. "And how did my sweet girls sleep last night," she asked, dancing gently around in a circle.

Margot had never been a cuddly child, but Hercule certainly was.

"Fine mother," Claude answered, walking coming near and looking up at her. Claude always liked to please her mother. The classic middle child, and unfortunately probably overlooked more than the others due in part to her mild temperament and lack of getting into trouble.

Kneeling down she hugged Claude to her, and smiled as Margot kept playing with her doll.

Mary looked over from stirring their porridge with a smile, catching Catherine's eye.

There were many things in this life that Mary was glad of, and this family was one of them. They had taken her in out of the goodness of their heart, and she had never felt less than any of their other children.

Turning quickly as she heard the pops and spits of the porridge boiling, Mary went to grab the hook to pull the pot farther from fire.

Letting go of Claude and gently placing Hercule back down on the floor she went over to help Mary. The pot could be heavy and the fire sometimes spit, but that never stopped Mary from facing a challenge head on.

Once done Catherine left the girls to their own tasks. Mary would call them in when the meal was served and Francis and Henry should be coming in shortly.

Walking outside once again Catherine admired what she saw.

When she and Henry were first married, they lived in one room attached to the blacksmith's shop he apprenticed in. The old man to which he was bonded was kindly and granted them the room nearly for free. In exchange they made sure to give it a good cleaning each night so that it was more seemly for customers.

It constantly smelled of labor form the day and was noisy late into the night as it was not far off of the main street. Then one day he had surprised her…blindfold and all with this little cottage, not too far from town, but far enough that it felt like they had a small patch of heaven on earth all their own.

They only had Francis and Elisabeth at the time, though even with just two little ones it was a welcome relief.

It was a small cottage and so as their family grew they had to make additions. The original two-room dwelling had expanded to a larger kitchen where the family gathered whenever they were inside, a small walk in pantry to which Catherine had been particularly appreciative of and three bedrooms, one for the girls, one for the boys, and one for Catherine and Henry.

Hercule was currently sleeping in their room and Henry was in the process of building a fourth bedroom…another thing their neighbors thought to be odd.

'Children should be seen and not heard, and any place to rest their head should be reason enough to be thankful.'

As the head of the household Henry was usually more so on the receiving end of these comments, but he just laughed them off and would joke that the more rooms they had to sleep in, the more sleep they everyone would have.

He was glad to be able to show he cared for his family in this way.

He and Francis has indeed begin to return with the animals taken care of and fresh milk in hand. Seeing Catherine at the doorway with a faraway look on her face he considered how lucky he was. For a woman such as this that he could call his own, and that she would even consider calling him hers.

His wife was his pride and joy, and never ceased to amaze him…her care for their children, her passions for life, and her mind…yes her mind. It had been one of the strongest attributed that attracted him in the first place.

Not unlike Mary, Catherine had been visiting the village where he grew up. The daughter of a merchant herself she was certainly better off than he in resources, but on the few occasions that he would see her around town she seemed sad.

Then he met her uncle.

A wealthy man looking to unload his niece to the right suitor, he cared for Catherine as well as was needed, and to most that meant clothing and food and a husband.

Henry saw beyond that, saw a lonely and scared girl just looking for something to hold onto.

He still wasn't sure how he managed to do it. Her uncle never would have given him heed had he been thinking clearly, but somehow he'd managed to encourage the man to drink enough at the local tavern and goad him into a game of cards.

Working his way up to his intended goal Henry bet cautiously and slowly and then edged in about the topic of the man's niece.

He could have slapped the man, the tone of his voice and the words he used to describe her!

Henry bided his time and after losing several hands on purpose payed the part of the desperate fool when he was sure he had the man beat.

He had just bought himself a stallion, as the apprentice of a blacksmith he made a modest salary and decided that it might be just the thing to begin attracting the young ladies. Nothing serious for now, he wanted to enjoy his youth.

And then he saw Catherine.

She was well shrouded from the likes of him, but he would watch her from afar as he worked.

And now he was certain he would be able to free her from the clutches of her carless and heartless uncle.

Knowing that the man had well spent much of his coin that evening, Henry grinned as the man had emptied the last of his purse onto the table not long before. Pretending to be nervous he had offered his Stallion as leverage.

The man raised his eyebrow at that, thinking this a gusty move by one so young…fourteen by his estimation,

"Alright then, I certainly don't have enough to match that but I think you are bluffing. What would you have me offer in exchange? I am due to leave town and have not done well here in business." Pausing to gauge his adversary's reaction the man continued, "Would you take my wares off of me or have you something else in mind?"

Pausing as if to consider this Henry sat back in his chair and casually found the man's eye.

"Your niece would do."


	3. Running Towards a Precipice

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 3 - Running towards a Precipice

Following Henry's declaration, Catherine's uncle seemed was shocked, but all he did was smile a toothy grin.

"That desperate to find out your fate boy, hmmm? To prove yourself?"

"Perhaps I can see more than you think, perhaps I am more than you know," Henry answered, hoping that the man didn't pick up that he was speaking of the girl in question, of Catherine.

Looking at him with a keen eye, and clearer head than he seemed to have just a few seconds before, the man nodded laying down his cards. Henry pretended to look worried for a moment, then solemnly laid his cards down.

The man across the table chuckled to himself, folding his arms.

"I will be glad to be rid of her. To small for a real man to want her, and quiet as a mouse at all the wrong times she is."

Reaching into his pocket the man fished out a key and threw it at Henry. "Well go and be done with it boy, we will complete this transaction tonight and you can wed her properly once I am gone."

To this Henry was stunned, take care of this tonight but…

Then he realized, he was being told to bed her, before they were even properly wed! To prove his what…claim on her?

"I am leaving tomorrow and I want to make sure of your intentions. You will make her your bride in the natural order of things or she is coming with me, bet or no bet. I always preferred it that way anyway. It used to be that man would make a woman his wife by his actions above his words."

Swallowing at his conditions, Henry could not believe what he was hearing.

"I will give you an hour before coming to make sure it has been done, or you will never see her again."

Looking hard at the man now Henry knew he needed to choose his words carefully.

"What if I found a priest now and brought him here?"

Stunned at the audacity of the teen, her uncle froze for a moment before letting out a loud belly laugh.

"So he's a romantic is he, a sentimental romantic." Her uncle sneered. "Fine, go find your priest, but you still have only an hour…I am not a patient man."

Nearly bolting out the door Henry ran back to the blacksmith's shop where his stallion was. He could get to the church and back if he was fast about it, but he would have to hurry.

Belatedly he hoped the priest didn't mind a brisk ride.

And then he still had to convince Catherine that this was a good idea.

-/-/-/-/-

Mounting his horse Henry made quick work of getting on his way. He had never been the most religious man but he tried to be respectful of the father and everything he stood for. He made it to most weekly masses and hoped that he might have bought just enough good grace to pull this off.

The thought of Catherine's uncle's demand made him shudder.

That she would have so little value to him, that he could care so little…

Making it to the door of the parsonage he tried to calm himself from the ride and the adrenaline but likely failed miserably. Knocking on the door he prayed that the man would answer soon.

It was late enough that he was probably beginning to get ready for bed, but Henry thought he might just catch him in time.

Sure enough a candlelight illuminated the cracks around the door and the portal was soon open. Understandably surprised the man just stood there as Henry recounted what he had done and what he needed.

Frowning he was met with the resistance of a normal and reasonable man, despite these unreasonable circumstances.

"Please Father, her uncle cares for her so little that it was his suggestion that I bed her to make her my wife, a transaction to be completed with no care for her feelings or her virtue."

"And you do."

"I bet my stallion on her Father, I want to get her away from that man, and this is the only way I can see to do it."

Crossing one arm over his stomach and resting his other arm on top to support his chin. the man considered his answer.

"And you are ready to be to her a husband? To care for her as you would yourself, to care for her in body, and mind, and soul? To support her and be her strength, and at times admit that you will need her to support you as well?

"I will learn Father. I want her to be happy, to have a chance of happiness that I do not see happening if she remains with her uncle."

Sighing the man nodded. "Very well then, and he said that I must be brought there?"

"Yes father and…quickly. He said that if I have not known her within the hour, wedding or no wedding that she will be lost to me."

Turning to grab his cloak and collar he returned to the doorway gesturing for Henry to lead the way.

"I assume you have a way to get us there in time?"

"I do if you can ride."

-/-/-/-/-

Striding back into the tavern Henry was met with many a raised eyebrow. Clearly most in attendance did not think he could pull it off. Turning the key over to find out which room she was in he strode there purposefully, hoping to portray far more courage than he felt.

Once he was out of sight Henry leaned back against the wall to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He had less than an hour to convince a near stranger that even though he had just purchased her, that he would be a safe bet and an honorable man.

Running his fingers over the ridges of the key, the sharpness of the grooves he may well have made himself, he took one last breath before finding her room and inserting the key.

Opening the door slowly he was not sure what he would find. Taking in the whole room he finally found her sitting on a chair in the corner reading a book by an ever shrinking candle. Walking farther into the room he realized that she must not have realized anything was amiss and thought he was her uncle.

"Ummmm, pardon me but I believe we need to talk."


	4. Taking a Chance

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 4 - Taking a Chance

Jumping clear out of her chair, book falling to the ground, and wax flying through the air, Catherine drew the candle in front of her as if it was a sword.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

He watched her back as away far as she could without getting trapped into a corner but continued on, his voice shaking slightly.

"I…I, I I, I…you ummm, your uncle…"

"Yes, my uncle is not far and if I scream he will…"

Putting up his hands Henry tried a different tactic.

"He is the one who gave me this key." Holding up the key by its ring, he allowed it to dangle in front of him.

Closing her eyes Catherine squeezed them shut for a second before opening them again, this time full of sorrow.

"So he's decided I'm too much trouble now and is what, selling my virtue off for his own gain?"

"No, no no, not at all. I we…"

Wincing as he said it, Henry decided that the truth would be his best bet in coaxing this along. Time was already wasting away, and he had no doubts that he uncle would make good on his threat if he did not succeed.

In as clear a voice as he could manage he spoke with as much reverence as he could muster.

"I have bought you from him to be my wife."

Blinking several times without moving, the wheels turning in her head she moved nearer to the bed, which was the only thing blocking her from the door.

"You are lying, my uncle would never do such a thing, he has been parading me around…"

"…like a prized stallions, yes I had noticed," Henry finished for her, which brought a blush of anger to her cheeks.

"No, he is looking for a suitable match, one that will provide me with a house and home. A man who will…"

"And yet I was able to win you off of him as if you were an expensive vase."

Biting her lip she took in his words, and from her unspoken response she knew that he was right.

"But I do not see you as a prize."

At her glare Henry continued, hoping this would sound better by the end than it had at the beginning.

"I have watched as you accompanied him around town. You smile as you should, walk just behind him as is expected, and he barely pays you any mind. He is crass and enjoys the vile things in life a little too often. He treats you badly as if you are worth nothing, but you are."

Stepping a little closer he continued. "I have seen your watchful eyes, your knowing smile, the grace in your step. I can see what you might be, and made my bet on a woman I think I could love and make a life with, and who one day might even love me back."

Striding nearer even more slowly but continually as he spoke he hoped to seal her trust, "I do not want a prize, and I do not want a servant, I want you."

Still eyeing him warily Catherine was not fully convinced but also had not moved any further away.

Kneeling down in front of her he made his final plea. "Caterina, will you do me this honor and be my wife, now and for the rest of our lives."

Eyebrow raising that he knew the name she was called by at home, she considered his offer.

"But we are supposed to be leaving tomorrow and my uncle is not a patient man, have you found a priest to marry us tonight?"

Wincing at her words Henry bit his lip this time, dreading the rest of what he had to say.

"I have but that is not your uncle's stipulation, and we do not have much time."

He gently gathered her hands in his as he gathered his own courage.

"His stipulation is that I bed you very shortly or you will be leaving with him no matter anyone's thoughts on the matter."

Eyes wide Catherine visibly shriveled at his statement.

But I have found a priest and he is willing to wed us here and now."

"Because my uncle will not allow me away from him without that guarantee, he cares for the prize of my virtue and the price that it will bring him far too much."

"Yes," Henry confirmed, "and following that we will still have to consummate the marriage before he will release you." Wincing as he finished, "He wants proof."

At her silence, he continued.

"I am to bed you tonight, or I will be removed and you will be on your way with him tomorrow."

Tears beginning to gather in her eyes, Catherine turned away, unable to face him any longer.

A promise, no a proposition, from a man with neither fame not fortune whom she barely knew. A man that was still very much a boy.

They could head voices coming down the hallway, drunken voices if she was hearing the tenor correctly.

"Shall we see if he has convinced her? If his tongue is as scrawny and unless as the twigs he calls arms?"

Swiftly turning to shut and lock the door, Henry turned back to her, his back against the only thing blocking them from the intruders.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I assure you that I care far more about your well being than your uncle out there, and unfortunately you have precious little time to make your choice."

Gesturing forward with his hand and taking a half step in her direction he further implored her, "I will leave now if you ask, but I hope you will take this step of faith."

Sitting down on the bed, she turned her head downward, running her fingers over the textured patterns of the covering. After what seemed like several agonizing moment she looked back up at him with eyes so full of tears that any moment now he was sure they would begin falling.

"What is your name?"

He could have kicked himself at the realization that he had not even introduced himself in his haste.

"Henry, my name is Henry and I am apprenticed to the blacksmith."

"Henry," she said, allowing his name to settle on her tongue as she considered his words.

Her voice was quiet, so much so that he could barley hear her.

"If I do this, I only ask that you grant me one request"

Shoulders giving way for the tension he hadn't realized had been coiling up his spine.

"Anything in my power, and it will be yours."

"Tonight when we…when you…" curling her hand into the covering she pleaded, "please be gentle with me."

Hating how small her voice had become, a likely clue as to her true feelings on the matter he replied. "Of course," Henry replied, jumping again as he felt and heard their pounding on the door.

"Time is short boy, don't doubt that I will take her away and sell her to the richest man that will have her."

Backing away from the bed he unlocked the door before reaching to place the key back on her bed.

"I hope that I have given you enough to trust me. I believe that I will be a better man than any match your uncle finds you. You deserve to be loved and cared for, you deserve that and more."

Opening the door to exit and closing it swiftly behind him he left her to her thoughts.

-/-/-/-/-

She could hear him through the closed door ushering the men back down the hallway to give her some space. She knew she had little choice, and that he was right.

She had also known from the outset of their trip that the time for childhood dreams was past. She was soon to be someone's wife and there was little she could do about it. She was not certain she was ready, but he seemed as good a bet as any. At least it didn't seem like he intended to force himself on her, at least not beyond what their current circumstances would require.

After taking several deep breaths she tried to refresh herself as best as she could. The small mirror she had to use did little to help her in the dim light.

When she decided she was as ready as she would ever be she stepped up to the door and closed her eyes for just a moment before exiting the room herself.

At lease she was being given the gift of a choice, if only a small one.


	5. Enjoy the Present, Remember the Past

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 5 - Enjoying the Present, Remembering the Past

Back in the present, Henry once again began finishing the journey back towards his wife and two of his younger children, his eldest by his side. Watching her there, the early morning rays illuminating her skin and almost golden hair, he continued to think how lucky he was.

Their little boys had begun coming up to show them what they had found. Since the boys had decided that digging up the garden was their newest game Catherine had found a way to make it useful instead of destructive. Posing the garden as the sea, the rocks and weeds as buried treasure, and the plants as mermaids who could not be disturbed, she had trained up two very eager gardeners who never knew any better of it.

It was usually Catherine who came up with the more clever ways around and through situations.

Watching her now as she knelt down to see what their boys had brought her more closely, he fell just a little more in love with her.

Instructing Francis to bring in some fresh wood for the day he made his way over to his wife who had just set the boys off on another treasure hunt. Offering his hand he helped her up as she swiped the dirt off her skirts.

"You never cease to amaze me my love," Henry said, smiling and kissing his wife on the lips.

"Mmmmm, and to what do I owe this pleasure my love?"

Caressing her cheek he replied first with a smile. "Do I need a specific reason my queen?"

"Your queen?" She asked with an amused but questioning look.

"The dream may have disturbed me, but I rather like the idea of being married to my very own royal."

Humming in response she caressed his chest looking deeply into his eyes. "Well then I accept, but only if you will agree to be my king." Indulging him further with a smile she continued, "I hear that the life of a monarch can be quite lonely."

"If it pleases you, than your wish is my command…my queen."

Henry bowed slightly, grasping her hand to kiss it at he descended. He had happily spent much of his life striving to please her, though his only true acclaim was when he had pried Catherine from her oily uncle.

Getting lost in his memories for a moment, it took Catherine's voice to bring him back to the present.

Catherine inquired with her eyes what had distracted him so.

"I was simply remembering my love, remembering the first night we finally met."

"Ahhh, you mean the night you spirited me away?"

"Indeed my queen," he smiled, running his finger over the iron ring still adorning her finger.

The ceremony had been absolutely horrible.

The priest was kindly and Henry was sweet, but the 'guests' were all so drunk that she felt degraded, especially by her uncle.

And the worse wasn't even over yet.

She and Henry had retreated to her room to the sound of catcalls and grunts. She wanted to crawl beneath the floorboards.

Henry walked her over to the side of the bed where she had previously sat while considering his offer. Once there he disengaged the key off of the ring and knelt down on one knee. Raising her hand from her side up her hand he placed the makeshift ring on her thumb, the only finger it wouldn't fall off of, before squeezing her fingers slightly.

"Little as it may seem, this is my promise to you."

Nodding she quirked a smile before looking down at the bed. Her smile fading as the realization of what was to come next began to sink in.

Drawing her gaze back to his with a finger crooked under her chin he tried to calm her fears.

"Trust me," he pleaded before tipping her face upward gently and leaning down to kiss her.

-/-/-/-/-

Both of them were blushing from head to toe on their way out of the Tavern. Between the whole ordeal and the looks they were receiving on their way, Henry was sure they would be the talk of the town for quite some time.

In deference to Catherine's inexperience with riding, he decided they should walk the horse back. It was one skill he hoped to teach her someday and he thought it to be useful…though as he understood it, a woman's attire might make riding securely a bit tricky.

Entering the shop, Henry was startled to see his master sitting in the corner far later than was usual.

Nodding he placed his whittling project aside and rose to greet them as they entered from the front.

"So you managed to do it, boy. You pried her from his grasp."

Blushing anew Henry ducked his head as Catherine turned her head to look at him fully now.

Looking up and catching her eye, he shrugged sheepishly, "I may have been considering this for a time." Squeezing her hand he admitted. "I wasn't even sure I could do it."

Smiling at his admission her heart melted a little more, her trust beginning to build.

"I assume she will be staying with me tonight, no sense in beginning your union with a tarnished reputation."

Catherine turned now away from his gaze, clearly still upset at the events of the night.

Squaring himself off, Henry replied in as sure a voice as he could muster.

"There is no sense in that, as we were already married, a stipulation made by her uncle, and the evidence of which he confirmed to the entire tavern before we were allowed to leave this evening.

Frowning at the spectacle this poor girl was made to go through, the blacksmith felt of the young woman, but was equally glad that she was no longer under the thumb of such a man. To even consider such a demand was…

Well what was done was done.

Smiling softly the old man moved closer to the door and reached both hands out, shaking Henry's hand before grabbing his head affectionally and kissing him. Taking Catherine's hand gently mirrored his actions with her as appropriate for her gender.

He looked them each in turn in the eye before finishing "Well then I suppose I will leave you two to the rest of your evening."

Moving just past them he turned around and looked directly at Catherine.

"And if he misbehaves or treats, you even a little badly be sure you come to me about it. A man has no business knocking around his wife and I'll be sure to see to it that this one knows it." He finished with a mostly playful smile, but with a serious look in his eye.

Slowly Catherine began feeling more comfortable, more sure in her decision to take this chance.

As the old man closed the door behind him, there remained an awkward pause between them for a moment before Henry began stuttering again and gestured her back toward his room.

Nodding her consent she allowed him to lead her into her new home, and her new life.

What it would hold she was uncertain, but she had never shied away from a challenge before, and didn't intend to now.


	6. Take a Step and Breathe

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 6 - Take a Step and Breathe

Opening the door for her, Henry was slightly embarrassed by the state of the room.

He may have not thought quite this far.

After placing her satchel of belongings near the bed he turned back to find her looking around the room.

Raising his arms out to the side briefly he broke the awkward silence. "It's not much but it is warm and dry, and my master has promised me that I will inherit his business when he is gone. His children have all found their own paths."

Realizing that she hadn't moved either forward or back he realized what a poor host, or rather husband he was being.

"Oh please, this is your home now too. Please come in."

He moved to clear off the one chair in the room. "What I have is not much to look at, but it is yours as much as it is mine."

Walking slowly around the room she examined it as if in somewhat of a trance. He fingers brushed lightly over grooves and fixtures. She smiled when she came to a small collection of what appeared to be remnants from his childhood. A smooth pebble, a roughly carved horse, and a scrap of cloth that looked like it might be worn lace.

"Was this your mothers?" she asked, forgetting herself for a moment.

It wasn't polite after all, and turning around swiftly eyes wide she began to apologize.

Henry answered quickly hoping to assuage any guilt. "No, no it's fine. We are wed now, there is nothing I intend to keep from you."

Walking over to the scrap he picked it up and rubbed his fingers over it gingerly.

"Yes, my parents both died in a fire a few years ago. I was out late with a friend. They had begun to give me more freedom and I was thoroughly enjoying myself."

Smiling at the memory, his expression quickly faded as the memory continued.

"They owned a farm not far from town, it had been a hard season because of a drought so they had gone to bed early. We think it may have been a stray coal from the cooking fire outside."

Frowning he continued, "I hold onto the possibility that it could have been painless, that they may have died from the smoke before the fire even got to them. But I will never truly know.

He turned away from her then. Not fully, but enough to hide his face and the threatening tears.

Hoping that it was the right thing, Catherine placed her hand gently on his arm in an act of comfort. When she received no response she slowly backed away, not wanting to make things worse.

"No please," he said, turning back to her as he swiped at his eyes. "Please don't feel as if you need to retreat. I am not offended I just…sometimes I still feel embarrassed when I am overcome by strong emotions in front of others."

Returning her hand to his arm Catherine responded with a voice of compassion and understanding.

"I am told that my mother used to say that it takes strength to show how you really feel, to let others in."

"Used to?"

Smiling, Catherine was glad for this give and take they had begun to develop. Feeling for the first time more certain that she may have made the right choice after all.

"Yes, used to. My uncle only took over my guardianship when my mother died in childbirth, my father having died only months before. My step father's family was unwilling to take me in and so my uncle grudgingly took on the 'task'."

Swallowing visibly she continued, "That is why he was so eager to get rid of me, one less burden to consider."

Happy for the distraction Henry turned fully to face her, placing the cloth back in its place and reaching for her hands.

"Well I for one am glad that he is, it means that you are now here with me."

As Catherine was directly in front of the window Henry looked out and clearly saw the bright moon, the night was far spent, and the morning would come quickly.

"It is getting late, we should turn in."

Seeing the slightest hint of apprehension in her eye, the tension in her body raising ever so slightly he stuttered on with his reply. "I, I will sleep on the floor. I know tonight must have been difficult and do not want you to feel imposed on. We don't need to…I mean I do not expect you to…"

Smiling at her suddenly uncertain husband. The word echoed in her own head and give her pause.

She was now married and had a husband, and she a wife.

Blinking once to clear her thoughts she answered him first with a hand to his chest, "No Henry, you kept you word tonight and were as gentle as you could be. I do believe you and in your intentions. If you would just show me where personal business is attended to I will willingly share a bed with you tonight."

Though her words were still formal Henry believed that she was being truthful.

Normally they would have had to leave the minimal warmth of the building and use the privy, but he knew where his master kept the chamber pot for his own wife when she visited and thought that he wouldn't mind as long as it was refreshed by morning.

Bidding his new bride to wait he left the room to retrieve it and decided that he did not want to leave her alone for long so they would both use it and he would empty it in it's proper place quickly.

While he was doing that Catherine had taken the opportunity to remove her day garments and he found her sitting on his bed in just her white chemise, a shawl drawn across her shoulders to ward off the chill.

She looked so small.

Once again feeling awkward he stammered, "We should…ummm, we should retire."

Nodding her head once she got up and stepped to the side as the bed was placed in the corner of the roon, but remained nearly frozen.

Turning down the covers, Henry decided that he may as well begin taking the lead now. He never intended to force her into anything, but it was the job of the husband to be the caregiver, particularly of his wife, right?

Moving over to give her as much room as he could he held the covers open to her to invite her in.

Smiling a bit woodenly she responded walking the rest of the way over. Sitting first and removing her shawl, then lying down carefully she lay straight as a board. on her back.

Henry decided to mirror her, making for a most uncomfortable position, but a better one than it could have been.

Uncertain of what to do, but knowing that touching each other while they slept was nearly inevitable in such a small bed he decided to face it sooner rather than later, and with her fully conscious. Reaching over gently with one hand he sought out her nearest pinky and simply curled his around hers. She tensed for a moment, but then visibly relaxed.

The next morning he found her turned towards him on one side, pinkies still linked, but with her other hand now on his chest.

He felt content, and it would seem at least for the moment, that so did she.


	7. One Day at a Time

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 7 - One Day at a Time

He could still remember that first night, as clear as if it had just passed.

The nights and mornings had changed much in stages over the years. As Henry had desired they had several years all to themselves. In that time they learned to work as a couple, to work together and lean on each other well.

They learned to take time for themselves, away from responsibility and obligation.

As there presently seemed to be a short reprieve in the churn of the day Catherine and Henry decided to take a few minutes to themselves while Mary finished the morning meal, taking a trip down memory lane was cathartic. Though not the most conventional of beginnings, in part it helped to carve out who they would become, individually and as a couple.

It took some time for Catherine to pry the first part of that fateful night out of Henry. His only brilliance in manipulation was under the guise of bravado. He was however quite confident in his ability to avoid a subject.

When Catherine had finally found out how he had gained her as a wife she was so curious at his hesitance, as well as thoroughly in love, that at his continued bashfulness about it she had simply kissed him until he cared more about the present than anything in the past.

After breakfast, Henry and Francis headed off to work in the shop while Catherine remained at their home for the day.

Henry was teaching Francis his trade, but was also giving him lead to begin working on the finer art of making swords. Rarer metals were more expensive so Francis was primarily crafting them out of iron, but on a smaller scale this provided an additional line of profit in the way of more intricately crafted knives, daggers, and other small metal items people were willing to pay extra for.

Their town may not be wealthy, but for a reasonable price people were willing to spend a little frivolously for quality craftsmanship.

Francis would also collect scraps of other metals to fashion into swords as the opportunity presented itself. The time Francis spent on such side projects may not have been practical in the way of income, but Henry was glad that he had found something he enjoyed. That he found pleasure in his work.

And perhaps it would eventually lead to a career.

By midday if the day was going well at home, either Catherine or Mary would bring them lunch. If neither had not shown up at a reasonable time though Francis would return and give his mother a reprieve, eating his lunch back at the house while she took their father's to him herself.

Whoever considered women to be a vessel of weakness had never managed a household full of children.

Enjoying the fresh air and the relative quiet, Catherine walked to greet her husband with a relatively hot meal. She had been feeling a bit under the weather lately and she appreciated the change of pace.

Entering through the back Catherine planned to surprise her husband while he worked, but it turned out that he was outside speaking with someone.

Placing her package down and beginning to unpack it she was a bit surprised to hear that the customer was female.

Though everyone in the village needed her husband's services at some point, it was usually the men that came by to enlist his skills. The only ones that didn't were women who had lost their husbands in some fashion or women of ill-repute. Listening to the voice for a moment longer, she could tell that this one was in the later category.

Diane de Poitiers was a woman well known among the townsfolk, and particularly the women.

She had been married once to one of the richer men from their village who died under suspicious circumstances. Since then she had taken to housing and caring for those women who had nowhere else to go, not far from the town tavern.

Rumor had it that the women were not always of the most virtuous sort, although they did not flaunt their deeds if that was the case.

Diane not only took them in, but used her slightly elevated status to teach them some of the more refined arts of entertaining, hospitality, and presenting one's self should the opportunity for a husband of some wealth come along.

Minus the likely indiscretion of also attracting husbands and potentially resulting in infidelity, Catherine was less critical than some of the women in town of her efforts.

She had been extraordinarily lucky in finding Henry, or rather in him finding her.

Husbands were not expected to do much by society for their wives while wives were considered indebted and subservient to their husbands, given to being attentive to their every whim and temperament. To marry into money at least increased the likelihood of some comfort in the midst of the discomfort that marriage often brought.

All that said, she had never really liked the woman. With catlike eyes and pristine clothes, she just made Catherine uncomfortable.

Walking out towards the voices, Catherine's discomfort was not diminished as the woman in question had her arm wrapped somewhat possessively around her husband's. He was certainly not responding as many of the men in town did though, practically melting at the attention she payed them.

Catherine decided to enter as if she felt nothing amiss.

"Good afternoon Diane, husband. I have just brought your lunch and wanted to see how your day has been."

Feeling like she needed to assert herself and derail any ill intentions on the part of their guest she continued, "Pardon the interruption Diane, but I don't want my husband's lunch to get cold."

The woman extradited her arm with more fanfare than was necessary but stepped away gracefully.

Henry blushed more than Catherine would have liked, but she held her tongue.

Henry had been faithful to her all these years, if not always in thought, than at least in deed. Desire was not always something that was bidden, she herself had experienced a wandering mind given certain circumstances and so she could not fault him for that. As far as she knew though, he had never taken it beyond that into anything of substance, not even with one of Diane's ladies.

All the while it still made her nervous. Her aunt used to just laugh it off, "boys will be boys," she would say. "They may get bigger, but they stay very much he same."

Eyes following Diane for a moment with a frown on his face, Henry seemed lost before shaking himself out of his trance, grasping her arm gently and turning them inside, presumably to find out what she had brought him for lunch.

Henry still seemed a bit off, so Catherine stepped forward and began arranging what she had packed on the one piece of clear countertop that she could find.

She was in part distracting herself intentionally from Henry's mood and her inner thoughts so she jumped slightly when his arms came around her waist from behind and cradled her whole torso.

She relaxed into his hold though almost immediately, humming her appreciation.

Henry had always been physically affectionate, something that had it had taken a while for her younger self to grow accustomed to.

Standing there, Henry swayed them gently back and forth for a moment. After she had collected herself Catherine turned her head to the side and placed her forehead at his chin. She was quite petite and he was at least a head taller than her. She had heard of the nobles fashioning heels which provided additional height to those of smaller stature, but could never fathom herself wearing any such thing.

Finally allowing her curiosity to get the better of her Catherine asked gently, "Are you alright Henry?" And belatedly in an ever so husky tone, "My king."

Chuckling Henry reached past her to grab a piece of freshly baked bread to take a generous bite, humming his appreciation at the gift. Not wanting to sprinkle crumbs into her hair as he ate he he gently grabbed her hand resting nearest to his and slowly twirled her before pulling her into his side.

Appreciating the whimsy of her husband Catherine simply looked up at him to await his answer.

"I am more than fine now that you are here, my queen."

Resting her hand on his chest she looked up at him, now somewhat concerned.

"Henry is there something the matter?"

Sighing Henry reached for a generous piece of cheese, with some honey on top. "Not at all my dear, simply another request for me to accept a second apprentice. It seems my good will has become quite renowned around town, despite the fact that I have only enough to keep Francis and myself busy."

Smiling up at her husband she knew that to be the truth.

Henry was kind and generous, and while they never really wanted for anything, life could be hard and cruel, and work was at times scarce.

"Well I certainly don't fault you for that husband, it is indeed one of your shining attributes," Catherine said in earnest, knowing the compliment would make her husband just a little uncomfortable.

Finishing his last bite Henry licked his fingers and drew her even closer with his arm now around her waist. "Is that so wife? And have you been spouting this nonsense around?"

A grin on his face Henry watched for her reaction. He loved watching her calculating mind work.

Walking her fingers up his chest and grinning softly she responded, "Only to a favored few my love."

"Well then my queen, it would seem that you have far too much time on your hands to be spreading such prattle," Pushing aside the remains of his meal, Henry lifted her up on the counter by her waist, a small squeal escaping her lips.

"We shall have to fix that, now shan't we?"

"Henry…" Catherine began to protest, unconvincingly, before his lips crashed upon hers.

Exchanging kisses like they were young once again, Catherine and Henry continued until they began to need air beyond their desire to enjoy their pleasure.

Lightning their caress until they finally stopped altogether, Catherine eventually kissed her way down and along his jaw, more and more slowly until she found the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent, fisting her hands in his shirt, and resting her head on his shoulder. She hummed appreciatively when he sighed, resting one hand on her head and laying his cheek on the crown, right where her curls began.

They would soon have to return to reality, but for now they took time to find rest in each other. 


	8. Turning about, and Returning to Center

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 8 - Turning about, Returning to Center

As Francis and Henry were cleaning up later that day, Francis caught the eye of his friend outside the window of the shop.

"Was there anything else you needed father?" He asked, known that his father could probably hear the unspoken question he was withholding.

Smiling at his son's eagerness to leave, he couldn't blame the boy. Just eleven years old, his son was loyal and a good worker, but indeed still a boy. Guessing that Francis desired to go meet some of his friends he bid him leave for the day but make sure to remind him to be back home by dinner.

Francis called his thanks over his shoulder as he left the shop. After all, what was the fun in a hard day's labor if not for the possibility of some fun later.

That night as with every evening following a day of work ,he, Mary, Claude and Elisabeth would be receiving lesson on reading and arithmetic from their mother while the young ones were occupied by their father.

It was one thing that their mother was quite firm on.

Francis knew that he was quite lucky, and as he and Bash went to find the others he said a quick prayer of thanks.

He was enjoying the stretch of his legs after a day of puttering around in the relatively small shop. The job of a blacksmith certainly was physically laborious, but also repetitive. Allowing his legs to roam free was a much appreciated treat after a long day.

Meeting up with some of the others from the village they began walking to their destination together. Today it would appear that someone had brought a ball with them and so that the group would be playing football. Not Francis's favorite game per say, but it was better than trying to sit through lessons with too much energy and no way to spend it.

He and Bash had been friends since they were young. Although Bash was five years older than him, he had never been one to care much about age or to hold it over anyone who was younger.

Bash was unusually gentle, a kind soul in a world where men were made to be calloused and insensitive at best, hardened and crude at worse.

It was nice to find another that enjoyed both the exertion of boyhood and the pleasure in showing care for others liberally…not that that had prevented them from together pulling plenty of pranks on Francis's sisters.

With Mary, Elisabeth, and Claude being the eldest next to him, Francis often felt outnumbered, and it was nice to have a companion interested in something besides worms and sweet rolls.

Speaking of whom, it would seem that father had not been far behind them as his three oldest sisters were also making their way towards the group, though they also Hercule and Margot with them which was a bit unusual.

Generally speaking, it was best to play away from the town so they did not get in anyone's way. As such they often met as the girls did not have to travel as far, after bring pushed out the door by their father who would have taken over watching the little ones while mother made supper.

Mary in particular loved playing with the boys, and she never let her skirts get in the way of playing as rough as they would. Claude and Elisabeth rarely joined in fully and today would likely be staying back to keep an eye on his youngest siblings along with any of the other girls who showed up. Most of the girls preferred to let the boy have their fun and watch from a distance.

As much as he appreciated Bash he admired Mary. Like his mother she did not fulfill the precise expectations of what their little world imposed, but unlike his mother her temper seemed to flow straight out of her red locks, often unchecked.

Not that his mother didn't have a temper she did, but she must have learned to control it over the years…at least around them.

Some of the boys groaned watching Mary approach.

She had flattened many of them he knew, and those that she hadn't were suitably scared.

Both he and Bash jogged to their intended destination and tried to divert everyone's attention. In the end they all would play, Mary would knock a few of them down, probably trip on her skirts at least once, and then soon it would be time for dinner.

And if time was awasting , Francis wanted to spend no more than was necessary on uncomplimentary complaints.

-/-/-/-

By the time Catherine had gotten back to the house all the little ones were in bed for an afternoon rest and the older girls were enjoying some freshly picked berries and chatting quietly.

Deciding that a rest would do her good as well she sat and chatted with the girls for a moment before heading in. She would likely just wake up when the others were done with their nap and so was not worried about sleeping for too long.

As Mary would be studying with the rest of the children after dinner she generally made a point of shooing the girl away from assisting for most of the evening meal.

Finally putting her feet up for the first time since waking that morning, she let a heavy sigh past her lips. Some days seemed to just exhaust her, more so than usually lately.

Perhaps she was just getting old.

Closing her eyes her dreams were filled with Henry. She never regretted the family they had, but sometimes she missed the days when it was just the two of them.

Mentally scolding herself she knew that the years with their children were limited and would go by faster than she desired them to.

It was a parent's right and a parents burden to worry and be put out so, and Catherine was glad to have the opportunity to be burdened.

-/-/-/-

As Henry approached the house he counted all of the rest of his children outside enjoying themselves.

What he didn't see which he expected to was a billowing fire coming from the chimney.

Although it was a warm enough day that the wood stove would not have been needed to help heat the house, usually Catherine would have started dinner already.

They were not the wealthiest family and so their meals were not of the richest or most extravagant foods, but Catherine could be quite creative and dinner for the most part was both delicious and hot.

As per usual, all of the children ran to greet him as he neared.

Though they all wanted to show their father what they were doing while he wanted to find out if something was going on that he needed to know about. Promising to come and see them shortly, he turned to Mary to inquire about his wife.

"As you well know it was a bit late when mother returned from the shop, and decided to take a rest this afternoon." Mary began,

"The morning was somewhat chaotic and she had been feeling a bit ill of late."

Knowing that his wife liked to hide her own ills so as to now worry anyone he made a mental note to be more attentive to her in the next several days.

"Following everyone's afternoon nap she was still not awake and it hadn't been al that long, so I wanted to let her sleep," Mary finished. "I can go and wake her up now though…"

"No Mary I will do it." Henry said with a smile.

"If you would just wait here while I go do that and then take Margot and Hercule with you out to play in the fields Charles and Henry will go with me to the stream and we'll have fish tonight."

Nodding, Mary went to tell Claude and Elisabeth the plan while Henry went inside.


	9. The Moments that Build the Bonds

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 9 - The Moments that Build the Bonds

Entering their house, Henry first noticed how quiet it was.

With so many children it was a rare occurrence.

Walking into their bedroom, Henry couldn't help but pause a moment to watch Catherine sleep.

So infrequently was this woman anything but a graceful mobile seemingly continual source of energy, albeit a very different energy that the children's. It was a sight he soaked in gladly anytime he had the chance.

Sitting on the bed next to her, Henry tried to observe any signs of distress or illness in her face,

He knew he wasn't the most observant man, but it concerned him that he might not have seen any signs of her feeling less than her best.

Brushing a tendril of hair off of her face Henry smiled as her nose crinkled at the contact and she turned away slightly. He continued his movement down her arm and back up again until a sigh and a groan passed through her lips.

As she was now on her hay to wakefulness Henry decided to sweeten the deal. Leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, he felt her smile grow under his own.

Leaning back to watch her fully return to wakefulness, he was thankful that he had not lingered.

Taking a breath inward audibly Catherine's eyes sudden'y flew open.

Henry watched as his wife struggled upward, her body not yet fully freed from the grips of sleep. He wished he could help her, but knew that it would likely end in nothing but pain for both of them.

"Why are you home Henry, what time is it!"

Henry waited until her eyes met his before speaking.

"Mary said that you haven't' been feeling well, and as the children were well in hand she thought you could use the rest."

Trying to get up more quickly than the tangled sheets would allow Henry reached for her nearest hand to try and still her. She looked back at him before allowing her shoulders to slump slightly.

"I though I was simply beginning to feel my age Henry, I hadn't realized that anyone else had noticed." she reflected, somewhat deflating as she spoke.

"I was thinking that I might go with Henry and Charles to catch us some fish for dinner and on our way collect some berries and mushrooms…" Henry's voice tried off uncertain of how his suggestion would be received.

"Henry you need not tread lightly, I am not a fragile doll that requires handling,"

Squeezing her hand, he responded in what he hoped came across in the right way. "No, but when I find out that you have not been feeling well I still worry."

A half smile appeared on on her face. She squeezed his hand back and turned to face him more fully.

"I know, and I appreciate the gesture." She finished.

Rising, she found herself in the rare position of standing taller than Henry. Before leaving she took his face in her hands.

"Once again my love you are correct."

Leaning down to return the favor of a kiss on his lips she paused before replying. "I will begin preparing onions I picked earlier for a soup to go along with you efforts in hunting and foraging. A most rustic meal for a king."

"I appreciate the comparison Catherine but I have no desire to be a king of anything my love."

"Well then, you will be a king only to me."

Chuckling he ran the back of his hand along her cheek.

"If you insist my queen."

Blushing she leaned down for one more kiss before retreating fully. Turning to leave their room she put an extra sway in her hips while a smile found its way to Henry's face.

If he said it once he would say it again, his wife was amazing.

-/-/-/-

On their way back from the game, Mary and Francis were walking together at the head of group.

Bash had decided to stay with them for a time longer and had taken over corralling Margot and Hercule while Claude and Elisabeth chattered quietly behind them. Bash's mother usually worked late and he wouldn't be expected home until much later.

Though he was decidedly older than men Francis or Mary, he had always found these siblings to be welcoming, especially considering his family, or lack there of.

His mother had been married once, but not long before he was born his father had died under questionable circumstances.

There was a rumor around the village that his father had become increasingly violent and that his mother had plotted to kill him. In turn she was left with a modest fortune from his father's business and was left comfortably widowed.

For a time she was content, but after a while decided to use the funds she was left to create her own a business. It was in part a haven, in part a matchmaking services, and in part an instructional institution for women who need to learn a skill.

And for that she was shunned.

Well that and the further rumors that she essentially ran a whore house.

When he was younger she had tried to protect him from her reputation. As he grew up though and began to piece together what the villagers were speaking of, he simply avoided the business part of their dwelling as much as possible in order to remain as naive as possible.

The few things he had found out unintentionally prompted him to be fully in support of the saying 'ignorance is bliss'.

One particular function of her business was to throw galas for which her ladies hosted, and interested men could pay to be admitted entrance. Also the reason he would not be expected home for some time.

In and of themselves they were innocuous, encouraging her ladies whom she had taught the arts of poise and presentation to meet potentially eligible and interested suitors. And as far as he knew it was left to the discretion of each lady how far she was willing to allow each liaison to go.

But again the less he knew, or rather the less he continued to find out, the better.

Another reason he had felt such a close connection with the family he was now escorting home was that not only had the siblings accepted him as if an adopted brother or distant cousin, but their parent's had as well.

He had never met someone with as big a heart as their mother Catherine, and Henry their father was both a good provider and a man dedicated to caring for his family.

Though he still sensed some discomfort with his mother, they never seemed to impose her reputation onto him, to extend their perception of her to his character or merit. As far as he could tell they simply saw him as someone who had never had a father figure to look up to, while also having a mother who had to make her own way in the world.

Though he rarely took them up on their offers of hospitality, he had an open invitation to stay for a meal or even a night if he chose.

Despite everything he loved his mother and never wanted her to feel as if she had failed him. She was her own person, and while he did not agree with all of her choices, he chose not to judge her for them.

Drawing himself back to the present, Bash noted a small band of men following them from a short way away.

They seemed to be keeping their distance, but had stayed their course for as long as the road would allow to follow their little group as they made their way back toward the Valois' home.

With Hercule in his arms though and Margot 'helping' him with his walking stick, he decided that it would be best to keep silent about it for now. He did however decide to mention it to Henry later, and for now just keep a keen eye out for anything else that struck him as suspicious.


	10. The Making of a Family

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 10 - The Making of a Family

Henry, Charles, and Little Henry were all heading back from their expedition. It was nice that he boys were now old enough to accompany him on such endeavors while being both helpful and needing a little less supervision.

Little Henry was still a bit too energetic to be helpful with the art of catching fish, and with Charles it depended on his mood, so Henry had set them to gathering berries and mushrooms near where he had settled to cast his line. Once they were on their way home the gathering aspect of their expedition proved to be a bit more fruitful, but it was an enjoyable time none the less.

The two boys had amusingly active imaginations. As they each came back to place their findings in a basket, Henry decided it best kept it next to him as he sat with his pole, a story came with them.

In totally Henry believed they had managed five separate tales this time, each one with either a damsel in distress and gallant prince, or a victorious king returning from battle, or a curious peasant who helped to rescue an errant prince on an ill conceived expedition.

Francis and Mary were much the same at this age. Though not the traditional brother and sister duo, they certainly got along well and seemed to enjoy each other as companions.

Henry sometimes felt badly for Francis as he was the only male sibling for quite a while, but the boy did not seem to mind. Indeed he had found a kindred spirit in Mary and the two of them became fast friends at an age when children begin to seek out such relationships.

It was not even a question in Henry's mind that they they should adopt her on that fateful day when the truth about her parents had been revealed. Though she had already become an extended part of their family, it seemed a most natural transition for her to become a more permanent fixture in their little brood.

And Catherine certainly had a heart big enough for all of them.

As they were nearing the house, Henry could see the rest of his children also returning. He was certainly not sorry that he would have help in skinning and cleaning the fish, and it would appear that Bash was with them as well.

Another testament to size of his wife's heart.

Indeed his hesitation to take the boy on as an apprentice had nothing to do with who he was or his character.

It make him more than a little uncomfortable putting himself in a position where he might end up seeing more of Diane. He knew that Bash was a hard worker, and that the men he worked under were not the easiest masters. As such he would consider it more than he had led Diane to believe, and in the mean time was happily to offer the boy a makeshift shelter and family should he need it.

Though he would likely refuse, Henry would once again invite Bash to stay for dinner. He knew that Francis would appreciate the company despite the fact that he would never say anything.

As he had gone through life, Henry came to the the conclusion that nothing happened without a reason.

If offering a meal and a roof to a boy without the most stable home life was a gift that he could give, then he would gladly do it. Life could be fickle and calloused, and Henry was happy to provide what little shelter he could from it's torrents and twists, especially to one who was in the process of developing into a man.

As he and Mary crossed paths he handed the basket of berries and mushrooms to her to bring inside to his wife.

They brought back enough for a small feast, just one more thing that he couldn't be more grateful for.

-/-/-/-

Catherine enjoyed many things about being a wife and mother. Caring for her family, watching her children grow into the men and women they would be, and living life moment to moment with her husband by her side were just a few of them.

Among her favorites was to see from the outside their smiling faces and hear from afar the peals of their laughter.

As the soup started to come together that was exactly what she began to see and hear.

Not long after she was alerted to their present, Mary, Claude, and Elisabeth came in with Hercule and Margot, berries and mushrooms along with them. The girls settled into making final preparations for dinner and getting the littlest ones settled in until the food was served.

Looking outside for confirmation she could see that Bash had indeed accompanied them and was assisting Henry and Francis in preparing the final portion of their dinner.

If Henry acquired fish for a meal he liked to prepare it himself. He prided himself in keeping his own set-aside cooking fire for such occasions, and should they be having any number of guests over it was also helpful to be able to spread out the area upon which the meal could be made.

Catherine happily accepted the foraged vegetation and began making final preparations as it would not take long for the fish to cook once the fire was properly lit.

The fish that were most readily available were not very big, but they sufficed for filling the stomaches of her family so she would never complain.

Just then Little Henry and Charles came bounding in the door and had already begun regaling her of the adventures they had had while with their father, real and imagined. If the joy and energy of a child could be bottled, they wouldn't need to acquire wood for weeks at a time. It never ceased to amaze her.

Once they too had settled in near Margot, Catherine returned her gaze to the outside.

Watching Henry teach and then supervise the two remaining boys brought another kind of smile to her face.

This was a smile of pride and of appreciation for her dear husband.

He was not a natural teacher, but his care and compassion for the boys was evident in the patience he exhibited during his instruction.

Neither needed much coaxing or teaching, but it certainly helped to strengthen their relationships and provided a good model of what a man could be when given the choice.

Just then Henry looked up and caught her gaze through the window. Smiling at her as he'd been smiling at him she found herself wishing ever so briefly that they were alone. That she cold enjoy her husband's presence and simply bask in the man she had come to love so many years ago.

Though it was not an exact form of communication, something that the two of them had become quite practiced at was speaking their mind through their looks.

Their children all learned form an early age 'the look' of when they were being just a bit too cheeky or had gone just a step to far. But she and Henry's varied far more broadly. But each in expense were a shorthand of three basic elements. The first being a seeking out of the other, whether it be for strength or for the simple sense of being acknowledged. The second was of the foremost emotion on their minds. The last was of their love and a promise of shelter, from either the world or from themselves.

A marriage based on love was so rare that it still astounded her sometimes, especially considering how their marriage began.

Never in a million year could she have guessed that this was how it would turn out.

Never would she have believed that a life like this was real.


	11. Reality Summons

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 11 - Reality Summons

Henry called the boys attention back to the fire as the fish was just about finished. With a few more slow rotations they could remove the meat from the sticks and bring them inside.

Sending Francis in to retrieve a plate to serve them Henry noticed, not for the first time that evening, that Bash seemed troubled. Contrary to Henry's initial guess Bash had accepted their invitation to stay for dinner but had remained slightly solemn this whole time.

As this was unusual for the young man Henry finally decided to question him directly now that they were alone.

Bash stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know that this is anything to be truly concerned about, but for much of the way back her today, there seems to be a group of men following us."

Henry stayed silent, but internally bristled. Though they had created a little piece of heaven here at their home, he was far too well aware of the harshness of this world, and what men would sometimes do to destroy another's version of heaven.

"They kept their distance, and never once moved to approach, but this is not a populated area, or one where there should have been any need for them to travel as they did. They kept pace with us when they easily could have moved one much faster."

"And you are sure that it was the same men the whole way?" Henry questioned, more so because he didn't want it to be true than that he did not believe the young man.

"I am sir."

Nodding subtly Henry began considering the ramifications, both as to why they might be there and of what he could do to defend his family if need be.

Henry may be a man who preferred a gentle countenance and temperament to a riotous one, but that did not mean he would not protect his family if need be.

If was for this reason that several of Francis's pieces that he had crafted were kept at the house, under the guise of being displayed out of pride. They were indeed works of art, but deadly ones, and Henry would have no problem using them for their original purpose should the need come about.

"Bash," Henry inquired. "Have you even been taught to wield a sword?"

Pausing for a moment at the unexpected question, the young man searched Henry's face for any other clues as to what he was really thinking.

"No sir I have not."

Humming to himself it took a moment for Henry to answer, but when he did his tone belied nothing but the seriousness of the protector that he could be as needed.

"Then perhaps it is time that I taught both you and Francis how to fight."

-/-/-/-

Once the fish was gathered onto the plate Francis had acquired the older boys and Henry returned to the house. Mary and the girls were settling everyone at their table, the very youngest would be settled on the laps of Mary and Francis.

Catherine was nowhere in sight, but Henry was sure that she would be along shortly so he settled himself at the table too.

Just as he was about to ask how everyone's day had been he saw Catherine enter into his peripheral vision before her eyes widened and she disappeared back into the doorway from whence she came.

Now somewhat concerned he instructed the older ones to begin serving the meal and with long strides he went to find his wife.

What he found made him worry all the more as she was partially propped up against the wall outside having left through their back door, retching the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

Finishing he intended journey he helped to support her gently while drawing a few escaped tendrils away from her face, murmuring words of comfort as the purging subsided.

Catherine took a moment to catch her breath and make sure her stomach was settled before returning to the vertical and taking a few gulps of fresh air.

So many thoughts and desires were whirling inside of Henry's head now that he was unsure which he could do first. Instead he decided to simply remain there and wait for a cue from her.

"Thank you Henry. I would appear that my tiredness may be coming from more than simply my aging body, though I feel fine now."

Not knowing what else to say Henry simply asked her, "Is there anything I can do for you my love? A cup of water, or a wet cloth?"

Smiling gratefully at her ever doting husband she answered, "Yes, I believe I will go and lie down, perhaps you could bring me both in our room. And then go and eat you dinner."

Henry looked at her slightly pained, to even consider himself like that when she felt so poorly was…

"Henry please, I can see the conflict in your eyes, but I assure you I will be fine."

Placing one hand on his chest she continued. "Above all else it is my wish that this incident not be the cause of you missing dinner. And…"

She continued as he began once again to protest, "And I will feel much better once I know that you have eaten instead of sitting next to me when there is nothing else to be done here except to allow my body to rest."

Knowing that she was right and being ok with her request were not even near the same things, but he could see her point.

Nodding in acceptance he kept one arm around her waist as he led her inside.

They parted as she turned to go into their room and he went to retrieve one of the pitchers of water from the table.

Catherine always set out at least two which would have already been boiled and much faster to retrieve than acquiring new water for his ailing wife.

On the way he grabbed a cup and a clean cloth to bring them both to Catherine. She gratefully accepted them, waiting patiently as he wet the cloth and poured her a cup of water.

Once she had consumed most of the cup she placed it down on the nightstand he had made for her not so long ago and took the cloth from him, lying back in their bed and making herself comfortable in a reclined position.

Leaning down to kiss her on the forehead as he had seen her do many times, his heart warmed a little as she responded to the gesture with a smile.

Finding her hand and squeezing it he bid her rest well and that he would be in shortly to check on her.

Catherine squeezed his hand back and answered simply, "Thank you husband."

He was nearly to the door when he looked back and spoke in a low tone, "I love you Catherine."

Not expecting a response he continued on his way, sending up a quick prayer that this was not anything serious, and that she would return to full health quickly.

Returning to the children he made sure to put a smile on his face so as not to worry them.

He believed that Catherine would get better, she had to.

He cold not imaging having to go through the whole rest of his life without her.

His queen.


	12. The Comfort Wrought by Love

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 12 - The Comfort Wrought by Love

As the older children were in the middle of reading through the Canterbury Tales for their lessons, Henry left the four of them to themselves following dinner and took the younger ones outside as the weather was still warm enough to enjoy for a short time.

Little Henry and Charles decided to continue their adventure in the garden and Margot was curious of what they were doing so she followed along as well.

Hercule was becoming more independent with walking and with help would bounce as he tested his weight and balance so Henry primarily stayed with him. He would periodically check in on the others as needed and generally tried to minimize the number of bruises that they all accumulated on his watch.

He would go and wake Catherine in a little while when the lessons were done and the little ones were being readied for bed.

He wanted to try and get her to eat at least a little and she would want to see all of her children before they retired for the night.

Perhaps he could convince her to stay in bed and have them all visit her there.

Once it started getting dark and a bit chilly they all headed inside to find that lessons for the night were just finishing up. With a nearly sleeping Hercule on his shoulder, Henry continued moving around with a slight staccato in his step and asked Mary and Francis to get the girls and boys respectively ready for bed.

Particularly with Catherine not feeling well, he knew they wouldn't mind and in no time everyone was being marched into their rooms to begin preparing for bed,

He normally would have headed towards the rocking chair to finish putting Hercule to sleep but instead decided to allow Catherine to do the honor if she so desired. Hercule still nursed most nights before bed and so it would be good for both of them to end their night in this same ritual.

Earlier Henry has asked Mary to continue to keep the soup warm and add water as needed if it started to simmer down too low. Should he get Catherine to agree he would prepare a tray to take some in to her along with some mead and bread. All of the fish had been polished off by their children, but Catherine would probably want something a little lighter anyway.

Walking in as quietly as possible to try and not startle her, Henry continued bouncing their sleepy child making soft cooing noises both towards Hercule and in hopes of gently waking his wife.

Moving languidly without being yet fully conscious Henry watched her awareness return gradually. Eventually opening her eyes slowly until her gaze fondly found their sleepy child.

The light was low, but Catherine could find one of her children even the pitch dark easily.

"Good evening my love, and how are you feeling?" she said, out one hand to grab hold of his foot playfully. .

"I believe he is tired enough for bed, but still wanting his bedtime snack before fully nodding off."

"Well of course my prince," she said, beginning to sit up and wincing a little, but determined to finish her task so she could nurture her smallest child in the way that only a mother can.

Earlier she had removed her day dress as it sometimes caught in the oddest placed when slept in, Catherine pulled her chemise down so that Hercule had easy access to the source of nourishment he sought.

Laying him in the familiar way she held him for nursing she readied herself for him to latch on.

Each of her children seemed to find their own ways of snuggling to her breast for their feedings. Elisabeth had in fact been the most difficult and would only latch if held to her side, instead of across her front.

Both parent's were transfixed for a moment as Hercule suckled. Not long after getting comfortable his eyes began closing and then being forced open as he fought sleep.

Despite his tiredness, his age and gender meant that feedings were rarely calm. After ducking enough limbs Catherine decided he must be finished on that side and nudged him to relax his grip to turn him around, raising the first side of her garment and lowering the second as he settled.

Still looking at Hercule she inquired of Henry, "And the other children…"

"Mary and Francis are helping them get ready for bed as we speak. I though you might enjoy seeing them before bed as well once they are readied?"

Smiling that her husband knew her so well Catherine nodded her response.

"I also had Mary keep the soup warm for you and would like to bring you some before you return to your slumber. Perhaps some mead as well to keep up with your strength and to help you rest?"

Appreciating Henry's gestures, but knowing how he tended to coddle her when he thought her unwell she continued. "That would be fine, but I caution you Henry not to treat me as an invalid when I am not one."

"No of course not my queen," he said, smiling.

After several fruitless attempts at staying awake, Catherine could feel Hercule relaxing into his own slumber, still partially latched on to her breast.

The power of a mother came not in the shrill of her tone, or the temper she displayed, but in the nurturing of her offspring. Though she used the first two as the need arose, she much preferred, and enjoyed the later.

Mary poked her head in their doorway to see if Catherine was ready for the others.

Smiling at the gesture, Catherine nodded, removed him from her person and kissed Hercule on his crown before handing him off to Henry's waiting arms.

Hercule would not be going far, but she appreciated not having to get up to put him there.

Returning her chemise to fully upright Catherine sat a little taller so that it would be easier to reach her children. Margot and perhaps Little Henry would probably be hoisted up to say their good nights, but the others would remain on the floor.

With a whispered prayer in each of their ears followed by a hug and a kiss Catherine sent them all off to bed.

Henry in the meantime had snuck out and gone to retrieve her food, which she looked at somewhat warily until her threatened to feed it to her.

Pouting slightly, Catherine tested her first bite and slowly began to eat what was presented to her.

The mead sat well in her stomach and helped to relax her as intended. When she was finished she thanked Henry for thinking of such a thing. He had been readying himself for bed as she ate and once done removed all but the cup, which would rest easily on the small table next to her.

She could also hear him saying goodnight to Francis and Mary who apparently were hovering not far outside of their door to make sure she was indeed alright.

It would appear that they didn't fully believe her word on the matter either.

By the time Henry returned she had settled back down into a reclined position and was nearly asleep when she felt his arms come around her. He nudged her to settle into his chest and took comfort in the strong arms and steady breaths of the man she had loved for nearly twenty years.

Stroking his chest gently she breathed in his scent and allowed a relaxed sigh to escape her lips.

Henry certainly made her feel like a queen, and she could never thank him enough.


	13. To Dance, to Dream

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 12 - To Dance, to Dream

The next several weeks went on as usual, except for Bash and Francis's new lessons.

At first Catherine scolded Henry for the additional risk of injury to the boys and himself, but when he told her what Bash saw she reluctantly agreed.

It certainly helped that both of the boys seemed to have an affinity for the sport and were progressing quite well with the wooden swords Henry made for training them.

The boys friendship easily turned into a friendly rivalry, urging each other to work harder and longer. Generally Henry would teach them a skill and train them individually until they began to achieve mastery. Then they would spar with each other and finally with Henry to task their skill and receive additional correction.

Henry had learned when he was younger from a retired soldier. The man lived alone and generally kept to himself but Henry was able to convince him to train him in exchange for helping him keep up his small farm house.

The man fought in the Italian Wars and had seen enough bloodshed that he desired nothing more than to keep to himself and live a quiet life.

It took quite a while for Henry to convince him, but as far as the then young man could determine he had nothing to lose in trying. He had little direction in life except to follow in his father's footsteps and there was something that drew him to this man, that made him want to draw nearer and learn from him.

Henry found that he enjoyed the exertion, and it allowed him to find release from tension that built up over .

The morning after his parents died the old man found him outside of his house, sitting on the stoop, presumably waiting for another lesson but unusually silent.

The man did nothing but sit down next to him and sit silently until Henry said or did anything at all.

Eventually dinnertime rolled around, the two of them still sitting there and the old man got up to make them something to eat.

When he returned, Henry was still sitting there so the man handed him a bowl of what passed as soup. He was glad when Henry accepted it and even more so when the boy's hands began to tremble and then began to cry into his bowl.

Removing the bowl from Henry's hands the man put his arm around Henry who almost immediately turned into the embrace and began to cry in earnest.

This was when Henry learned it was ok for a man to cry, to feel.

When he eventually stopped, he apologized immediately to the old man trying to pull away as fast as he could and began to stand.

The old man yanked him back down and told him in no uncertain words that a man who did not cry, was not a man at all. That the anger, and resentment, and sadness that would accumulate out of sheer pride would eventually burn him up inside, poisoning him from the inside out.

That night Henry slept in the man's house, settled in front of the fire.

It was not long after that he sought his apprenticeship with the blacksmith and saw the man far less frequently after that, but he would never forget that lesson.

Now watching these boys he decided he was glad he had the opportunity to teach them this skill.

He knew that Bash had partly agreed to the lessons as an excuse to continue keeping an eye out for the strangers.

He had reported no new sightings but that did not concern Henry any less.

They lived in a quiet area. There was noting of particularly great value, and the closest main road was at least a half a day's ride away, but that didn't mean they never saw any trouble and the world they lived in could be cruel.

As the boys continued to spar a little longer Henry decided to head inside for a rest and to check on his wife.

It took a lot for her need any assistance, ever, never mind to admit to needing it.

Although she seemed to have recovered Henry still worried.

Walking into their kitchen to homey smell of dinner on the way he smiled as he observed the sight. Several of Mary's friends were over and the gaggle of girls, including his own, were chatting away while keeping an eye on the young ones. Little Henry and Charles were apparently hiding under the kitchen table from the cooing coddling mass of females.

Catherine stood slightly apart from the younger ones as she finished preparing their meal. Smiling at the sight and occasionally answering questions that were directed her way, Henry admired his wife's ability to continue amidst the chaos.

She was well respected by Mary's friends and they often seemed to see her as a second mother.

Each coming from various backgrounds, the girls would get together as they were able, usually meeting at their house when they were not off with the rest of their peers on afternoon outings.

Not long ago one of the girls asked about Catherine's wedding, to which she paused for a moment before answering.

At the time Henry could see the conflicted emotions clearly in her eyes in deciding how to answer.

Neither of them believed that lying to the children in their 'best interest' was truly beneficial, but there were some things in life they did try to protect them from for a time.

Her answer was simple but true.

"We married when we were just fourteen. It was arranged marriage, though Henry did at least do me the courtesy of asking before we said our vows."

Pausing and looking at him before she continued, Henry had walked over to his wife and wrapped one arm around her in an act of comfort. "It would not have been my choice, but I do not regret agreeing to marry him, and learned to love him along way."

The girls looked at her with varying reactions.

Mary had heard different parts of this story before, and knew she had not told them everything.

Kenna looked disinterested, though when Catherine had spoken of the age when she was married her reaction was far less indifferent. Her family had few designs on what her marriage might look like or bring them. They were comfortable enough in their lifestyle, and had far more interest in how to make the best mead then who she was to marry.

Greer and Ailee both had far more to lose when it came to their marriage prospects. Greer because her family often struggled to make ends meet, and Ailee because she didn't but her family intended to use her marriage to further bolster their own position in the world.

Once again, Mary found herself grateful for the family that had adopted her not so long ago.

Squeezing Catherine tighter, Henry decided to try and lighten the mood. "All it took for me to fall in love was this woman's pretty face and her hearty stew."

Shaking her head Catherine replied, "Well then I'm sure any of these young ladies would make a perfectly suitable substitute should you tire of me. I will be…"

But Henry didn't let her finish.

He knew she was partially joking, but she joked often enough about it that he never fully believed that she said it in jest.

The arm that had previously rested around her shoulder descended in concert with his other arm reached for her waist while his fingers did quick work of dispersing her words.

"Henry!" She shouted before bending in half as he tickled her to halt her words.

The girls were amused but tried to stifle their giggles behind their hands.

Henry waited until he could hear Catherine panting slightly from his jovial assault before letting her up. Glaring at him she once again began to scold him, but he barely let her catch her breath before returning his hands to her waist drawing her impossibly close and kissing her senseless.

To this the girls fully turned away, still giggling until they heard Catherine announce.

"Henry you are incorrigible."

Laying one more peck on her nose Henry responded, "And don't I know it."


	14. Making Due & Finding the Good

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 14 - Making Due & Finding the Good

Later that night once the little ones were in bed Catherine found Mary curled up on one of the chairs by the fire.

"Mary?"

Catherine approached her, trying to think of anything that might have provoked this.

She knew Mary had heard her as Catherine could see Mary's head move unconsciously on the knee where she rested her chin.

Deciding that some gentle comforting might help Catherine moved herself directly behind the chair and moved Mary's hair over one shoulder, and gently combed her fingers through the strands.

Eventually Mary turned to look at her through a side gaze, pursing her lips as her thoughts began to return to reality.

Drawing some stay hairs back into place Catherine decided to wait for her Mary to speak on her own.

Shortly thereafter Mary turned in her chair to face Catherine.

"What was it like to be married at fourteen?"

Taking in a breath quickly and then letting it out with a knowing sigh Catherine reached to bring another chair over next to Mary.

Catherine sat, trying to dispel the weight that she always felt when considering this.

Just because Henry turned out to be a wonderful husband, didn't mean that she did't carry the scars of having to grow up so fast.

The magic of slowly learning that Henry was a kind and gentle man was broken up more often than not with the necessities of life, never mind making a home in a place where she knew no one but the man she was married to.

The blacksmith and his wife were kind to them. The next evening they were invited to dinner which Catherine was grateful for as there was no where to even cook in Henry's one room. He had been eating at the local tavern each night, but with an extra person now that would soon become unsustainable.

Brigitte invited them both in with a motherly affection happily feeding both of them until they could eat no more…and then she found out all of the details of the new arrangement.

"Men!" she exclaimed. Turning about and grabbing some dishes as she marched back into the kitchen in a huff.

The three remaining occupants of the common area sat there stunned.

Feeling incredibly out of place Catherine decided to help to clear the table in an attempt to clear the air of whatever had upset her.

Brigitte reminded her of the maid her uncle had cooking and cleaning for them. Clearly taking her anger out on the dishes she was scrubbing Catherine brought the dishes next to her and turned to retrieve some more.

"Catherine."

She turned around and tried to keep a neutral expression on her face.

Brigitte's gaze softened as she turned to look at Catherine directly.

"Or would you prefer to be called Caterina my dear?"

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, she answered the older woman, "Catherine is fine. I will stand out here enough as is, I don't need one more reason for people to considerer me an outsider."

Collapsing slightly into herself, Catherine could see the pity in the woman's eyes.

"And where are you from Catherine?" she asked.

"I was born and raised in Italy, originally in the country, but I eventually moved to a larger city when I was give to my uncle as a charge."

Tutting Brigitte answered through Catherine wasn't entirely sure she was really talking to anyone but herself.

"So far away, and yet so young."

Feeling like she needed to defend both her uncle and her new husband Catherine answered, "No…no please. Henry did me a favor. My uncle would likely have married me to a man that would have thought little of me and cared even less."

Quirking a half smile, Brigitte appreciated the logic, but was still angry at her husband for not telling about their scheming sooner.

Over dinner the men had discussed all of their talks about how Henry had concocted his plan, to win the girls of his dreams and carry her away like a knight in shining armor.

Now here in the kitchen Brigitte explained the reasoning behind her outburst.

"Indeed, it must feel liberating," she stated voicing something that Catherine had been afraid to, "and Henry is a nice enough young man."

Waiting for a 'but' Catherine remained pensive.

"However last time I checked, Henry had not more than one room and nowhere to cook or to do anything else besides sleep."

Looking at Catherine sternly Brigitte inquired, "you two did sleep last night, did you not? I will whip the boy myself if he has been taking advantage of your size and stature."

Catherine could not say that she wasn't still a little sore, but Henry had only gone as far as her uncle demanded, and he had been careful with her.

"No, after we left the tavern he did not touch me in the way of a man and wife."

Huffing out some of the tension she had been holding, Brigitte put down her current work and wiped her hands on the apron she wore.

Walking briskly over, Catherine found herself wrapped in a firm and genuine hug.

She was released shortly, but Brigitte then placed her hands on either side of her face, trying to detect any hesitation in Catherine's eyes that she as not voicing.

"You are certainly a brave young woman to have taken this leap of faith."

After kissing her briefly on the forehead she grabbed Catherine's hand and walked briskly back out to the men.

As she approached the table Brigitte dropped Catherine's hand and stepped forward.

"Now for the two of you and your ill planning, this is how we will proceed from here." Looking back at Catherine she addressed her first.

"In the mornings after you two have broken your fast, Catherine will come here. She will help me around the house, including to make our meals and in the evening the two of you will eat dinner with us in exchange for her all of her work."

The men were stunned into silence, but Catherine felt the need to interject. She intended to be a burden to no one.

"Brigitte please there is no need…"

"Catherine, I will not have you preparing food in such close quarters, making and trying to cook over an open fire like a vagabond."

"No really I could…"

"Enough, just because these two were lacking in foresight does not mean I will allow you to begin your new life like this."

"It would give me peace of mind," she continued turning back to the men, "and it will provide a better option should you find yourself with child." Glaring at the men she continued, "another detail I'm sure escaped the two of you as well."

Then men looked dually chastised.

Life was not easy, but with the help of Brigitte and Thomas they managed to begin a decent life together…and do so without wanting or trying to kill each other.

Reaching out to grasp Mary's hand Catherine smiled.

"Mary there are no guarantees in life. It is likely that you will be married one, but marriage, much like life, is what you make of it."

Placing one hand along one side of Mary's face Catherine made sure she was focused directly on her.

"And much like Brigitte was there for me, I will be there for you. I always have been and I fully intend to keep it that way for as long as I am able."

Returning the smile, Mary reached across the space and hugged Catherine tightly. For what little choice Mary had been given in accepting Catherine and Henry as her adoptive parent, she was increasingly glad that they had come into her life.


	15. The Sharing of a Soul

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 15 - The Sharing of a Soul

Laying in bed that night Catherine was still affected by her conversation with Mary.

As Francis and Mary were growing up, she had periodically dreamed of the two of them one day marrying. It would be unconventional, but the whole town knew that Mary was not flesh and blood and would accept it.

They had certainly become companions to each other, but she did not think that either of them had considered any relationship beyond that of siblings.

She certainly wouldn't mind Mary continuing to be a part of the family as her daughter-in-law.

But she had no desire to force anything upon either of them, and knowing the personalities of both of them it would not go well…meddling they would call it. They might not even see it as well intentioned, as a way of protecting them.

And they were young enough still that they did have some time.

According to accepted practice they both could marry if they so chose, though Mary would more likely be married first as the husband would be the one expected to provide and Francis would have a hard time doing that for a while.

In different circumstances he could have opened up a sword shop in a few years of he became accomplished enough in the mean time, but there still did not seem to be a high enough demand for them to even consider it.

If he desired he might be able to seek another apprenticeship in a larger town where there was the opportunity and the demand.

Trying to shake herself out of her thoughts she turned bodily into her husband and breathed in his scent.

She had tried to encourage Mary as best as she could but the reality of life was that the future could be very unknown and very scary, especially when choosing your fate.

-/-/-/-

For a time things quieted down.

As far as Henry could tell Catherine was feeling better, Bash had seen no new sightings, and Henry and Francis had just enough work to keep them occupied and in business.

One afternoon Catherine had preemptively sent all of the children out to play with the others as the rain had been incessant the last several days and everyone was anxious for a reprieve from the close quarters.

The older ones did not even make one complaint at having to take their siblings with them as it was likely there would plenty there to help keep them out of trouble.

Enjoying the peace and quiet, Catherine decided that she would take care of some of the clutter that accumulated first before beginning preparations for dinner.

It still astounded her the hurricane that children could induce.

As she was clearing the last of the wayward toys away and into their chest she head several horses whinny from the front of the property.

Henry had sold his stallion years ago and as far as she knew had not been getting anywhere near the business he would have needed to purchase another. Few others would even consider such as thing so she did not think this was a friendly visit.

The one days she had sent everyone away…

Taking a deep breath and grabbing the broom she prepared herself for the anticipated guests.

It was such a nice day she had not even closed the door.

Deciding to give herself a slight upper hand by initiating the confrontation, Catherine walked through the door to address the visitors.

"Good afternoon gentleman, and what brings you all the way out here?"

Two of the men were still dismounting and looked over at her surprised. One of them was already on the ground and looked at her with an uncomfortably sly grin.

Oh this was trouble if she ever saw it.

"Good afternoon," he replied. The tone of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"We come bearing no ill will. Indeed we are in search of a lass who was lost to us some years ago and we are seeking her safe return to her family. We heard she might have been seen in these parts and are asking all the locals if they know of her."

Catherine's insides twisted at his words. This was a most unusual request and knowing that there had been strangers around for some time now, particularly as they had followed the children home not long ago, she could think of no other reason.

They must have been searching for Mary.

"I'm sure I don't know of any girls around here who are misplaced."Catherine began cautious of her words. "There were some traveler who passed through here many years ago, but they have not returned."

Switching the broom hand to hand she discreetly allowed the blood to run back into the fingers. Gripping it as a makeshift weapon she held it so tightly that she was sure her fingers must have had a tinge of purple in them.

Taking up the offensive she stated continued. "We have not much around here that traders or merchants desire so we do not see many that stay for more than a night to two."

"I see," the man said, clearly disbelieving her. "It is odd then that have seen a girl around in these parts with hair that seems unusual for this region. A red that is far more common north of here."

Catherine was about to answer when she saw Henry walking towards her.

"I see, well I am afraid gentleman that I have no more time to speak at the moment. My husband," she emphasized, "had just returned he will want me to attend to him."

Henry had seen the men from a short distance away, but Catherine seemed to be handling them perfectly well on her own.

As he approached he saw more clearly the signs of anxiety in her body and then on her face.

Quickening his pace but not so much that he looked harried, he tried to discern what precisely was the matter.

She turned to him and smiled, but the expression did not reach her eyes.

Walking up to his wife he put one arm around her shoulders and drew her in tightly to try be of comfort, while keeping his eyes trained on the strangers.

"May I help you gentleman?"

Turning to eye the newcomer the leader grinned and answered, "We were just leaving,"

Turning distinctly to face Catherine though, he finished before leaving. "But if you see a young lady who does not belong we would appreciate any information you might be able to provide." And belatedly, "Her parents are quite anxious to be reunited."

Pausing for just a moment Catherine replied with a fake smile pasted on her lips. "Yes of course."

Henry eyed the man as he remounted his horse, leaving no uncertainty in his gaze that the men were not wanted.

As they rode off together Henry's mind ran wild as to what had gone on, and what their agenda was. Once once they rode past the next house he turned to Catherine concerned first and foremost for her wellness.

His concern only amplified when she faltered slightly.

"Catherine…"

Recovering quickly she tried to assure him, "Fine Henry, I am fine it's just my nerves. But I think they were looking for Mary."

Henry had not been expecting that.

"Do you know why?" He inquired, now more seriously concerned.

"I don't, but they said they were looking for a long lost relative, that her parents were looking for her." Catherine's brow furrowed, "But if that is the case than why now, and why were they not with her six years ago?"

Shaking his head slowly, Henry tried to process this information.

"I don't know, but I do not like this."

"Neither do I," Catherine agreed.

Turning them both, Henry's hand stayed on her shoulder as he guided them inside.

"Where are the children?" He finally asked, realizing that he had not heard a single shout or chatter since he returned.

"I sent them all out," Catherine replied, her mind still processing all that had transpired.

"I see, but of course I should still assume that you wouldn't be interest in…"

Finally hearing him for the first time since they entered she cried, "Henry! At a time like this when Mary night be at risk!"

Clearly not as angry as her voice might suggest, Catherine merely crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I know, I know, I just…we so infrequently are able to be alone together."

Softening slightly she answered, "I know. But this is really neither the time or the place to be thinking of such things right now."

Pleading with her eyes, and hoping the her husband would understand.

"Yes of course my queen. First we shall save the princess, then we can consider making more."

He grinned as he added the last part, and to that she slapped his arm playfully but enough that it stung.

"Says the man who comes crying to me when his finger gets jammed with his hammer…are you planning on carrying and laboring with our next prince or princess?"

"No my love," he began, then lifted her up as a squeak escaped her throat, " I believe you are the expert in that department, and will leave you to that well practiced skill."

Beginning to scold him again, her words were cut off as he swallowed them whole.

They may not be able to go as far as he desired, but kissing they could do, and it was something he would never tired of doing with his beloved.


	16. Such Joy, Such Trouble, Such Pain

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 16 - Such Joy, Such Trouble, Such Pain

Catherine and Henry eventually eased themselves down into simply holding each other for a short time and enjoying the quiet contact and soothing presence of each other.

They both began working in the kitchen to prepare dinner knowing that the children would be returning soon.

The comfortable silence continued for a time, both of them considering all they might be facing in the near future.

"Should we send her away?" Henry finally asked breaking the silence.

Catherine's heart constricted at the thought, but it had crossed her mind. "I would rather keep her close, Henry. We don't know what might happen without us there to watch over her."

"We don't know what might happen if she remains here."

Hesitantly Catherine offered, "We could always ask Diane to look after her. It might sully her reputation some, but better she be tarnished and safe.

Turning towards Henry she continued, "I have heard that each door to the girls rooms has a lock on it, and that she bolts the main door when they are not expecting guests."

Grimacing at the thought Henry answered, "perhaps, but only if there is no other option."

Not long after the children did return in force and Henry stood back as Mary stepped forward to take his place. He was well aware that she was much more skilled in the kitchen than he.

Normally Catherine would have objected, but as is dinner would be later than usual so she decided not to forgo the offered assistance.

Both Catherine and Henry remained tense throughout dinner. If the others noticed they didn't say so.

That evening as they laid dow to rest the silence remained.

At times the burden of being a parent was nearly unbearable, even when they shared it between them.

At times like these they would return to the comfort of their very first night, laying side by side, nothing but their two pinkies intertwined.

It was going to be a long night.

-/-/-/-

Henry could hear whispering through the haze of sleep.

Cranking open his eyes he tried to swim through the disorientation to figure out what was going on. He also heard Catherine stir beside him.

It didn't take long for a small face to pop up next to him, and the giggling only increased from there.

"There're awake!" a voice tried to whisper, unsuccessfully.

"Boys!" another unsuccessful whisper floated across the space.

The surprise clearly spoiled, Mary and Francis walked in to the room with breakfast in hand.

Both Catherine and Henry were now awake enough to begin sitting up.

Still trying to fully wipe the sleep from their eyes, Catherine grinned sleepily while Henry helped Margot up onto the bed with them, her arms pleading far too adorably to ignore.

"It seemed like you both could use the extra rest, so Francis and I have already finished the morning chores and decided to bring you breakfast in bed," explained Mary.

"Well aren't you two acting all grown up," praised Henry.

"We have learned from the best," said Francis.

Unfortunately the delayed morning meant that breakfast was a little more harried for Henry so that he could get to the shop on time, but he did his best to encourage Catherine to stay in bed a little longer.

They had decided that Francis should say home for a time in case the visitors came back, and that Mary should stay inside as much as possible.

Once the children left, as ushered out by the two eldest, he leaned over her still unfinished breakfast and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Be careful today Catherine," he reminded her.

Humming her ascent, she for once did not protest as his comment, particularly as it was not really directed at her.

Mary had become as much a part of their family as any of their natural born children and it would tear them both apart if she left or was removed under duress.

They needed a third option.

-/-/-

Catherine and Mary were working on a thorough cleaning of the house, Catherine's way of trying to keep Mary inside without alerting her to the reasons for her motives.

They had been at it all day, and it was now some time after lunch.

Henry brought a lunch that did not need to be warmed with him today not wanted anyone to have to go very far if it could be avoided.

When Francis first heard the words 'thorough cleaning', he was more than happy to go outside with the younger children, but stay close enough that he could be called back at a moment's notice. Henry had discussed his concerns based on what Bash had relayed 'man to man' so Francis knew a bit more than Mary, but still not the whole story.

As the ladies were returning the furniture to its normal upright and ordered position, Catherine suddenly bent in half scaring Mary half to death, a grunt escaping her lips.

"Mother!" she called, loud enough that Francis rushed in not long after.

Waving her hands in an attempt to dispel their concern Catherine answered, "I'm fine." But the look on her face and the breathy quality of her voice spoke a much different message and the two eldest children were suitably concerned.

"Mother I am certain I can finish this on my own," Mary offered, knowing that Catherine would probably refuse, but felt she needed to try anyway.

"Please go and lie down, we are nearly done anyway."

Taking a deep breath, Catherine shook her head and walked gingerly over to one of the chairs already turned to rights.

"No, no. I'll just sit for a moment, I might have just pushed myself a bit too hard."

The expression on her face once seated was that of utter relief.

"I suppose my body began getting old and I just didn't notice." Looking up at them she could almost feel the worry coming off of them in waves. "I will be fine, I just need a moment."

Looking at each other with the exact same look of disbelief in their eyes, Francis and Mary decided to just play along for now. "Fine mother, we will simply leave you be for a moment and go and check on the children then," said Francis tugging Mary out the door as discreetly as possible.

Mary was about to protest until she saw the look on Francis's face.

Once they were several paces from the house Francis spoke first. "Mary, you are with mother more often than I am, has she continued to not feel well?"

Mary pursed her lips in frustration, "Off and on, but she insists that it is nothing, and it is not an illness I recognize so I haven't been able to convince her to do anything about it."

"Mmmmm," Francis hummed to himself.

"Well then we will just have to let father know and see if he can do anything about it."

"I will," Mary offered, "as you said I probably have seen more of her symptoms than anyone else. I will find time to speak with him tonight."

Not wanting her to be alone for long, Mary went back inside to find Catherine staring off into space.

She did not seem to be in pain though, so for now her worry was assuaged. But there was definitely something off, and Mary wanted to make sure they got to the bottom of it.

Walking over to the woman, Mary stepped behind her and began untying the ribbon which held her hair in place.

"Mary?" Catherine inquired, truly curious as to the reason for Mary's actions.

Mary began to broadly thread her fingers through Catherine's hair to loosen it from it's plait.

"While you may not think you are ill, you are clearly not feeling well."

Catherine opened her mouth in protest, but Mary cut her off.

"At least allow me to provide a little comfort while you rest. You often do the same to me, and I would like to return the favor."

Closing her mouth in defeat Catherine settled into her chair and allowed Mary to work through her hair, the gesture more soothing than was comprehensibly, and very much appreciated.

As the oldest of the children, and the eldest girl of the family, Mary and Catherine had developed a unique bond.

Though Catherine tried never to overburden her children, Mary was sometimes far too determined to keep Catherine from taking all of the caregiving responsibilities for the family.

She would make a good mother one day, but in the meantime Catherine truly enjoyed the bond they shared.


	17. Caring for the Caregiver

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 17 - Caring for the Caregiver

Henry was waiting for Catherine to make her way to the shop. It had been another quiet week with no signs of the visitors, so confidence in their overall safety had increased.

Francis had in fact left some time ago to provide a temporary reprieve and he estimated that his wife should be showing up any moment now. This had been happening more frequently lately and while he enjoyed it, this did concern him.

Unfortunately he and Francis had had to improvise with the wood they were using to feed their fire that day and the shop smelled rather unpleasant.

As if on cue Henry could heard someone approaching from the back of his shop and reasoned that it was likely Catherine.

He laid down his tools and began clearing a place at his workbench for the food and pulled a stool over for Catherine to rest on. Hearing the swish of her skirts rustling past the rear door he was abut to extend a greeting when her face turned, her eyes going wide and she bolted from the room.

Henry rushed after her and found her braced against the rear of the building and retching. Her package was tossed to the side a few feet away.

Moving to assist her he helped to keep her hair out of her face and then noticed that she seemed very unsteady. He used his one unoccupied hand to try and keep her from toppling to the ground.

When she was finished the look on her face was one of exhaustion and sadness.

Now even more worried Henry drew her over to a bench he had set up behind the building, hoping that the fresh air would assist in her recovery from the event. Moving inside to retrieve a moist cloth and something to rinse out her mouth he considered what he would say to her once she was recovered from the event.

The two remained silent even once he returned as she regained her equilibrium.

Deciding that he would have to be the one to break the silence Henry decided to try lightly scolding her. "I can only help you Catherine if you tell me when something is wrong."

Taking a breath and pausing before answering Catherine pursed her lips and her chest rose and fell as she considered her answer. She closed her eyes and replied earnestly, "I don't know Henry. Sometimes it seems as if I am fine, and then in the next moment I can feel tired, off balanced, or ill."

"While you are in town, perhaps you can stop in to see Nostradamus and get his opinion?"

Glaring at her husband briefly Catherine considered his suggestion. Though she was not one to admit defeat, her husband did have a point.

Nostradamus was the town's apothecary and the closest things to a physician as the village had.

His methods were at times unusual, and while other in the town distrusted him, Catherine found his methods intriguing as well as thorough.

Also she hadn't stopped in to see him in a while and was sure he would not mind a friendly visit.

"Very well Henry, carry on with your work here and I will go and see him."

"I would happily accompany you my love, I…"

"And that is where I draw the line Henry. I am feeling perfectly fine now, I assure you." She spoke over his protests.

Rising to leave Henry rose with her and as she went to pick up his abandoned lunch he lunged for it to try to get there before her.

Frowning and giving him a glare, she pursed her lips at his overprotectiveness.

Henry on the other hand used her pout as a perfect opportunity to sneak in a kiss.

"Henry! Now I know you have lost your mind after I just…"

"I am already well aware my love that I long ago lost my mind over you."

Her reaction was immediate, though she was still pouting, and he loved the look it drew onto her features, her whole posture softening at his words.

Though he did want to to go and see the apothecary, it suddenly became too great a temptation to turn her pout into a smile and so when he received the same reaction following his kiss, he continued to do so…again, and again, and again.

In between each kiss he made sure to look briefly for any change in his wife's reaction, and slowly but surely her reaction changed from one of an pout to a grinning school-girl.

"Alright Henry, enough," she finally said, pushing him away gently with her hands on his chest.

Henry took this as an opportunity to grasp her hand playfully and kiss the back of her hand as well before answering, "Of course my queen,"

Stepping back finally, Henry made a deep but awkward bow to her and retreated back into his shop.

Shaking her head, Catherine made her way around the building and on to her intended destination.

-/-/-/-

Catherine allowed herself a leisurely walk through town on her way to the apothecary.

She would come in to town no more than once or twice a week but rarely by herself.

Usually an outing like this was an adventure unto itself as the children were also quite excited to be getting away from the house and in to experience all of the sights and sounds on the village.

Internally Catherine laughed, thinking of how much more they would be in amazement if they ever were to see one of the bigger cities, never mind one like Paris.

She had that opportunity briefly when she was traveling with her uncle and once or twice before that when they had all gone with him on one of his trips.

She supposed such a place had its charms, but she much preferred the quiet life.

Passing several of the ladies on the way she made sure to acknowledge them, making small talk with those who were not in a rush and asking after those she knew were ill.

If there was someone a bit harder off than her own family she would occasionally bring dresses or additional clothing in with her too. She and Henry may have not had much extra, but she felt fortunate to have what they did and was happy to share when given the opportunity.

Finally making her way to the little shop that Nostradamus kept she breathed in deeply as we walked in.

The smells of herbs and tonics was strong, but comforting.

She did not immediately see him and assumed he might be in the back of the shop where it was sectioned off for examining patients.

Looking around to see if he had brought in anything new she throughly enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Maybe this was a good idea after all, if only for a moment of respite.

Nostradamus kept a soft chime that would ring whenever someone entered so shortly thereafter he came out, smiling as he recognized his visitor.

"Catherine, it is good to see you, and how may I be of assistance today?"

She drew herself away from her meandering and spoke of why she was there.

"I see," he said simply. "Well then why don't we see what can do about that," he finished, gesturing her into the back.

They chatted companionably as he examined her, eventually all requesting that she leave samples for him to analyze.

"You are welcome to stay while I test these, or you may come back later.

Appreciating the consideration, Catherine thought of all the things she might be doing for a moment before answering, "If you don't mind my friend, I have not seen you in a while and I would like to stay."

Smiling in response he answered. "Of course Catherine."

They continued on chatting while he worked. She continued her meandering around the back room this time until she heard him hum in the low gravely tone that was uniquely him, but even lower than usual.

"Catherine when was the last time you endured your monthly bleeding?"


	18. With the Mountain, is a Valley

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 18 - Where there is a Mountain, there is a Valley

Blinking Catherine paused at the question.

Thinking back it had been several months…four perhaps?

Simultaneously she felt a sense of joy and of terror. Her pregnancy with Hercule went well enough but had not been the easiest.

Already having carried eight children in her body, she knew the symptoms well and should have thought of this sooner. Though the first few had been fairly easy, the last two had become increasingly harder on her.

She thought that there would be no more children until she became a grandmother.

Apparently she was wrong.

"Catherine it would appear that you had not been expecting this, and I don't need to remind you of how your last pregnancy went. You are also nearing an age when pregnancy can on its own take quite a toll on the body."

Sighing Catherine replied, "No I certainly do not need to be reminded of that, my memory of that day has not lapsed."

It had been just about a year since she had labored with Hercule and it took significantly longer than the others to recover. At least this answered the question of what had been wrong with her…nothing and everything.

Getting down from the examining table, a little more slowly now but mostly from the mental burden rather than a physical issue, Catherine's mind was whirring.

"I know that this will not be natural for you Catherine, but you should do your best to rest as much as you can. Neither physical labor nor increased anxiety will aid you or the child."

Nostradamus knew that what he was asking her would not be easy for her, but that if even if she was careful she might require full bed rest before this came to an.

Slowly collecting herself and considering the ramifications of this news Catherine eventually made her way towards the door.

"Thank you Nostradamus for your help, I will be heading back to my husband now to give him the news."

"Catherine if there is anything that concerns you, anything different about this pregnancy that gives you heed please do not hesitate to have someone come find me, day or night."

Turning back and smiling at him Catherine replied. "Thank you old friend, as always I am in your debt. In addition to making use of Henry's services in payment, you are of course welcome to join us for dinner if you are not otherwise occupied."

Returning her affection he responded, "Thank you, I might just take you up on that offer soon." He answered. "Safe return."

Ducking out of the shop she made her way back to see her husband.

He would be thrilled, he always was, but he also worried more than anyone she knew whenever she or their children were not well or at risk of danger.

It would be an interesting next few months.

-/-/-/-

Meanwhile Mary and Francis were having an somewhat chaotic time corralling the children. Catherine had noticeably been on edge lately and it was affecting them all.

Finally settling the younger ones down for a nap they nearly collapsed together on a bench outside.

Elisabeth and Claude were playing a quiet game at the table while Charles and Little Henry were sitting remarkably quietly with a puzzle.

The terms that silence was golden took on a decidedly truthful ring after days like today.

Lost in their own thoughts for a while Mary eventually asked, "Not that I minded, but why was it that you stayed back last week? There seemed to be no specific reason and yet mother and father were adamant about it."

"Oh it was because of the strangers that have been seen around," Francis replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Strangers?" Mary asked, this being the first she had heard about it.

"Yes, Bash noticed them following us back from our afternoon a little over a week ago and mother and father just decided it would be better to be careful for a little while."

Frowning Mary considered this out loud. "I wonder why they didn't tell me?"

Now confused himself Francis asked, "They didn't tell you?"

"No," she finished, her voice wandering off.

They sat thee for a while enjoying the fresh air. Eventually they saw Bash coming from across the meadow and Mary started connecting the dots.

"So the reason we have been entertaining ourselves here of late is…"

"By request of mother and father, yes," Francis answered.

"Hmmmmm."

The three of them chatted outside until Catherine and Henry returned, Bash recounting his observations to her.

Most days they felt safe at home, though they all knew that was an illusion that could be popped at a moment's notice.

Today that illusion was shattered ever so slightly more.

A commotion was heard from inside and all three of them got up, the distraction a welcome one.

With so many children there was certainly never a dull moment in the Valois household.

Little did they know that would soon be even more true, very shortly.

-/-/-/-

Approaching Henry's shop Catherine was preparing herself for his reaction.

She knew he would be excited, and she was trying to get herself to a point where she could be excited too.

Pausing on the stoop, she took a deep breath before reaching to open the door.

Henry was busy with a customer so she stayed off toward the side until he was finished.

He had clearly seen her when he came in as she saw him smile in her direction.

As they had grown as a couple, the way that he addressed her changed over the years.

When they were young he had a goofy grin on his face much of the time that only grew when she came into his line of sight.

By the time the so called honeymoon period passed he had taken to sneaking up on her as often as possible. Generally would he make his way behind her and hug her from behind, causing her to jump on more than one occasion.

Once they began having children he would often find the eyes of their children first, and initially she was so enamored as a new mother that she thought it was endearing. After a while though it began to bother her. One day the hurt in her eyes was evident and he asked her plainly. She tried to cover it up, but he eventually got it out of her. She felt both hurt, and silly at feeling so which made it all the harder to get her to speak of it. Henry's explanation however melted her heart.

"When I see the children we have together made and raised, I see you in a way that I see no other woman…as the mother of my children, and our love displayed plainly in flesh and bone."

She had nearly begun crying at that, especially as she had recently birthed Claude and her body was not yet settled from the emotional turmoil that followed the birthing of a child.

Since the children had continued to increase and grow their looks between each other varied, sometimes of affection, sometimes of longing, most often though of humor or exasperation.

As Henry finished with his customer, he was still puttering around a bit and so Catherine approached him, hoping that she would gain courage by not allowing herself to hesitate.

Henry turned to face her when she was just entering his space, a questioning look in his eyes, but not a word escaped his lips.

Her words failed her so instead she took his hands in hers, placed them flat on her stomach, and drew closer so that they were a mere breath's width apart, though with his height it was no uncomfortable.

All at once the past few weeks began to fall into place.

"You're pregnant?" he asked a mix of astonishment and joy in his voice.

"Yes," she answered, still uncertain of her ability to maintain calm about this.

As expected his smile grew exponentially before he took in more of his wife than just her soon to be growing belly.

"What's wrong Catherine?"

And as was often the case with her husband, her hesitation was seen clearly.

"I…" she began.

"I'm afraid that I…"

And that was all she could bear.

Covering her eyes with her hands and nearly collapsing into herself she cried, tears of fear for what might yet be.

Wrapping his arms around her in a gesture of comfort, Henry spoke to her in soft tones uncertain of what had caused this.

He knew that a woman's emotional state could become somewhat unstable during this time, but it seemed to be something else, to have a specific trigger that he just wasn't seeing.

When she continued he decided that what he could offer in this moment was not enough.

Guiding her over to a chair he kept in the corner for visits just like this, Henry nudged her to sit down while he closed the shop for the day. Moving quickly but trying to keep calm himself he returned to her and knelt before her.

He grabbed a leftover cloth still clean from his lunch and brought it over, placing it in her lap as he laid a warm hand over her knee.

She took the cloth and tried to wipe away the evidence of her concern.

She did not like falling apart like this.

When she had calmed herself except for the occasional sniffle she began playing with the cloth, refusing to look at Henry.

"Catherine…" he edged. Hoping he would be able to get it out of her before returning home.

Biting her lip and turning to look away he noticed that her eyes were still watery.

In a quiet voice, reminiscent of their early days she finally spoke her distress out loud.

"I'm scared Henry."

Reaching up to turn her face towards him he inquired simply, "Why?"

Sighing she began to slowly wring the cloth in her hands. "You remember how the end of my last pregnancy went?"

"Yes, my love. It was hard, but you endured beautifully," when she did not react he continued, "and once again gave me another perfectly healthy child to add to our increasingly growing family. This time will be no different."

"No Henry, I can feel it. There is something different this time. I have never felt this ill this early. Morning sickness yes, but I have hardly been exerting more than usual and yet I am totally exhausted and don't feel like myself. I can't even…" Beginning to wring the cloth in earnest.

He felt the need to scold her for not telling him sooner how much this was affecting her, but knew it wasn't the time.

"With Hercule I asked Nostradamus not to worry you, but the end of my labor was not easy, and there was concern for the wellness of both myself and for Hercule. I cannot guarantee…we do not know what another pregnancy will mean for either myself or the babe. I can't even…"

Laying his one hand over hers he reached up to draw her chin in his direction and looked deeply into her eyes.

Her response broke his heart all over again.

"I'm just so tired Henry."


	19. A Healing Balm

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 19 - A Healing Balm

Wanting to hold her to himself and never let go, he resisted the urge until they could get this worked through a bit more.

"I can see that you are worried about this, and that added onto the strain a pregnancy puts on your body, you must be exhausted. But we will take it a day at a time Catherine, and what will come will come."

His voice became softer, hoping she would listen more attentively. "And if you will let us we will all help out in easing your normal responsibilities, to make this a little a strain as we can."

He was fairly sure she was being honest, and that what was worrying her had finally come out.

"I love you Catherine, not for the children that you give me, and not for your ability to carry on as if nothing is ever amiss. I love you for you."

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek he continued.

"From the first time I met you, your charm and your whit, the spark I could see in your eye is what attracted me to you. We have both changed over the years and I know you have felt that even more than me because you have carried each of our children inside of you, but to me that changes nothing,"

Still somewhat lost in her own fears she answered, "But Henry, the threat of me dying in childbirth, the possibility is so much greater now I just don't think I can…"

At this she choked, nearly falling back into her state of despair.

Henry rose and scooped her up in his arms. Turning around and sitting down where she had been just a moment ago he sat there with her while she cried, not knowing what else he could do.

As his words seemed to be failing, he held her in silence.

He knew that even the strong broke sometimes, he just hoped that she would mend enough to survive, to find the strength to fight if that were necessary.

He hoped he would have enough in him to fight as well.

-/-/-/-

Bash saw Catherine walking through town as he was walking back from the farm he had been laboring at that day.

Since he was unable to find an apprenticeship he would walk from farm to farm looking for work, this one had been on the opposite end of the village through which he was now returning.

She looked distressed, arms cradling herself slightly, and her shoulders hunched more than he was used to. A part of him wanted to go and ask her what was wrong, but he also did not want to pry.

By the looks of it she was also on her way to Henry's shop and so Bash could only assume that she would be comforted shortly.

Deciding that the best way he could help instead was to head to their house and help with the others. He had been spending more time there anyway between the lessons and the Valois having not returned to play with the others since those men showed up, he had been spending most of his free time there lately.

To be honest it was hunting and tracking that best 'sparked his interest' as his mother would say.

He didn't mind the labor of farm work, but it wasn't very stimulating.

Minding children on the other hand was a whole other story, and one with as many pages as there were hours in a day.

His decision made Bash turned to begin heading to the other side of the village and then onward to the not so small cottage that was like a second home to him.

In the back of his mind he was also wondering if Claude and Elisabeth had pulled off the prank on Francis they had threatened to. Mary pleaded the fifth whenever it was brought up, but it wouldn't surprise him if she was in on it too.

-/-/-/-

Henry watched as the light began to fade outside.

With no recent sightings of the strangers and Francis and Mary both back at the house he was not concerned for the children, but he was concerned about walking back in the dark with Catherine in such a state.

She would balk if he ever said so, but he would not apologize for wanting to keep her safe.

They had been sitting there quietly for a while. He would interspersedly run the fingers of one hand lightly over her skin. His other was lightly clasped with one of hers over her belly. He was thankful that she at least was now acknowledging it without the terror of before.

Now in preparing to get up his breathing began to depend. Catherine had fallen nearly into a doze but looked up when she sensed that his momentum had changed and to try and determine what he was thinking.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not quite knowing how to begin.

She looked out toward the nearest window and observed how dark it had gotten. Realizing how late it truly was she spoke the words first.

"We should head back, Henry."

"Catherine we don't, I mean I didn't mean to…" Henry cautioned, not wanting for her to be disturbed too much too fast.

"No Henry it's fine," she said, struggling to sit up as he was well and truly cradling her body.

""I am feeling better," she insisted, knowing from the look he was giving her that he wasn't convinced.

"Truly Henry, we shouldn't tarry."

Sighing both because she was right and because he was perfectly comfortable there, holding her so close…and her letting him.

"I know, " he answered, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Taking the decision out of his hands, Catherine scrambled to get out of his lap.

For all her grace, this was quite literally impossible to do gracefully. He laughed as more than a few limbs flayed out, and received a glare for his efforts.

"See what kind of lunch I will send tomorrow with that demeanor husband, I wouldn't…"

So thoroughly pleased that her spirits seemed to have raised Henry rose and approached her swiftly. Grasping her face in his hands Henry kissed her until her arms came around him. Then taking advantage of the distraction he bent to pick her up under the knees and slid the other under her shoulders.

Catherine threw her arms around his neck for balance, but when he closed one final drawer with his hip and began to walk out of the shop she realized how far he planned to go and tried to scold him.

"Henry this is really unnecessary, and the house is much too far for you to carry me there."

"And yet I managed to get you in my arms my love which is a rare occasion unto itself. As such, though I promise not to tax myself beyond my capacity, I do plan to walk as far as I wish with my beautiful wife in my arms. You or anyone else may scold me but I intend to persist, and scolding will only increase my desire and endurance to do so."

Smiling she gave up for now, instead choosing to snuggle into his chest and rest in her husband's arms.

He made it all the way out to the road that led out of the village, though their other occupation had stopped soon after leaving the shop. Instead Catherine had rested her head on his chest, choosing not to further protest him carrying her toward their home.

Eventually placing her down gently he guided her nearest hand into the crook of his elbow as they continued their journey home, Content to just be near her and fairly confident that she would be alright, that they all would.


	20. Expanding the Family

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 20 - Expanding the Family

By the time they walked home Catherine was significantly calmer but the tears marks were still evident on her face.

Because it was unusual for their parents to be gone at such an odd time, all but Mary, Francis and Elisabeth rushed out to meet the couple as they approached.

Francis sauntered out not long after and joined in with the chaos.

Noticing the evidence of his mother's distress he intended to inquire about more details later on, but for now he would simply try to keep the little ones as occupied as possible.

While they were walking back Catherine and Henry decided how to tell the children. Having had so many pass through her body already Catherine knew she would soon begin to show, had she been paying attention she probably would have noticed it already.

Once the meal was finished Henry called for everyone to quiet down and made the announcement that there family would be growing again. The children were all stunned into silence at first but eventually they responded each in their own way.

Margot, Little Henry, and Charles were jumping up and down and came over to hug their mother.

Claude and Elisabeth were subdued in their answer though they did smile and passed on their congratulations, at which point Hercule started crying hysterically at the commotion. Elisabeth went to comfort him but both girls were no doubt already thinking about what it would mean to have another infant in the house.

Francis and Mary were both happy for them but were equally concerned that there was something else going on that they weren't being told. It seemed to big of a coincidence that their parents would come home so late and subdued and then make an announcement like this without them being connected.

Lessons passed by with little to note that evening. Catherine appreciated the ritual as it not only settled everyone but allowed her a moment to breathe.

Soon the little ones were sent off to bed and Henry sent Catherine to sit before the fire.

"But Henry I…"

"Have been exhausted, and should take every opportunity to rest that you can? Yes I fully agree my queen."

She looked at him crossly but moved to comply.

"Really Henry, if I am your queen than shouldn't you be answering to me and not ordering me around?"

"If you had not named me your king, and the king did not have authority over the queen I might agree. But as it stands, both are true and so my statement stands."

Now pouting slightly Catherine merely diverted her attentions, noting that her mending pile had grown quite a bit and she she decided to grab that before settling as requested by the fire.

All of the children came out to wish her goodnight as they finished readying for bed, with Mary, Francis, and Hercule coming out last. Catherine gladly set her work aside to take her youngest for his evening feeding.

His fussiness had calmed but only slightly. Indeed he was fairly acrobatic and at times refused to stay latched.

Eventually Francis could stand to it no longer and he asked plainly, "Mother we know that something else is going on that you are not telling us. You may not want to worry the younger ones, but Mary and I should at least know."

Catherine remained distracted with Hercule for a moment longer, taking the time to consider her words. Henry in the mean time stood up and moved to the side of Catherine's chair, placing one hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. His movement caught her eye and she looked up at him before addressing their oldest children.

"There is not really anything wrong, it is more so a concern of the toll this pregnancy might take on me."

"Mother are you concerned that you will, I mean that you might…" Mary jumped in clearly aware of the dangers of childbirth and assuming the worst.

"We will know no more than we do a day at a time Mary," Catherine cautioned, sounding much calmer than she felt herself. "But yes, there is some concern that this will not be an easy pregnancy and there there may be some complications, particularly as the months near their end, and during the birth itself."

"I can seek out training in the ways of a midwife. I know I am young still, but it might at least help a little. I can go tomorrow once Francis and Bash are here so there will be plenty of help and…"

"Thank you Mary, but Nostradamus has helped me through most of my labors and I should be fine." Catherine answered, amused by Mary's desire to fix things and her impatience in doing so.

"Then what can we do to help?" Francis interjected, taking on the voice of reason, for which his father smiled, noting how grown up he sounded."

"Though your mother will not like this, we will all be making an extra effort to help out around here." Looking down at his wife with a look that left no room for her protests," The more she rests, the better off this will be for her and for the baby."

Hercule decided at that moment to flail himself nearly out of Catherine's lap.

Lunging for him, Henry decided that it was time for their littlest one to be put to bed himself.

"I will be back shortly," he spoke to no one in particular.

Leaning down to kiss Catherine on the forehead briefly he retreated back into their room.

Mary and Francis continued asking Catherine questions. Though they had not been unaware of what occurred during pregnancy as they were the eldest, they had never asked about the specifics.

When Henry returned the discussion was still continuing.

Sitting down at Catherine's feet he began removing her shoes and stockings.

"No Henry really, I am fine." Catherine protested, but to no avail.

This was one way that Henry had shown affection for his wife during every pregnancy since he figured out the magic of kneading her feet.

Mary and Francis tried to hide their giggles and snickers respectively as Catherine turned to putty in Henry's hands. Somewhere along the way her hands naturally moved to cradle her lower stomach.

The group dropped into silence, and the siblings eventually noticed that Catherine had nearly fallen asleep.

Henry nodded to Mary and Francis to retire and they each approached their parents to give them a kiss goodnight.

Catherine roused just enough to return their sentiments and Henry paused long enough to bid them good night properly. Eventually returning his gaze to his wife he could she that she had woken up just a little more and seemed relatively calm but pensive. It was an improvement from earlier but still one he was to fond of.

Offering his hand Catherine obliged, reaching out and grasping his fingers with her own.

As expected he helped to pul her her her feet but instead of beginning the journey to their rom he puled her closer and began swaying to a song Catherine could not hear.

"Henry what are you doing?" She questioned him sleepily.

"Well soon you will begin to grow and we will be unable to do this comfortably, so I thought I would begin storing up for later."

Appreciating the gesture but still thinking him silly she shook her head but laid it down on his chest anyway.

They continued on for a time, watching the fire die down and letting the peace of the night settle firmly over them.

Later, once they were tucked into bed, Catherine allowed Henry to cradle her securely. Not that she minded, but he was always more physically affectionate, sometimes a little too enthusiastically.

Tonight through she appreciated it as it helped to quell her spinning thoughts.

He had promised to be there for her, and always had.

No matter how these next months turned out, she knew he would be by her side.

He had earned her trust, and her love.

Her husband, her king.


	21. The Ordinary and the Not-So-Ordinary

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 21 - The Ordinary and the Not-So-Ordinary

With this new news of another child, Henry began in earnest to finish the extra room he had been slowly building.

He tried to make a point of taking at least one full day off of work at his shop to rest from his normal labors and to open extra time with his family. This project had been labeled the 'men's' project by Charles and so with the help of Francis, Charles, and Little Henry the room had slowly but surely come together.

Thanks to the help of the little ones it had been coming together slower than what Henry would normally have accomplished but he didn't mind.

Now he wanted to get it done as quickly as possible and so he decided to put Francis and Bash's lessons on hold and asked them both to assist in finishing the addition.

Adding some practical strength training would also not hurt their progress.

In addition it looked like there might be a storm brewing over the horizon and he wanted to try and get the roof more suitably secured so that hopefully they would not have to wait to dry it out again.

Mary would periodically come out with refreshments and it was interesting watching the the three young people interact.

They were definitely all growing up, Bash of course even faster than his younger peers, but it was all the more clear in situations like these.

Though Henry would never desire to overtly direct any of their choices that inevitably came with growing up and becoming full members of the community, he would be very pleased if either Francis or Bash became interested in Mary.

Perhaps a bit more biased towards Francis for obvious reasons, but Bash would certainly be a good choice as well, his temperament pleasantly unusual for their time.

At one point they all got in a splashing fight with the water she brought out.

It reminded Henry of his youth, Catherine would even indulge him sometimes if he could convince her.

One day not far into their marriage he bad gone to pick up Catherine on his stallion.

She though him totally ridiculous for keeping it, at the back of the blacksmith's shop and covered only by a raised lean to against the building when it rained. He however insisted that she learn to ride, or at least to ride with him.

After riding with her a few time he had an idea for a saddle made to accommodate a women's dress, but that was a project for another day, and one which he intended to include his wife in the planning.

In the mean time he rode to pick up Catherine as she should be finishing up with her day time occupation and able to come with him. He had thought ahead and brought a cold dinner from the tavern so that they could stay out for a time and enjoy the weather.

With a look that spoke of both her amusement and her annoyance at his insistence, she mounted with him and then they were off.

When he had first brought her along on rides he insisted that she stay in front of him so that he could hold on to her. As they became more practiced though she decided that it would be far better to mount behind him as he had far better control and ability to maneuver without her in the way.

Today he planned to go down to the nearby stream, set out a blanket he had also packed and spend a leisurely evening with her.

He knew that there were chores to be done back in their little room, but they had both been working hard and he thought they could use a break.

They decided to settle near the edge where they could dip their toes in.

A good idea for sure and one which was mutually agreed upon, until Henry's foot came up just a little too fast out of the water and splashed Catherine.

To this day he would swear that it was an accident, and she would swear that it wasn't.

All things considered though, after that it was all out war.

First just with feet, then with their whole selves, Henry jumping in first with a great splash at which point Catherine was so drenched that she came in not long after him and they both wound up soaked from head to toe.

With the laughter that ensued an uninformed passerby might have thought they were still courting, a couple finding mischief with which to entertain themselves. Now in their mid teens they had grown up much in these last two years, and it was moments like this that made it worth it.

Catherine even allowed Henry a few kisses even in full view of anyone that might have stumbled their way.

Eventually making their way out they sat together on the bank, though drying off was not the exact aim as Henry had pulled her onto his lap and they remained there until the sun began to set.

His memory ending Henry once again noticed the young ones in their game.

He mad miraculously been kept out of it…at least until he felt a generous splash of water drip down his back.

Turning around he saw his wife grinning from ear to ear, bucket in hand.

Not wanting her to have all the fun, Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the game.

Giggling and squealing Henry and Catherine both fully joined in to the amusement of the three younger ones. It didn't take long for Little Henry, Charles, Mary, and Margot to join in either.

Elisabeth had held Hercule back and she and Claude were staying a safe distance away from the fray.

Another moment to be remembered, another moment to be thankful for.

-/-/-/-

Out of breath but still smiling generously the whole family tromped in to their respective rooms to change into dry clothing. Henry and Catherine changed separately, and Catherine first so that she could finish up preparations for dinner.

Henry meanwhile was sitting by the fire, perfectly content at his life and his family.

The children were changed and sent back out again, they each found toys near the hearth and began playing relatively quietly. Henry watched them affectionately and allowed them to pull him into their stories and games.

Dinner that night was a quieter affair although there was the occasional excited chatter as the afternoon was recounted.

Instead of regular lessons for the evening the children put on a small play. The older ones had crafted the script and found parts for each of the younger ones as well.

In it Mary and Francis were posed as the Dauphin and Dauphine of Francis given the chance to rule as the King and Queen were away on official business and had left the care of the realm in the hands of the next in line for the throne.

Most of the rest of the children played peasants, come to present their requests, though Charles played their lone guard.

Sometime near the end, Little Henry charged in supposedly intent on taking Mary and Francis hostage and leading a coup against the current ruling family. A massive battle ensued where Francis and Charles endeavored to fend off Little Henry and Claude, who had been roped in to playing a soldier as well.

In the end the Dauphin and Dauphine were kept safe and the traitors were taken away.

After a long round of applause and many bows, Mary and Francis approached Catherine and Henry to place their homemade crowns on their parent's heads.

Catherine smiled as she received her crown, while Henry first blushed at his.

Looking over at his wife however, his embarrassment turned to joy and a smile spread across his face as he saw her as he always did.

He was not lying when he said that he could so easily see her as a queen.

Grasping her hand Catherine looked over at him as he stood before her and then knelt down, kissing her hand.

"My queen," he stated unabashedly.

Now it was her time to blush, never really liking such attentions.

Rising herself and drawing him back up to standing, Catherine answered more in gesture than in word as her gaze held him as if under a spell.

"And my king," she returned his sentiment, drawing him down for a quick kiss on the lips.

By this point all of the younger children had gathered around them with all the excitement.

The shadows danced with the firelight as the whole family began chatting and giggling, enjoying the fun of the evening.

Though slightly embarrassed Mary and Francis both looked on with a smile of appreciation on their faces for the love and devotion evident in both of their parents for each other…each separately hoping that one day they might find the same.


	22. The Doting, the Daring

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 22 - The Doting, The Daring

As the weeks continued to pass Catherine's belly noticeably grew and the children were enthralled, amazed, and confused each according to their own understanding of what was happening.

Henry was absolutely head over heels, devoting every minute he was not needed elsewhere to pampering his wife or offering to help her in this way and that. It was almost embarrassing, and he did not always escape the encounter unscathed as Catherine's rarely seen temper became less and less controlled.

Henry secretly loved this too, watching his normally calm wife become slightly unhinged, but he knew better than to tell her that,

He had decided however to make a game of how fast he could convince her to sit down and remain seated for the evening once dinner was complete. She did appreciate the gesture, and how jovial he became at attempting to be creative in convincing her.

Most evenings she was too tired to properly argue and so she allowed him to think that he had convinced her.

With the days getting noticeably warmer this only got worse, both her exhaustion and her temper. Henry had taken to setting a small bowl and cloth on the small table near their bed at night so that sit would be available to her if she was too warm.

He did this especially for those nights when she woke up in the middle of the night overheated as she loathed to wake him up. He on the other hand did not want her walking around in her increasingly growing condition in the dark.

Unfortunately one other symptoms of pregnancy for her was an increase in nightmares, ones based in reality and totally imagined.

Over the years Henry had only gotten a few of them out of her but she so disliked sharing that he did his best not to pry. At first he felt hurt about her not telling him, but Brigitte had set him straight fairly quickly,

Everyone had their secrets, and allowing yourself to be vulnerable was one of the hardest things for anyone to do willingly. He had an inkling that they were in part a redux of hr past that she desperately wanted to forget, but in almost every other way she willing shared with him much of herself and so he did his best to let go of this one thing.

Overall though, hers and Nostradamus's fears seem to be unfounded. Though she was growing faster than Henry remembered being normal for her, she did not seem to have any additional symptoms that warranted concern. Catherine even agreed to see Nostradamus more than was usual for this condition to ease all minds involved.

Catherine really did not need much convincing, until she was supposed to actually leave and always seem to have one more thing to accomplish.

Henry did his best to be available for such times so that he could escort her there himself and quell any hesitation or excuses that his wife camp up with about leaving to do so.

"If you don't come willingly Catherine, I will carry you there myself. "

Henry had threatened her with this on several occasions, one of the reasons for her temper being aimed at him.

Overall though and despite all of the hurdles, Catherine's being pregnant was a time when she and Henry always grew closer particularly as it was a time indisputably focused on her.

Though Catherine did not appreciate the idea of so much attention, she did relish it in the moment.

-/-/-/-

One day shortly after lunch Catherine was working in the kitchen when Mary approached her having just put the little ones down for their afternoon nap.

"Mother I would like to speak with you."

It was odd for Mary to sound so formal and so it worried Catherine somewhat, but what could possibly be bothering her twelve, almost thirteen year old taught she could not guess.

Mary had been a bit overly attentive with her 'condition' but otherwise had not seemed burdened to the point of concern, either in taking on additional responsibilities or of the natural concern most children had over adding one more to a family.

After they both sat down, Catherine more and more slowly as each day passed and her center of gravity shifted, she could see that her daughter now looked….worried?

"Mother I went to visit Greer today at Ms. De Poitiers and discovered that she had asked a midwife to come and stay with them to help assist some of the ladies living in her house."

Catherine had heard about that. She feared that the questionable reputation of Diane's establishment was about to become far more scrutinized in light of these happenings. And Greer had recently been offered to Diane as if she was an 'ornament', since her parent's were becoming concerned they could not find a suitable match for her themselves.

It really was her father who was the cause of this change.

"She is too old and plain," were his exact words if Mary had relayed them correctly.

It was unimaginable.

And yes now, two of the ladies proved to be with child.

Catherine considered Mary's request. She was not opposed to Mary learning a skill, and it would be considered a reputable one.

"I see no reason for you not to Mary, but I hope you don't feel like you need to. This is not a responsibility I want you to feel obligated to take on."

Reaching out for Mary's hand, Catherine tried to instill in her this truth, worries that as she often did Mary sought to take on more in her young life than Catherine ever wanted her to. To please her and Henry even as they absolutely adored her just as she was.

Smiling Mary answered, "I know mother, but I would like to know more about this. In addition, at my age all of the boys are being expected to learn a skill and I don't see why I might not as well."

Appreciating the logic, and Mary's' spunk, Catherine returned her smile and squeezed her hand before letting go.

"Of course Mary, you are welcome to seek out training as a midwife, and should you still wish to, you may also help with the delivery of your newest brother or sister."

"Thank you mother," Mary answered, bouncing up and running into her room.

Poking her head outside the doorframe a moment later she continued, "May I go into town and inquire of the midwife?"

Fondly amused at her energetic daughter, Catherine nodded her approval and watched the girl disappear for a moment and then back out again faster than Catherine could have even gotten up out of her seat.

Catherine could only hope that as the months went on that everything would stay as calm as they seemed. She did not relish the idea of those visitors returning, especially as her pregnancy continued, and now Mary sought training outside of their house.

The strain of pregnancy did nothing to calm her worries for her family in any way. If anything she felt the weight of her role as their parent all the more.

Trying to calms her thoughts as they started to spin, she tried to focus on all that was good in her life, to keep the demons at bay.

Turning to bring her awareness to Claude and Elisabeth she smiled at her next oldest daughters playing a friendly game of cards at the table.

Her family was her pride and joy, and would light the way when life became too much to bear.


	23. The Beating of War Drums

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 23 - The Beating of War Drums

The next day Catherine was finishing up a few things in the garden, peaceably alone for once as all of the children were inside changing after their trip to the stream.

They had planned to go together as a family but Henry ended up having to deal with an emergency from one of his long time customers. He did however, send Francis on ahead and as soon as he got there the whole group of them headed off for a picnic and an afternoon of relaxation.

As the heat during the day increased, so did the heat in the house and Catherine appreciated the reprieve from working inside.

There was also little shade around their property except right near the one side of the garden. and so even just sitting under a tree and feeling the breeze go past was a welcome treat.

The few times that one or a few of the children had decided to take advantage of the shade near the garden they were promptly sat down and told very plainly that hastily placed feet attached to running legs had no place in Mother's garden, make no mistake.

They had all gotten back finally and Mary and Francis had offered to take care of the little ones. As Catherine now knew why she had been getting so exhausted she did not complain and allowed herself the time away from her rambunctious lot.

She was just about to head in when she heard the hoofs of several horses approaching.

Turning to face the visitors she was not at all pleased with what she saw.

The three men that had come around several weeks ago, this time armed with swords and moving quickly, had returned and the looks on their faces did not sit well with Catherine.

Shoring herself up for the confrontation she rose to her full, albeit still somewhat diminutive height, planted her feet firmly and prepared for the initiated guests.

The addition of her pregnant belly could have had one of a few effects as well, in either direction. She did hope however that it might deter them from taking any serious action if that was their intention.

Anyone who saw her handle the few number of situation that required such a show of strength might think that she liked such interactions, but in reality she would have withered away and hid if she had the choice. Assuming though that they were after Mary, and she had not intentions of simply allowing them to take her away.

They dismounted just like before and the leader approached her with a face that said he meant business.

"Good day m'lady, I have returned about the inquiry I had many weeks ago, though I come now with some additional information."

The tenor in his voice made her uncomfortable, and his certainty didn't help.

Catherine's mind was racing as she considered the ramifications of his return, clearly with more information this time. It would seem that the strangers who Bash saw lurking around were the same as these that had visited some time ago and that they had not yet left.

She and Henry certainly had never thought that taking Mary in would result in this. That a good deed might end up tearing through their family and their hearts.

Catherine tried to think of something, anything that she could to counter his presentation of 'information' that could result in Mary's removal from their care. Catherine would do anything in her power to save her children, but even with Bash and Francis learning to fight and their good standing with the others in the village, there might be little they could do to stop them from forcibly removing Mary once and for all.

"After speaking with you I asked around further and it would appear that the red head lives here, and I must say your oldest girl does not look much like any of the others. Her coloring is much fairer except for the striking locks that rest upon her head."

Looking behind her Catherine plastered a confused look on her face hoping to buy enough time to come up with a convincing counter.

She was quite certain that Mary should not go with thee men, but she needed a feasible reason to refuse them.

"Oh, you must be referring to Mary, our maid."

Catherine nearly choked on her own words.

This was not a good idea, but she could think of no better one that would do.

"We acquired her when she was young and will soon be a bride for my eldest son. Until she comes of age she has been serving us in payment for her room and board. Her family was unable to care for her anymore and so we provided her a home in exchange for her work and this promise. We did not know there was any despite over her guardianship."

Taking on what she hoped looked like a more calculating expression Catherine continued.

"I believe it has been a beneficial arrangement on all sides. You are are welcome to ask her yourself if you are concerned for her treatment, and of course you can return to her family to inform them that she is being well take care of and will soon be a married woman."

Clearly not expecting this answer the man frowned but decided to play along for a time.

"That is agreeable, why don't you bring her out here so that we might speak with her, I am certain that if she…"

"Forgive me, but anything regarding business my husband insists on being here for. Why don't you come back and join us for our evening meal and we can discuss this then." Gesturing behind her Catherine continued, "Then you can tell us all more about Mary's family and what she would be returning to so that a decision may be made from there."

Glaring at her mildly, clearly disapproving of this turn of events the man frowned but assented, "We will return this evening with an additional horse ready for the lass's return."

The threat clear in his voice, it took all of Catherine's energy to keep her calm as she watched he and his men ride away.

This was not good.

Her mind spinning, Catherine began thinking of the many avenues of where this may lead.

First and foremost in her mind though was that she needed to speak with Henry.

"Francis" she called as she entered the house.

"Yes mother?"

"I need you to go and retrieve your father."

Standing with a concerned look on his face, Francis walked over to her and further inquired, "Mother, what is going on? I saw you with those men out there, what did they want."

Trying to sound calmed than she felt, Catherine implied him,"For the moment that is not what is important, please just go and get your father for me."

Still not understanding why she would not explain further, Francis agreed and began to make his way to the front door.

As he passed she grabbed his arm firmly, "Francis, please hurry."

Nodding he hastily put his shoes in order to make his way into the village.

"Oh and Francis," she called out as an afterthought."

Meeting her eyes Francis paused.

"See if our priest and Nostradamus might come for an late lunch. If either implies that it may be an imposition, tell him that I very much desire their presence for the sake of our family."

"Yes Mother." he replied, already well on his way.

Catherine did not consider herself a religious woman, but she began praying in earnest then.

This might take a miracle.


	24. Testing by Fire

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 24 - Testing by Fire

Understandably, Catherine's worry had been thrust into full throttle, and sending Francis off like that would not have been missed especially by her older children.

Turning back into the house Catherine paused for a moment before flying into action.

"Mary, I will need you to help me prepare dinner tonight, Elisabeth and Claude you two are to keep the others in hand."

In addition to having a meal to prepare Catherine needed some time to collect her thoughts. She moved with purpose into the party and began to collect ingredients for their dinner preparations.

Mary followed with a basket to catch everything the Catherine pulled off of the shelves.

"Mother is everything alright?" Mary asked noticing Catherine's agitation.

Trying to delay this conversation until she could speak with Henry, Catherine chose to merely speak of that which she could confirm.

"We will be having guests for dinner this evening so I will need your assistance to make sure everything is prepared in the necessary quantity."

"But mother, who were those men outside?"

Choosing not to turn and look at her daughter lest her face give something away Catherine finished what she was doing and moved back into the kitchen.

"They wish do do business with us and will be returning to discuss this further tonight when your father is here."

"But why did Francis leave in such a hurry? Is there something the matter?"

Pausing and closing her eyes in frustration at how persistent Mary was being, no matter how reasonable her questions were, Catherine answered vaguely but honestly, "Mary, you asked me not that long ago about the prospect of being married but not knowing where it would take you."

Mary did not like the beginning of that answer and so answered hesitantly, "yes…"

"There are times in life when one has choices, and there are times when the choices are few or even non-existent."

Turning to Mary, Catherine removed the basket from her grasp, put it down on the counter, and gripped her arms firmly but gently. "When these choices come upon us there are one of three reactions we may make, as people…but especially as women."

Catherine's eyes were glimmering, less from pending tears and more from the importance of what she was trying to relay.

"In those times Mary you can react in rebellion, railing against whatever results with everything in your being. You can choose to not react at all, allowing what happens to paralyze you or at the very least respond by not responding. Or you can become an active player in whatever game is afoot, good, bad, or indifferent.'

Loosening her hands so that they slid down Mary's arms she found the girl's hands and grasped them equally as gently.

"And indeed Mary, most of life is indeed just that, a game in which you can either be a player or be played. It is a choice that only you can make, and some of those choices can be hard to undo once done."

Trying to figure out what could possibly have prompted her mother to say such a thing Mary smiled a wary smile and tried to process what she had been told.

Not liking the response she saw, although it was indeed a reasonable one for what she had just said, Catherine tried to comfort her daughter with as much as she felt she could reveal.

"I do not mean to scare you Mary but you are growing up, and as a flower first blooms then fades, the way you have seen the world in these early years of your life will soon begin to change. And once it does, you can never go back to seeing it in the same way again."

Releasing her hands and cupping her face Catherine continued, "Your father and I will protect you for as long as we can, and help you as much as we are able, but we cannot protect you from everything. Indeed one day this 'everything' may include the choices that you make, even in good faith, and with the best hope in what they will bring."

Still t a loss as to what Catherine was speaking of Mary answered simply, "Yes mother."

Wishing she could give more reassurance Catherine smiled at her daughter and leaned down to leave a kiss on her forehead before she pulled back and stated with certainty, "Good, then we will begin by cutting vegetables to go with a roast and make some fresh bread along with potatoes for tonight."

She turned to the basket with the gathered produce and sorted it as needed.

"Tonight we will show our guests that while we may not be rich, we are well enough off and then some."

Still at a loss Mary went to get a knife so that she could begin.

Though her mother seemed to have recovered from whatever was bothering her, May could not help but think that there was something ominous about what was yet to come that evening. That she soon might have to make one of those choices that mother had been speaking of.

Though she trusted her parents, her gut still tightened at this unknown.

She did not like this one bit.

-/-/-/-

Henry closed up the shop as soon as Francis came in and relayed Catherine's message.

He had just finished with his customer and was planning on heading home shortly so he was able to finish that much faster and be on his way.

Francis also told him of Catherine's final request and sent the boy to finish his errand while he returned to the house.

It was a most unusual request, but then again so was this one. He trusted Catherine though and knew that she would not ave made it if it wasn't important.

When he got to the house what he saw would have made him smile if he wasn't so worried. Catherine and Mary together were working in the kitchen on quite a large meal from what he could see.

What the occasion was he could not guess, especially as it sounded like she had been a bit frantic in her request.

Walking into the kitchen he had barely announced himself when Catherine turned to Mary, gave her a few more instructions, left everything, and dragged him back out the front door.

All the way to the other side of the house they went until Catherine stopped abruptly and by way of explanation blurted out, "Mary and Francis will need to be wed."

To his credit Henry barely reacted, only blinking once as he tried to make sense out of what she just said.

"Catherine I…" he began, but had barely gotten even that out when she began explaining at an extraordinarily fast rate and pacing as she went so that he could barely understand her.

"…strangers…red hair…Mary…married…back to her family…"

"Catherine," he said finally, reaching for her as she once again passed him. He was able to stop her in her tracks and turn her to face him.

Once he had her gaze stayed on him Henry pleaded with her.

"Slowly my love, what has you so worried?"

Biting her lip she took a breath and began.

"I was in the garden today when those strangers returned, this time nearly demanding that the girl they were looking for was Mary and that they intended to return her to her family back where they come from. And they had swords Henry, and I was alone with the children and could think of nothing else to say, so I told then that Mary was our servant betrothed to marry Francis and that if they wished to take her they would have to talk to you first."

Henry would have interjected here if given the option but Catherine still continued.

"And I didn't even think that they would agree so I invited them to discuss it tonight at dinner hoping that I could delay them long enough to have you here, but now they are expecting to come back and find out that Mary and Francis are indeed planning to marry, and if the return and found out I have lied I am sure they will take Mary from us whether she or we like it or not."

By this point she had gotten herself so worked up that Henry simply pulled her to himself and wrapped her in his arms, whispering words of comfort into her hair as she began to sob into his chest, all her worry finally coming out in a rush.

"We will find a way through this Catherine, we always do," he tried to reassure her, though he wasn't so sure of how certain even he could be about his statement.

What a mess.


	25. The Best Laid Plans of Mice & Men

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 25 - The Best Laid Plans of Mice & Men

Catherine and Henry sat down to try to think of all possible scenarios by which this might be resolved.

They had no proof that these men were not related to Mary so it seemed unlikely they could outright refuse them, especially as it seemed they had come well prepared to complete their mission by force.

Catherine had already considered drugging them but it seemed unlikely that it would be a solution that would last any length of time.

Neither she nor Henry would consider a more permanent solution by way of herbs or any other method save self defense. And Catherine wold not even entertain the possibility of her boys taking the initiative in combat or even instigating it knowingly as the possibility of injury was so high.

They could possibly hide her or send her away, but that seemed to be the riskiest solution of all as they would have even less control over what happened to her.

Of course if Mary chose to go with them of her own free will they would not stop her, in that way Catherine had not lied.

It would break their heart, but they would not force her to stay.

And then there was the option of marrying her, or at least pretending to. Though Catherine had already considered having Nostradamus 'marry' them with the understanding that it would be a farce she was not sure it would be believed as the visitors seemed to have been around for some time and likely would have known that Nostradamus was no priest.

No if that was the solution they sought it would have to be real, and likely soon. And there wasn't even a guarantee that they would allow the ceremony to go on and simply steal her away anyway, possibly going as far as widowing her first so that there would be no dispute.

Catherine shuddered at that thought.

"Catherine we must speak with Mary and Francis about this. Though there are no guaranteed solutions, it is their lives we are speaking of and so they should be included in the choice."

Sighing deeply Catherine acknowledged the wisdom in Henry's words, "I know, and though they are not much younger than we were when we were married, it still aches that they have been faced with this so soon. That their innocence is being ripped away when they are both still so tender."

Putting his arm around her shoulders he drew her nearer, "Spoken like a true mother. But have you not noticed how they've grown? How they are already becoming the man and woman they one day will be?"

"I know but…"

"Have faith my love," he cut hr off gently, kissing her hair to try and strengthen his point. "In circumstances like these all we can do is have faith."

-/-/-/-

Bash showed up not long after that but noticed Catherine and Henry sitting outside before they noticed him. Hearing the others inside he once again decided to give them space.

He entered the house and looked around. Everything seemed normal, and he had recently learned that with the advent of pregnancy came quite a bit of emotional upheaval and assumed that Catherine might be experiencing such a moment.

Though the fact that Henry was already home was a bit unusual.

When he looked more closely at Mary she also seemed tense, though nothing was obviously amiss. And Francis was also missing.

"Mary is everything alright?" he finally asked. There was too much not quite right for his liking.

Sighing, she put down her tools and turned around. "I don't know Bash, mother is definitely concerned about something, but she won't say what. And she and father are outside speaking of whatever it is in private, and then there is Francis who has not yet returned from wherever he went after he left to go and get father."

"Why did he need to do that?"

"I don't know," she said, tears beginning to wet up in her eyes. "Mother was speaking to me before very strangely, and nothing is as it should be, and they are being very secretive about whatever is happening, and I have such a abad feeling about this."

By this point tears began rolling down her face and Bash couldn't help but move over to her and wrap his arms around her.

Though they were not nearly as close as she and Francis, he still considered himself a close friend. This was so rare for her that at first he was stunned, but then as she continued and did not seem to be calming down…

Just then Francis came in and asked, "What happened?"

Bash and Mary nearly jumped apart as they hadn't noticed him at all.

Mary wiped the tears away and tried to push aside her emotions as the moment was now over and she began to feel rather silly.

Bash answered instead, "Mary is just worried about whatever it is that your parents won't talk about."

"Well Nostradamus and our priest just went to talk to them, though what all this has to do with mother being so rattled I have no idea."

The three fell into silence.

Eventually Mary turned back to finish cutting the vegetables

All three became lost in their own thoughts until Charles came over to Bash and asked him to join them. Never one to deny such a reasonable request Bash agreed, though with a more subdued presence than usual.

"My herbs are through here." Mary and Francis heard their mother's voice from the doorway.

Clearly in the middle of a conversation, the four adults previously speaking outside all came in still absorbed in what they had been discussing.

Catherine and Nostradamus disappeared into the pantry where she kept the herbs that she collected personally. Part of the fruit of her conversations and friendship with Nostradamus was a moderate understanding of this art, though she was certainly not the expert he was.

Henry meanwhile was relieved to see that Bash had indeed come over so that he wouldn't have to go searching for the boy, or into town himself.

"Bash I have a message for you to carry back to your mother."

And odd request for sure as no one ever asked his mother for anything.

Demanded. yes. Assumed, yes. Asked…no.

"Of course, what am I to tell her?"

Henry motioned for him to walk outside with him as he relayed the request.

Bash was uncertain but it was a reasonable request to be sure and so he agreed and started on his way.

Catherine left Nostradamus in the pantry and came back out again. She sought out Henry's gaze before continuing, though her eyes never left his.

"Father you are welcome to come sit, and Elisabeth can get you something to refresh you if you wish. Otherwise, Mary I need to speak with you, and Francis your father needs to see you as well."

Turning abruptly she called over her other girls. "Claude, Elisabeth, you are in charge of the boys and Margot, while we talk to your siblings."

This did not sit well with Mary, but she obeyed. Walking out with Catherine her stomach felt heavy as her mother seemed quite nervous about whatever it was they would be discussing.

Hopefully she would at least she would find out what this was all about.


	26. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 26 - Decisions, Decisions

Henry also took Francis outside but in the opposite direction.

Francis could feel his father's concern in the weight of his step and in his demeanor. If he had not been concerned from his mother's initial request, he certainly was now.

Eventually Henry turned to face Francis, a noticeably sufficient distance from the house and where his mother and Mary were that they would not be overheard.

"Francis," Henry began, "you have done well as my apprentice these last years, and it has been my honor to see you begin to develop into the man you will become."

Though he paused in his speech, it did not seem like his father was finished at all and so Francis waited.

"I have also had the pleasure of seeing you with your younger brothers and sisters and believe that one day you will be a good and kind father, able to instruct your own children so that they too might grow into fine men and women as it should be."

"Thank you father," Francis replied now completely at a loss at where this was going.

"My question to you is this, and I want you to really consider this before you answer. I will not fault you for whatever answer you give and want you to answer as honestly as you can."

"Of course father, what is it?"

"Francis," he began but paused mid statement as the weight of what he was going to ask his son, not yet a man, though well on his way to being one.

"Francis I want you to consider what you would say to the possibility of a marriage of convenience, not for money or power, but for the life of another in jeopardy."

Frowning Francis replied simply, "I don't understand father."

Pursing his lips together Henry continued.

"My son I know you are well aware that although we try our best as your parents to raise you brothers and sisters all with in equal standing and without partiality."

Nodding his head in agreement Francis answered, "Yes of course father, you and mother have always been wonderful parents. Even to Mary we have never let as if you favored or desired one of us over another."

Chuckling Henry answered, "While I am sure that is not entirely true Francis I appreciate the compliment. But Francis you know there are others out there that do not have the same thoughts, that view women as property and second class citizens."

Frowning Francis once again acknowledged his father's words. "Yes of course father, though this view is held by few in our village and they are often held in little regard, I still don't understand what this is about."

Nodding his head and smiling as if to remember a memory of mixed emotions Henry continued, "And what if it was within your power to save a young woman from a fate lacking respect or even of cruelty, would you do it?"

"I would do my best father but I am not very able in many things, only recently having turned twelve and still an apprentice, what could I possibly do that would be of any help?"

"Indeed my son, sometimes it takes only a word and a promise to be of service to this end, but it is not a word to be taken lightly."

Now getting frustrated at his father's use of evasion Francis asked plainly. "Father what are you asking of me? We are going round and round in circles over what feels like it might be a veery simple question."

Sighing Henry smiled at Francis's words, so much wisdom from one so small.

"Francis what if you were presented with the choice of marrying someone purely to prevent her from entering a life unknown, but one which very well may lead to a great deal of loss and pain.

"I don't know father, I have certainly not yet considered the possibility of marriage. Are you speaking of Greer, Mary's friend? I…I am certainly not pleased at how her reputation has been tarnished by her new living arrangements, but we hardly know each other. I don't know even know if she would consider it."

"Rocking back and forth on his heels Henry answered him, "Then it is a good thing that it is not Greer I am speaking of, but Mary."

-/-/-/-

"Mother, will you please tell me what is going on," Mary insisted.

Her mother had not yet stopped after marching them both out of the house until she came to the span of rope between two sturdy trees they used to hang wet clothing. Nearby was a bench that they would sometimes sit to fold the dry laundry together and talk or sit quietly as the younger children played.

Sighing at the weight of what she needed to say, Catherine paused only momentarily before continuing.

"Mary earlier I spoke of moments in your life where sometimes decisions are forced upon you and once made it is up to you to do what you can with what you are provided."

"Yes mother, and it worries me no less than it did when you first mentioned it, what…"

"Mary those men were here for you." Catherine stated bluntly, knowing that there was no good way to say it, and that it would probably be better to just get this over with.

"For me, why?"

"They claim to be here on behalf of your family to bring you back with them so that you might be reunited with your family of birth."

"But why, I am perfectly happy here, and have been since you took me in all those years ago."

"I am glad to hear you say that Mary, especially as I do not believe that those men have any intention of taking no for an answer, and might indeed take some convincing of the truth in such a claim."

"Of course mother, I have never felt any different, I don't know why they would even consider this to be the contrary."

"Mary it is my understanding that they are far less concerned with how you feel in the matter than in what they can and will do, which brings me to the heart of the matter at hand."

"Mother I trust you and father, whatever this is I know that you have always desired the best for me, as with any of your other children."

"Then you must trust me now Mary when I tell you what I am about to put before you and to know that your father and I have considered all options we could see. That this seems to be the best option even though it is not our preferred one. At least not at this time."

"Please mother just tell me, what is it that you want me to do."

"Mary it is my belief that unless you wish to go with these men, and whatever they truly have planned for you that you must be married, possibly even tonight."

"What…but I haven't, I am not…to whom mother are you proposing I marry?"

"Francis."

-/-/-/-

The two pairs that had gone off to talk met in the front of the house.

Mary and Francis were looking at each other quite awkwardly, and had this not been such a serious situation Catherine would have laughed at the two of them.

"I believe we should leave them to speak with each other now Catherine," Henry stated finally, leaving no room for argument in his stance.

Catherine searched for the gaze of both of her children before giving her answer.

"We will figure this out no matter what you two decide. Though we believe this is the best course of action this will not be forced on you, either of you."

Their gazes finally falling from their mothers', both Mary and Francis nodded in response.

Henry reached for Catherine's arm, guiding her gently back toward the housetop give the two space.

"FrancisMary."

Spoken simultaneously, the faux pas allowed a little levity in a situation that at best was difficult, at worst was a nightmare coming true.

"Mary you should know that if you decide this is what you want, I will do my best to love and care for you wholeheartedly…that is to learn to love you with all of my being."

Surprised at his answer Mary nearly stuttered her response. "You mean you are actually considering this?

Unsure of whether to be shocked or confused by her answer he responded, "Of course Mary. I may not have considered this perviously, but I would never leave you to be abandoned, and I do care for you already. That is, if this is what you do want."

Still feeling a bit numb from this revelation she replied honestly, "Francis I don't even know what I want, this is all happening so fast."

"I know," he said, "for me as well. Though I suppose I am not the one that seems to be in danger here so perhaps I don't really know."

She stayed silent for what seemed like forever but must really have been only a few moments.

"I don't really have a choice here do I?"

Worried that she was being forced into this Francis tried to placate her. "We always have a choice Mary, and mother and father will do everything they can to protect you, you know that."

"But at what cost Francis? Mother said they had swords."

"And I would fight for you to the death, married or not." Francis replied with certainty.

-/-/-/-

Gazing at them from just around the corner of the house Catherine could not help but flashing back momentarily to the night Henry had just as awkwardly made his proposal.

A hasty choice of two unknowns.

Just then Henry wrapped his arms around her from behind and drew her back towards him.

She would have leaned into the embrace if she was less likely to fall over in the attempt. Instead she took a half step backwards and laid her head on his chest. In doing so she took her gaze off of the two young people now at a precipice and began running the last few weeks thorough her mind's eye.

She had counseled Mary about choices earlier, now come to fruition, but it wasn't really much of a choice.

Catherine's unknown had been Henry, Mary's were these strangers and their claims.

Henry loosened his hold and turned her around, breaking her train of thought.

"Come my queen, we should leave the prince and princess to their own deliberations while we finish getting ready for our guests."

He leaned down and cupped her cheeks to leave a sweet kiss on her lips.

As soon as he began to straighten though she pulled him back by his shirt and drew him into a searing embrace.

There had been so much going on that they really came together anymore for anything but consolation and she felt the loss. Now more than ever though she needed to feel connected to the man that had been by her side all these years, through many periods of joy and pain.

She needed her king to stand by her side, and to hold her heart.


	27. Hand in Hand, Heart in Heart

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 27 - Hand in Hand, Heart in Heart

Bash returned not long after and relayed his mother's agreement to their request.

Mary and Francis were still feeling a bit awkward and seemed to be avoiding each other ever so slightly whenever they were in the same room, which did not go unnoticed by their friend.

Mary and Catherine were both once again busy in the kitchen while Francis was helping his father set up a makeshift eating area outside for the additional guests, sixteen people simply would not fit in the common area of their house.

"Francis what is going on?" Bash inquired

Continuing on with his task Francis answered, "Unless things go differently than we think they will Mary and I will be married, very likely tonight."

"WHAT!" Bash nearly shouted. "What are you talking about, you are far too young for such things…"

Sighing Francis answered his friend though he was certain there was nothing that could explain this situation in a satisfactory manner.

"Those men that have been lurking about were here looking for Mary, a 'long lost relative' and seem to think they have the right to take her back with them. Should this continue to be their intent Mary and I are to marry to prevent them from taking her, tonight if necessary."

Bash froze for a moment and tried to process what he had just heard.

"I just can't believe that you two are to be married, haven't we been training with your father for just this reason? We can fight!"

"And then what Bash? For one, mother said they looked like trained soldiers, and for two, what if they come back later and take her anyway."

"They can take her once you two are married, and might just kill you to be sure there was no claim of wrongdoing by separating husband and wife."

"I believe that is where the request to your mother comes in, to hide them there until the men have left."

"Francis this is crazy you can't…"

"Yes Bash," Francis replied, frustration evident in his voice. "This crazy, but I care for Mary and have no intention of letting her be taken away if there is anything I can do to stop it."

"Then what about me, I could just as easily marry her, and I am at least old enough to be considered of marrying age."

Jealously reared up in Francis at his suggestion. Now that he had begun seriously considering this he was far less shocked by the possibility and beginning to become comfortable with the idea of Mary becoming his wife.

"That you will have to ask her. It is now and always will be her choice Bash."

-/-/-/-

Bash went back into the house wanting to speak to Mary as soon a possible but with all that she and Catherine were doing in the kitchen he couldn't bring himself to get in their way.

Not long after though Henry called the family all inside to discuss what would probably be happening that night. The younger ones did not really need to know the details, but Claude and Elisabeth certainly should and it wouldn't hurt for Charles and Little Henry to have some idea of what to expect.

"But father," Charles asked still not understanding, "Why would these men want to take Mary away from us? We all love her even if she was born somewhere else."

Smiling at his son's simplistic but truthful reasoning."Yes Charles, we know that and tonight will hopefully convince them that she belongs here. But unfortunately convincing them of that may not be enough." He sighed as he tried to think of how to inform his young son of how cruel life could be without scaring him entirely.

"Although we have always desired the best for Mary, and tried to be good neighbors to the others in the village, not everyone was raised or chooses to live that way.

"Then are we in danger father?" Quiet Elisabeth finally spoke, her voice so clearly heard that the strength it carried was pleasantly surprising.

"There is always that possibility Lizzy," he answered honestly. "But hopefully we have planned well enough that any danger can be averted and these men can be sent on their way without any further trouble,"

"As for any questions the men might pose tonight, remember that having Mary and Francis wed has been planned for a long time and since she came to us Mary has been our maid, although you can honestly say that she has been raised as if she was another of our daughters."

"Mother I am scared," said Little Henry, just old enough to begin to understand that there was trouble coming, but not really able to grasp all of what was going on with everything else."

Motioning for Mary to take over for her kneading the bread Catherine wiped her hands on her apron and reached down to pick him up. "Chers Yeux, there is nothing to be worried about, we will simply be playing a little bit of pretend tonight to make sure that you sister can stay with us for as long as she likes.

Claude had said nothing, but as she came over to take Little Charles so her mother could finish dinner, Catherine could see a lingering hesitation in her eyes.

Allowing her daughter to take Little Henry from her arms Catherine stopped her, placing both hands on her cheeks to be sure her most obedient daughter was looking at her and said with finality, "It will be alright. Your father and I will see to it that nothing happens to any of you."

Claude nodded with the barest glimmer of acceptance in her eye. Catherine smiled and kissed her forehead before sending her on her way and returning to the cooking area with Mary.

Despite promises there was a tension that remained in the air.

Having nothing else to do, Henry decided to try and get everyone as distracted as possible.

"Come, boys I want you two to spar for a bit, perhaps giving our guests reason to reconsider their aims once they see that we are not entirely undefended. Claude and Elisabeth, if you are not needed in her, why don't you take the little ones out to play as well."

Smiling at her husband's wisdom Catherine was pleasantly surprised when Henry did not immediately follow the small band outside, instead coming over to where she and Mary were working and giving them each a kiss on the forehead, following by a kiss on his wife's lips as she turned her face up in a slight pout.

"We will need that spark of yours tonight my love. I hope you have not overworked yourself today as I will need you to help see this through."

"Do not worry yourself husband, I am perfectly fine and will beat them out of our lives with my broom if need be."

Henry chucked before he curled one hand protectively over the growing evidence of their love for one another and breathed in deeply. Though they had created their own corner of paradise it seemed like something always had to come in and try to spoil it for them.

Hating to break up their moment, but unable to accomplish what she needed herself Mary interrupted "Father the potatoes are done, would you help me lift them off of the fire?"

Brushing his wife's belly tenderly he moved past her to answer Mary's request.

Later when the hooves of horses were heard Mary found Catherine's eyes, as outside Bash and Francis found Henry's.

Whatever happened, they would stand together and defend their own.


	28. Time & Tide

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 28 - Time & Tide

When the men dismounted Henry told Francis and Bash to finish their round while he went to greet them.

Catherine and Mary meanwhile were finishing up preparations in the kitchen. Mary visibly turned as soon as she heard the commotion and worry was evident in her face. Catherine stopped what she was doing and came around to Mary's side.

Drawing her into a comforting hug Catherine assured her daughter, "Mary I believe that everything will be fine, and that you will remain here with us for as long as you desire."

"I hope so mother." Mary said as she wrapped her own arms around the older woman. "I don't really even mind marrying Francis if it makes them go away peaceably, it's everything else I don't like."

Catherine sighed and "None of us do my love." She turned her head so she could place a kiss on Mary's hair, "But we will do what we must, and when it is all over we might even be able to laugh about it some day."

Bash had gone to settle the men's horses near the back of the house and at that moment came in through the back to see Mary and Catherine still in their embrace.

He loved and trusted Francis, but he still wanted to make sure that Mary was truly being given a choice in the matter. A small part of him had perhaps wanted the opportunity to be more than just friends with her at some point and that was apparently now being taken away from him. But regardless of his personal feelings in the matter he still needed to know, to hear it from Mary herself.

So determined to speak with her he hardly even noticed their embrace until he had already spoken.

"Mary may I see to you for just a moment?"

The two occupants had not heard him come in, but Catherine had seen him out of the corner of her eye.

A little annoyed that he had interrupted their moment Mary answered him with a slightly aggravated tone. "This is really not the time Bash we need to…"

"Please it will only take a minute," he countered, hoping that her temper towards him would only be short lived.

Mary was about to answer him precisely how much she thought of his insistence but instead Catherine replied for her, "You two go ahead and talk, I will greet our guests and get everyone settled, then when I come back in Mary you can help me present the food."

Catherine turned to the front entrance and waited a breath to collect herself before walking out the door as if marching off to battle. As she began to walk out through her hand brushed her belly and she looked down.

Her breath caught in her throat.

As much as she tried to assure Mary and the others this was not a sure thing, no sure way out of this.

Those men might still take Mary or wreak even more havoc with either fist or sword.

Shaking her head she steeled herself against her own thoughts.

This was her family, hers and Henry, and the only one either of them had left. Everything would be fine, she and Henry would be sure of it.

It had to be.

-/-/-/-

Fortunately Mary did not see Catherine's hesitation. She and Bash had already begun talking.

Or rather Bash was talking, Mary was quickly becoming angry.

"Mary I really don't think you have to do this, there must be another way to resolve this other than such a rash decision if only…"

"Bash will you just stop!" She cried out in frustration. This whole thing was bad enough without him making it worse.

"I may be at an age where marriage would not normally be considered but I am not a child, and would appreciate it if you would kindly stop treating me like one."

"But Mary…."

Holding up a hand to him to try and stop him once more, she waited until he had stopped talking completely before continuing.

"Bash in many ways you are like a brother to me, so I will assume this is brotherly concern that you are expressing, but you needn't. Mother and father have gone over this with each other and with us and this seems like the best option."

Deciding there would be no good lead in to this and that she would probably be mad either way he finally asked what he felt he needed to from the start.

"What about me?"

Stunned Mary just stared at him confused for a minute before her face softened as realization dawned.

But he couldn't possibly be in love with her could he? He had never made any advances, any indication that he had any thoughts of courting her. So was this jealousy, either over her or directly at Francis, or just him trying to protect her?

"Bash, I will admit that I am not as such in love with Francis either, but he is the obvious choice should one like this be required."

Stunned at her answer Bash was unsure how to proceed. In any case though it seemed as if his protest would not hurt the situation further so it seemed like he had nothing to lose.

"I am older than him, and I will be able to provide for you sooner than he will."

Mary almost felt sorry for him. He really was making a somewhat petty argument but she had cooled down enough that she was willing to entertain him for a short time longer.

"Bash Francis is younger than me but not my much, and he at least has an apprenticeship, a trade. I respect you for going out and finding work each day but Francis will likely be able to provide more stable income as a blacksmith."

"You two have been raised as brother and sister, and you fight like siblings all the time."

Smiling at his observation Mary could not deny their tendency to get heated, but lately it seemed as if their fights were not so petty so much as relational…perhaps even bordering on flirtation without realizing it.

"And as brother and sisters there is no one that knows us bette than the other. We also help in caring for our siblings…"

"Which some would call slightly disturbing."

"…And as such," she interrupted him, "have become quite the team."

Placing a hand on his chest Mary decided this conversation was at an end.

"Bash I appreciate your wanting to protect me, and if you do care for me at all you will listen now."

Mary waited unti she was sure she had his attention before continuing.

"Though it is not what I would have envisioned, to be married before I have turned thirteen and without the chance to even court my intended I am satisfied, even happy that by the time I go to bed tonight I may be wed, to Francis."

The look that washed across his eyes was in part resentment and part hurt.

"Bash I do hope that even if this progresses as we expect it to, that you will still be there for us as a friend. I am sure Francis will need that, especially in these next days as I will need my friends as well."

Allowing a half smile to creep onto his face, Bash at least looked resigned to her decision.

Nodding once he took one step closer and wrapped her in his arms. He wasn't sure if he could go as far as giving her his blessing or agreeing to anything of the sort, but he could at least support her, support both of them in this decision.

Disengaging, Bash took a step back and looked Mary over for any final signs of hesitation.

"Bash we really should go out there."

"Of course Mary I…" he began, and walked as if to go out the front door.

"Bash, perhaps you should leave the way you came."

At his confused look she explained her logic.

"While all of my family as both Nostradamus and the priest will understand us speaking in here alone, our guests form out of town may not and we won't want to give them any ideas or further ammunition to take me away 'for the sake of my virtue' or any other such logic."

Acknowledging her suggestion he awkwardly nodded and turned to do as requested.

Just then Catherine came back in through the front and saw Mary shooing Bash out the back door. She smiled at the two, who not unlike Mary and Francis were also like brother and sister.

Perhaps in another time and different circumstances she could have seen them considering a courtship, but now was not the time for such musings. She needed the evening to go smoothly and for Mary to be fully focused on the task at hand.

She called her daughter over to help and directed her on what to bring out first. The two ladies marched back out the door laden with food and ready for whatever would come their way.


	29. Pleasant Times Belay Words of War

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 29 - Pleasant Times Belay Words of War

At Catherine's bidding the men all made to sit at the table.

Before they were able to comply though Henry interjected, "Gentleman if you would please we do not allow weapons at our table. You are welcome to leave them with your horses around back or to set them by our sparring equipment over there. The stands there are perfectly capable of handling swords."

His directive was met by a steely glare by their leader, but he complied anyway. Followed by his men Munro, as Henry had recently found out he was called.

Once done they sauntered back to the table the leader taking a good long look at Mary, as if considering her worth in this whole ordeal. She had been setting our food on the table at the time and hadn't noticed, but when Henry cleared his throat at the man's stare she straightened up and stared right back at him.

As much as it annoyed her that Bash had made such a scene, in doing so he had also riled her enough to overcome her fear.

The two locked eyes for a moment before Catherine invited them graciously once again to sit. The spell broken everyone complied except for Mary who had to return to the house for one more dish.

This would be a long night.

Once everyone was seated, and Mary far away from the unexpected guests, Henry asked the priest to say grace at which point everyone except Henry, Munro, and Bash bowed their heads.

Catherine noticed the newly renewed tension and took over for her husband in entertaining their guests, and quite the hostess she was.

Light and airy…mesmerizing really, weaving one conversation into the next all the while directing as needed for the food to be replaced or additional items to be added to the table. At one point or other everyone at the table had laughed that evening, though with little surprise Henry and Munro had certainly laughed the least. Even Bash was not unaffected by Catherine's charms despite his overall discontent with the evening.

All in all dinner passed relatively uneventfully for which the entire family was grateful.

"Such a gracious hostess you have been Catherine, and exceedingly Munro. And I see that you will soon be adding another to your large family here."

At the mention of the child still within her Catherine paused almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, Henry and I are happy to be welcoming one more little one into our family. Our children are our pride and joy and we love them all dearly."

Her message clear, and the war drums of a mother if there ever was one.

"You will forgive me for being blunt Henry, Catherine but I must insist that we speak of the business at hand."

"And I must insist," Catherine interjected, "that the cakes i have hot from the oven not be delayed." She began walking away briskly and motioned for Mary to join her. "Business and sweets have no place in each other's presence. We will discuss all matters over mead in due time."

Annoyed, but charmed by her assertion he wished he could have found such a creature for himself.

'Perhaps…' he thought.

'Nevermind' he concluded, mentally shaking his head, 'one abduction at a time was all he should attempt.'

Henry meanwhile was both pleased and amused beyond words are his wife's ability to make her way in and out of such negotiations with such ease. He personally did not want to delay this any longer than was necessary, but he trusted her.

Taking up the burden of maintaining the conversation he began asking after where the men came from.

A bit of information gathering might help later on when they eventually would have to conduct 'business'.

Such a dirty word to describe a life.

-/-/-/-

Catherine's cakes were unsurprisingly a great success, though she became increasingly uncomfortable with he looks Munro was sending her as the evening passed.

Indeed, once desert was finished, the children were sent to their rooms and the adults gathered with a cup of mead each around the kitchen table to discuss matters. Mary and Francis both hesitated, but Henry sent them on their way.

He was not about to give up getting them all out of this without the necessity of a marriage.

"So I understand that it is your desire to bring Mary back with you?" Henry opened up the topic they had been avoiding all night.

"Her family had been searching for her all these years, and they are of course eager to be reunited with the girl. Mary's mother," Munro continued, extending his hand, "sent this to further verify the claim."

Henry reached for the object, a hand sewn doll with hair that nearly matched Mary's.

Once the topic was brought up out of earshot of their children Catherine had grown uncharacteristically quiet.

Henry turned and tried to read his wife as her words remained locked away. Her expression was one of wonder and curiosity, but also hesitance. He passed her the doll and she took it from him with reverence.

"As much as I can see that she has grown quite comfortable as a part of your family, it is the right of her parents for her to be returned to them." Munro added, uncertain of what he was seeing.

"I had noticed tonight that Mary acted and was treated more like a daughter than a maid."

"She may have been paying for her care here in labor, but she is still child." Catherine finally spoke. "We would never expect a child to do the same in labor as one hired as an adult."

"A fact which her family will be most appreciative of," Munro answered, though the affection you show her too…"

"As she is a child, she was also in need of a mother, a fact of which I was more than happy to oblige her." Catherine answered his half asked question. "After all she barely remembered her own, I wouldn't doubt in fact if she wouldn't remember her mother even if she saw here again as she was so young."

"Another fact which I'm sure her family…"

"And now sir, it is your intention to take her away from the only family she has even known in conscious memory, for a family who is not even here to meet her, to a land which she does not know, from a family who cares for her deeply already."

By now it was quite evident that Catherine had begun getting upset. Likely a combination of both her motherly instinct and her pregnancy induced state of mind.

Wanting to be discreet but comforting, Henry reach out to grasp her nearest hand in his own.

In response Catherine took a few slower but shaky breaths, relishing the firm and grounding grip of her husband's.

"Though your impassioned words do not fall on deaf ears, madam, she is still a child who has been orphaned from a family that wishes to see her safe return." Munro stated firmly, clearly not ready to let this go.

"And I have confirmed, sir, that part of the reasoning for her service here, under our roof and being raised as one of our own was that she would one day marry our oldest. In fact I have just recently finished an addition on our house so that they would be comfortable, living here with us until they are well enough established and once they feel ready to begin their lives as husband and wife."

Munro began to protest but Henry continued.

"While my wife could care less about the added expense of one more mouth to feed and one more body to shelter in our home here, I am not." This time it was Henry's turn to nearly choke on his own words.

"It has been an expense I did not mind as it was understood that it would result in a marriage, and therefore sons. We have been able to raise her into a young woman fit to be wife to our eldest, willing to do as we and he asks without complaint. It would be a great loss to us now after investing so much in her to lose her to a long lost family seeking her only now, after so many years."

Reaching to remove the doll from his wife's hands, he placed it in the middle of the table.

"I am afraid sir, that the evidence you present and the reality that you recount does not balance out enough for me to agree to such a bargain."

"Then it would appear we stand at a crossroads, sir," Munro answered almost indifferently. "For I cannot live here without a satisfactory answer to her family. You say that she is betrothed to be married, but how do I know this is true, that you will carry out on your promise to her? That you won't just sell her virtue or her person to the highest bidder once she is properly of age?"

Trying to mask his anger as indignation Henry answered, "That is an outrageous claim after you have already is yourself that here she is treated as a daughter more so than a maid."

"And yet there is nothing to say that will not change, perhaps you intend to make her your personal maid when she does come of age…"

"And now you insult me and my honor?" Henry said, standing and resting his hands on the table to emphasize his words."

He was nearly shaking and in response Catherine placed her hand that had previously been entangles with his on his forearm in support, although she hoped it would also prove to be a gentle restraint.

"Then prove your words sir, and have them married, tonight. I will assume that it is why the priest is here?"

The fight leaving him almost immediately, Henry answered, "Yes, we invited him for the possible eventuality that you would not leave here without a marriage or a prize."

"I believe you are misinformed sir, we are merely…"

Henry sat down heavily, "Merely doing your bidding, but for whom? It has been six years gentleman, six years of hearing nothing, which leads me to believe that yours is a farce intended for nothing more than to remove Mary from our grasp,"

Munro's lips turned down into a scowl, but he remained silent.

"But no matter, if it will satisfy you, we will have the wedding tonight, witnessed by you so that you may take this back to her 'family'."

"Agreed providing that I can hear Mary's consent to this marriage from her own lips, and proof of their commitment to this deed in not just word but also action."

Catherine tensed at the implication and was about to answer but Henry beat her to it.

"We will happily call her out here to hear it from her own lips, but under no circumstance will they be consummating the marriage tonight." Henry stated, leaving no room for argument.

Shaking his head slowly Munro answered, "That is unacceptable, in order for this to be finalized…"

"It will be finalized and agreed upon as my husband has said," Catherine said with certainty. "They are too young to be forced into such things, which is why they have not yet been wed."

Gesturing as if to dismiss Catherine's words she continued.

"We were married at fourteen, a quickly arranged marriage and barely able to manage ourselves. Even then we were not given a choice, a circumstances we will not allow to be repeated."


	30. A Woman's Touch, A Woman's Tears

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 30 - A Woman's Touch, a Woman's Tears

The ferocity in Catherine's tone gave Munro pause. She and Henry had both shown more resistance than anticipated in giving Mary over to him. Their resistance unto itself was not what gave him pause. In their minds she was their daughter and they would protect her, possibly even to their deaths.

Although he personally had no problem killing to get what he wanted, he did not delight in causing a slaughter.

Seeing Francis and Bash spar earlier, hearing these parents now defend their own. No if he was going to be victorious he would need to go about it another way.

Their insistence of the newlyweds not consummating the marriage was a possibility. If he could steal Mary away afterwards he could force an annulment, perhaps suggest that she simply be married as a Protestant to a more suitable husband once she had been delivered to his employer.

'Fine,' he though, 'We will do this their way.'

"I will agree to this," he said out loud, "so long as it is done quickly, I am losing my patience as this trip has proven to take longer than expected."

Surprised at his seemingly easy acquiescent, Henry nodded his assent.

"But I still desire to speak with Mary alone to ensure that she does not feel threatened into answering one way or the other."

"You may speak with her outside of our presence, but not alone," Henry insisted.

Waving his hand in the direction of the priest who had stayed silent during much of the later part of the conversation, "Catherine and I will go tell the other children and you may discuss this in the presence of the good father here."

That still left Bash and Nostradamus undesignated, but Henry had already thought that through. "Bash if you would go see to their horses and make sure they are well and Nostradamus if you would please see that the traditional drink is readied for the couple once they have said their vows.

Bash was noticeably displeased by this turn of events, but did as he was asked. 'Always ordered about it seemed, and never much of a say in the matter,' he thought grumpily.

Nostradamus simply nodded and stood to return to the pantry to do as he was asked.

Catherine and Henry meanwhile called Mary and Francis out to alert them as to what was to happen. Francis looked at the men warily but after a short exchange with his parents returned to his own room to change into better clothes.

Mary looked decidedly less certain of the plan and seemed to be pleading with her mother.

Munro noticed her distress and spoke from across the room, " "We will not hurt you lass, I assure you."

Still clearly disbelieving his claim she looked again at a Catherine who gave her a reassuring nod. "We will not be far if something should go wrong, and you will not be alone."

Catherine reached up to stroke her cheek tenderly, "Bash and Nostradamus will also be able to help if need be."

Mary began to protest, but Catherine once more interrupted her, this time gently cradling her head and stroking both cheeks with her thimbs. "It will be fine, we will all be fine." Leaning in to kiss her daughter's forehead Catherine finished, "Trust you mother."

And trust Catherine she did, but she still did not like this one bit.

-/-/-/-

Catherine, Claude, and Elisabeth were all in the girls room preparing Mary for the ceremony.

They had scrambled what they could on short notice but for the most part were pleased with what they were able to find.

The dress that was set aside was of a deep burgundy with an empire waist and puff sleeves. It was sitting off to the side, and Mary just in her chemise for now as they finished everything else.

Catherine and Mary were both on the quiet side while Claude and Elisabeth were gushing and floating about, primping this and mending that. Claude had gone out to pick wildflowers to weave into a crown while Elisabeth found some lace tucked away for a rainy day and stitched it into a makeshift veil.

Catherine had taken to styling Mary's hair, but though the two quietest were the closest together, the silence was more so one of comfort and not of sorrow. Catherine tried to instill in her daughter, soon to be her daughter by law and not just by choice, a peace about this.

She truly did believe that this was the right choice, and the she and Francis could be happy together.

As she began to secure the crown into Mary's hair she thought back to her wedding, her real wedding as it involved the town that she and Henry had made their home and not just a room full of drunken men.

Thanks to Henry's family owning a farm, he had learned the basic skills of carpentry and masonry.

He rarely used them when they were young and the first time Catherine ever saw him use them was ten years into their marriage when he decided that they were settled enough and he was fairly confident that she did indeed like him that he decided to plan a surprise for her.

He told both Thomas and Brigitte his plans so that they could help to cover for him as he worked.

He wanted to give Catherine a proper wedding but they had little in the way of possessions or resources. Instead he decided to build her an arbor to stand under for the ceremony.

In order to put his plan into motion Thomas informed the ladies that they would need to stay later than usual for a week's time to work on some additional projects. Brigitte meanwhile had insisted that Catherine needed to get a new dress and that she wanted to pay for it to thank Catherine for all of her help around the house over the last several years.

Catherine protested of course but Brigitte made sure to bring it up near the end of dinner when she would have extra support from her husband at ready notice.

Thomas too insisted and between the two of them she conceded.

Normally Brigitte and Catherine kept an ongoing list of clothing items that needed repair or replacing but Brigitte absolutely insisted that they visit the dressmaker on this occasion.

Catherine came home a little extra distraught that night as the woman kept commenting on short she was. She had not been feeling well lately so Henry had a bit of a mess on his hands once they were alone together.

She had been more quiet than usual at dinner so he already knew she was not quite right.

As soon as she walked through the door she began tidying up but her manner was rough and bothered. Henry tried to give her space but she was moving so rapidly that he couldn't seem to stay out of her way no matter where he stood.

Finally she bumped into him so brusquely that she nearly sent them both flying.

He caught her about the waist to which she began to flail against him.

Henry tried to calm her down, but in the end the best he could do was to pick her up and sit her in a chair, a choice that only made her more upset, but at least she was more contained.

"Catherine, what is going on?" He asked, clasping her hands between his,

She turned her face away from him and mumbled something so quietly he barely even realized she had said anything at all.

"My love, could you please repeat yourself…"

Turning to face him sharply she answered brusquely, "Don't you dare call me that Henry, not when you no longer…when you've been…"

Catherine bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly against the onslaught of tears she could feel coming.

Now thoroughly confused Henry gently stroked her cheek and spoke gently to her, "Catherine, Caterina."

He only ever used her given name in private, and almost exclusively when he wanted to be with her alone, together as husband and wife.

"Henry, don't call me that, not when you've been spending every spare moment you have in town and away from me.

He knew she sometimes got fearful of his commitment to her, particular as related to the freedom of inducing in carnal pleasures their society afforded him. It was one of the hardest things to convince her of no matter now many times he came home to her and her alone.

Daring to kiss her, he did so gently,. First on the lips, then on the nose, then showering her face and neck with the featherlight touch of his lips, before returning to her mouth and as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Shaking her head suddenly she disengaged and turned away.

Sighing he stood, and watched as her lips began to tremble.

"Catherine please come with me." He requested, firmly but without any hint of demand in his voice. He extended his arm to punctuate the request, and hopefully begin to reconnect what had been lost between them.

Surprised and a little suspicious of his request, Catherine turned to eye him warily but extended her own arm and allowed him to help her up.

Henry led her out the door and onto the blacksmith's shop.

Catherine had remained silent the whole way until he brought her around back.

When she finally looked up what she saw made her gasp.

A curved wooden structure with just enough room for two people to stand under it…but this was used for only one thing that Catherine knew of.

Turning back to Henry she was confused at first until she noticed he had dropped on his knees before her.

"Henry what…"

"While I had hoped this would be a surprise, I suppose you are far too insightful to not know that something is going on." Reaching for her left hand Henry removed the iron ring she had worn all these years as a symbol of their love and replaced it with another, this one with a tiny sliver of copper snaked around the circlet and a smooth white stone secured in the center.

Catherine was stunned. But he couldn't possibly be proposing again, they were already married.

Waiting until her now tear laden eyes raised from where he held her newly adorned finger Henry continued.

"I know that it is unusual, that once married most couples play it no further mind, but if you would allow it I would like to pledge myself to you again, this time in front of all we have called friends and neighbors these past years. To recommit myself to you as husband, and to give you a proper wedding after all this time."


	31. Inner Thoughts Laid Bare

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 31 - Inner Thoughts Laid Bare

Catherine was silent as she processed all of what had just transpired.

So the late nights then were…she was such a fool!

Beginning to cry now in earnest, Henry was not sure what to do next so he stood up and was about to hug her when she seemed to begin descending, unable to sustain her own weight in the vertical. Instead he picked her up and walked them both over to a bench nearby which the blacksmith had placed there for a more comfortable and convenient place to rest apart from the workshop.

He just sat there and held her for a while and waited for the tears to stop.

After a while Catherine mumbled something into his chest, though between the barrier of his body and the volume of her words he could not make them out.

"Could you repeat that my love," he asked gently, hoping that is was nothing like what she had come to believe earlier.

"I just love you so much Henry, and I'm sorry for all this." She said between sniffles.

Smiling and drawing her even closer he replied simply, "It is my pleasure my dear sweet wife," and placing a kiss on her head he finished, "And I love you too."

They had indeed been remarried not even a week later, and if the whole village wasn't there, Catherine didn't think she could pick out those that might be missing there were so many that came!

Brigitte had made her favorite meal and asked everyone else to bring a dish themselves. It was unconventional, but no one seemed to mind.

It turned out to be a mild temperatured sunny day with just a few clouds and not a drop of alcohol until after they had said their vows. There wasn't a single time in recalling that day that the memory didn't bring a smile to her face.

Her Henry.

It was during their first dance that she confirmed to him her suspicions that she was in fact carrying their first child.

To this he broke their step, lifted her clear in the air and twirled her around.

Laughter bubbled up in both of them then, enjoying the moment which Henry ended with a toe curling kiss. Some of their guests stared, and looks directed their way then might have cowered a lesser man or woman, but Henry didn't care and Catherine couldn't quite bring herself to either.

She did hope Mary and Francis could have that kind of happiness one day, that they too might have the opportunity for a 'redo' and that their marriage would grow to a place where such a thing would be desired.

Only time would tell, but for once in several days, Catherine had a good feeling about this.

-/-/-/-

Before the girls had sequestered Mary away to prepare for the wedding Mary had spoken to Munro as requested, or rather Munro had tried to manipulate her into being dissuaded about her marriage to Francis.

"Though they are not the wealthiest, you family has been holding on to the hope all these years that you would be returned to them, that they might have the chance to see you once again."

Mary processed this silently, still not convinced that she should go with him but trying to give nothing away prematurely.

"You're mother," He next tried to persuade her with pity, "that first year your mother cried herself to sleep every night, and woke the next morning just to cry some more as she remembered it anew."

"And how old was I then?"

Munro had begun o realize that this was no wisp turning at every breeze and bluster. "You were just two years old at the time. They assumed that you had just wandered off and died, but your mother could never shake the feeling that it was a lie."

Mary flinched at the mention of her 'mother'. She already had a mother, and was more than happy with, and she did have vague recollections of having lived with two families, with the travelers for about a year, and with some other people before that.

"Then why have they only come looking for me now, all these years later?"

Quickly spinning a feasible take in his head Munro responded, "Because they didn't know me back then, I only traveled to their region a few years ago and they only worked up the nerve to come speak to me about this earlier this year."

Grimacing Mary answered, "I assure you I am quite happy here, my life is here, and Francis…"

"Was not your betrothed until I cam along and stirring up trouble?" He finished for her to her greatest displeasure.

"You know nothing, and if it means staying right where I am I will happily marry him to prove it." The gleam in her eye now returning she finished, "Whether or not I had been planning to marry him is none on your concern, and I have far more faith in him as a husband that I do of you as a person filled with anything more than a half a truth at best."

She began to walk to her room to finish preparations but he stopped her reaching an arm across to a banister.

"You will regret this," he said with certainty.

"Perhaps, but less than you will if you do not allow me to pass."

Mary marched to the boys room and knocked on the door, then into her room with all the confidence she could manage.

-/-/-/-

Henry came out once Mary knocked and the looked back out into the main room area, he saw the frown on Munro's face and knew all that he needed to.

"I suppose we will be having a wedding after all."

He tried to keep the smug tone out of his voice…almost, though he was equally as frustrated. He would just as happily have seen the men on their way and gone back to life as usual here. Though the thought of Mary and Francis joined in marriage was not particularly a repulsive one.

Deciding on his next course of action, Henry asked, "Father, Nostradamus, wold you help me set up these chairs a bit more suitably? We can line up the chairs for observing and If I know my wife she likely has some refreshments set aside for afterward too so we can move the table against the wall for that."

The three men began moving everything to accomplish their aim while the three from out of town stood there awkwardly. Hearing the commotion Bash made his way back inside tried to discern what exactly had happened.

"There you are Bash," Henry announced once he saw the boy, "Is all well with the horses?"

"Yes, all was fine I…"

"Did you happen to feed them as well?"

Confused at the extra effort Henry was making Bash answered slowly, "No I didn't think that…"

"Well then gentlemen if you would follow Bash he can show you where everything is. I may no longer have a stallion myself, but I keep some fresh hay on hand should I have any visitors who's horses could use some refreshment, and you are welcome to it,"

Bash stared at Henry for a moment unsure of the wisdom of the extra hospitality, "Yes of course, follow me," He finally finished.

Making his way back to the stables Bash was silent as he showed the men where everything was. For a moment a peace came upon him when they neared the horses, beautiful animals for certain.

"Why haven't you ever take her as your prize?" Spoke the gruff voice of Munro to the startled young man.

Turning with a puzzled look on his face, Bash merely stared back at the stranger.

"You clearly are taken with her, or possessive at the very least so why haven't you ever asked?"

Processing the question, Bash considered it before answering. "She is still too young, and we have grown up together." Pausing at that he continued after a moment, "I suppose I've never considered it before now."

"Then why don't you take what you desire?"

Bash was so taken aback by this new question that he was nearly stunned into silence.

"Because I would never do that."

"Pity," Munro finished to Bash's absolute horror.

He hoped Catherine and Henry really did have a plan, or they might certainly have a problem on their hands, whether Mary was married or not.


	32. The Spell of a Moment

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.Ch 32 - The Spell of a Moment

Back in the house the three men had made quick work of rearranging the furniture and the boys had joined them as well. Hercule would soon be asleep but for now Francis was holding him as his father kept Charles and Little Henry out of trouble.

A sullen Bash and the visitors finished their task and made it in before the men had heard anything at all from the ladies' room.

Munro witnessed the scene in front of him with the men of the household doing the women's work as they catered to the girl, which caused him to shake his head in disbelief. Bash eventually joined in with Henry and Francis, and though the sight of the three of them mildly offended him on behalf of his gender, the scenes almost sweet.

A man caring for his children, what a novel idea.

Eventually Margot was sent out, made to be as presentable as possible and equally as out of the way. Henry offered all the men another cup of mead while they waited.

"With your permission Henry I saw a fresh bottle in the pantry and would be happy to retrieve it for you as you are currently occupied."

Henry looked up briefly before waving the man on and returned his attention to his sons who were more likely to get themselves in trouble the longer the evening waned. "If you don't mind Nostradamus you are welcome to do so."

Nostradamus bowed his head in his usual fashion and retrieved the cups from the table to pour out the drinks.

He much preferred to be out of sight and on his own. His choice of profession made many wary of him, but the solitude bought him peace. And everyone eventually needed his services, grudgingly or otherwise so he was able to maintain a lifestyle that suited him.

The ladies seemed to be taking extra care for Mary and the men had finished two cups worth of mead while they waited, but finally the two girls came out to announce they were ready before sitting down themselves.

Once all of those that would be watching the ceremony were settled the girls informed Mary and Catherine that it was time.

There was nothing to play music on so the priest suggested a familiar tune to sing the bride out. Francis of course had taken his place near the priest who was standing in front of the fire. When Mary came out Catherine was in tow eventually bending down to settle the back of the dress so that it was as neat as could be.

When she eventually straightened back up Henry nudged Bash to escort her up to her seat, always thinking of his wife even if his choice of gestures was not precisely what either of them desired.

Once she was seated Henry extended his arm to Mary and father and daughter walked the few step forward to where Francis and the priest were standing.

"Who gives this…ehem, who gives Mary," the priest stumbled over his words, uncomfortable as he was to use the word woman just yet, "To be joined in marriage to Francis?"

Henry was certainly not ready for this to happen so soon, but as it now was he said simply, "I do." As soon as he said those words though he turned and searched Mary's eyes for any last minute signs of hesitation. When he was satisfied that he would find none he took his seat next to Catherine, joined his left hand to hers and drew her in by the shoulders affectionately with his right arm.

The ceremony went on without an issue. All eyes turned to Munro when the question was posed, "If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage," Munro meanwhile turned to Bash who turned beet red, but both remained silent.

Catherine wondered about at Bash's reaction but decided that if it was truly an issue that they would simply have to resolve it in its own time.

At the end when the new couple was given permission to kiss it was their turn to be embarrassed. All they could manage was a quick peck on the lips, which brought forth quite a few giggles and broke the tension.

Indeed Catherine did have some refreshments which she, Claude, and Elisabeth put out while everyone began chatting to each other and offering the newlyweds their congratulations.

Once done and when everyone was settled once more Henry suggested the new couple should have their first dance, to which they commented on the lack of music.

"Well perhaps you mother could be convinced to grace us with a song," he answered somewhat hesitantly. The response that he received from Catherine was a glare.

Suddenly much more awake with all the excitement after the boring ceremony Charles jumped into the conversation suddenly. "Yes mother, you always sing so beautifully to us, and we could help you", he said grabbing Little Henry's hand who simply nodded at his brother's suggestion, caught up in the moment.

Never able to refuse such a request from her children Catherine reluctantly agreed.

Once the men had again moved the chairs around to create a dance floor Catherine and the boys stood together, off to one side, and began to sing. Francis then took his cue and led his new bride into the center before he bowed to her.

They had both been instructed in simple but proper dance steps and etiquette and initially did their best to remember and follow what they had been taught. This wasn't exactly a proper dance tune though so eventually they decided to forgo protocol and Francis simply led Mary in a simple step for the just the two of them.

Despite her mild annoyance with him, Henry decided that he couldn't stand not dancing with his own bride a moment longer so he went over to the girls and asked them to take over for their mother as he walked over and reached for her hand.

Confused at first Catherine complied and then smiled as he pulled her into his embrace.

With both couples moving on the dance floor and the voices of their young children ringing in the air suddenly the whole scene felt magical.

And then he felt it.

Munro had begun to feel tired some time into the ceremony but it had been a long day and he though nothing of it.

Now with the aid of the spell the whole evening had created he was beginning to feel outright drunk, though he had not consumed nearly enough for that to be the case.

Looking to the bottom of his cup he noticed the vestiges of some herbs he had been too hasty to notice when consuming his beverages that evening.

He moved to stand up and call his men into action when the firm hand of Nostradamus clamped firmly down onto his shoulder and prevented him from going anywhere.

"You will not be harmed but I have made it so that you and your men will sleep soundly and well. You will do nothing to disrupt this couple from their newly made vows. You have cost them enough as is and will be permitted to do nothing further."

Anger now boiling in his belly, Munro tried anyway to rise from his chair but found that his limbs were simply too heavy.

Not long after he and and his two other men slumped over in their chairs.

It was so small a change that Nostradamus decided not to disturb the couples dancing. Their visitors should be knocked out until morning and the image of a couple long married and one brand new dancing in tandem was just too sweet to disturb.


	33. Just Breathe

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 33 - Just Breathe

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and when they finally did begin to look around again Catherine and Henry knew immediately that their plan had been successful. It was a bittersweet success.

Hating the necessity of what they had needed to do and was to come next, they called all the children over and began explaining the rest of what was to come.

"Mother, Father," Mary asked in a harried voice, "What happened to them, are they…"

Hating that such thoughts had immediately jumped to her relatively innocent daughter's mind Catherine consoled her immediately. "No Mary, they are simply drugged into sleep, and will be for several hours now thanks to a potion created by Nostradamus."

"But why?" Francis asked, having not yet fully grasped the weight of the situation.

Henry walked over to Francis and clapped him on the shoulder. "Unfortunately my son there was no reason to believe that these men would have allowed your marriage to go through only to steal Mary away, especially as we held firm on the two of you not being required to consummate the marriage tonight."

"What is comsermeting?" asked Little Henry, clearly confused by what was going on.

To this Catherine answered seamlessly, "It means that a man and a woman have agreed to and are ready to become parents, and Mary and Francis are still far too young for that."

Henry looked over at his wife at that point with a smile on his face at her seamless ability to word things just right. He then continued, "We have arranged with Ms. de Poitiers that you two will stay in her establishment for at least a week, longer if the men are especially persistent.

Making sure that he had the full attention of both newlyweds he continued, "You should stay in the house until it is deemed safe to come out and in your room as often as possible in case they decide to check through the village before they leave. You will a receive a key for the door that locks from the inside and should be as safe as we can possibly make you."

"But what if they…," Mary interrupted but Henry was not finished.

"When they finally do awaken we will inform then that you have been sent away as protection against any further misdeeds on their part, in addition to alleviating them of their swords so that they should only be able to inflict minimal damage if they try."

Catherine at this point walked over and embraced them both with a hand on their opposite shoulders. "You both have been so brave and mature to this point. You will just need to hold on a little longer before this should be finished for good."

She turned directly to Mary before she continued, "In you room we have been promised there will be be two separate cots so that you should be comfortable for the duration."

Next she turned her attention back to Francis, "I trust both of you to be respectful of each other's wishes, for as you are now man and wife and allowed to indulge in the freedoms not afforded to you before, you are indeed still young and should not rush things before their time."

Catherine turned to smile at them both before pulling them into a hug which Henry finished by drawing them all in en mass.

The younger ones moved to join in too but Claude and Elisabeth held them back. There would be plenty of time for hugs and farewells later, but for now they needed to make good use of their time.

Moving to be released from the huddle Catherine turned everyone's attention back to what needed to happen next."

"Mary and Francis you need to go pack, to be ready to leave as soon as possible."

She turned to Bash next, "If you would please escort them in to the village. I think it might be best if you and Francis both carried your swords with you as well."

He nodded his head in ascent and was glad that he could finally do something to help.

Nostradamus spoke up at that point, "We too would be happy to escort everyone to their evening accommodations," he said definitively, motion towards the priest.

Glad that this was finally almost over Catherine breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you everyone for helping us with this, it means a great deal."

"More than we can express," Henry added.

Walking up slowly the priest spoke up for nearly the first time that night.

"It is possible if they do not consummate their marriage that it might yet be annulled, or at the very least its reality could remain within these four walls."

Catherine smiled genuinely at his offer but though this was something of a last minute development, she did not think for a minute that it was unwelcome by her son and now daughter by law.

"We certainly appreciate that father, but unless Mary and Francis decide now that this was not what they wanted, I do not believe that will be necessary."

They looked over at the newlyweds who both looked at each other and shook their heads as a blush crept up their necks.

A single look downward would also reveal a pair of their hands clasped between them, happily intertwined despite their overall discomfort of what recent event has set in motion. The priest smiled at their honest admission and subtle display of affection. "Well then, my congratulations to the new couple and I pray that your marriage will be as blessed as your parent's here."

This time it was Catherine and Henry's turn to blush.

All things considered the rest of the evening and the next several weeks were uneventful.

In addition to packing up Mary and Francis, they used a cart to bring the men to the church where they laid them out on the pews to sleep for the night.

The men were certainly displeased at the turn of events and as planned woke up in the church the next morning with the priest near by to pass on the message.

As Munro was not the type of man to simply let things go he began a thorough search of the village disbelieving that the couple had been spirited away as had been reported to him. Unfortunately this also brought him the wrong kind of attention and by the time he and his men had ransacked the town and were headed back in the direction of the Valois home, a crowd had gathered ready to send them straight along on their way.

Another thing to be thankful for.

Once Catherine and Henry felt they were fully in the clear Mary and Francis left their room, or their holiday suite as they had come to call it, and returned home. Though not initially intended, they did now occupy the newest addition to the house. Henry had build them a larger bed suitable for the size of the room and not so small as to make them uncomfortable.

And life continued as usual.

One positive thing that had come out of their confinement was that Mary had the chance to witness even more of the midwife's work, and was even allowed to watch a birth in progress.

Catherine was amused at her chattiness over the whole thing once she returned.

What she was not amused at however was how much more attentive Mary had become with her own pregnancy. Every twinge, every groan, every time Catherine did something different than usual Mary was there trying to help or diagnose whatever ailed her.

It did not help Catherine's anxiety over the whole thing, especially as her time drew near.

A boring life, Catherine decided, was all that she wanted. Just a plain, ordinary, boring life.


	34. The Trials of Life

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 33 - The Trials of Life

The time of Catherine's pregnancy had passed quickly…too quickly.

Though her worry had not helped along the way, Henry was certain that the babe had come too soon.

It had been nearly a day and his wife was still not finished with her labor to brith their newest child. Henry heard a blood curdling scream come from the labor room and had to physically grab on to a wall to restrain himself from bursting in.

Except in the case of a physician assisting with the birth men were not welcome, and certainly not husbands. Despite his desire to be with his wife he knew that without an invitation in he would be physically removed if he tried.

Just as he thought he might barge in anyway Mary came bursting out and called his name.

Several voiced called out ofter her but she persisted anyway.

"Mother needs you father, now!"

That was all it took for him to cross those last a few feet in determined long strides to enter the room where his wife had been for far too long.

The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Catherine was lying there paler than he had ever seen her, covered in sweat and shaking. Her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be mumbling something under her breath.

As he approached he listened more closely and realized that nothing he heard made any sense.

He barely heard the others scolding him for being in there, but Mary had made enough of a fuss that he believed would be allowed to stay. Solely focused on Catherine he put his hands on either side of her face and turned her head slightly to try and help her refocus.

It took a few moments but eventually her eyes met his.

"Catherine." He almost whispered, glad that his wife had been able to find him through the pain and exhaustion but now truly scared.

It took Catherine a few tries to put her words together coherently but she eventually did, albeit far to quietly for Henry's liking.

"Henry, I can't do this."

Her words were pleading, her exhaustion evident.

Leaving one hand on her cheek he reached for one of her hands and held it firmly in his.

"Yes my love you can. I know you are in pain and I know you are tired, but you have done this before and you can do it again. I have faith in you."

"No," she practically whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Tears now joined the sweat already evident on her face.

"Henry," came the voice of Nostradamus.

Annoyed at the man for asking him to divide his attention, Henry looked over at him crossly at first. Once done, Nostradamus directed Mary to take over for Henry so that he could talk to him out of Catherine's hearing.

The look on the man's face did not comfort Henry at all.

"Henry there are two problems. The babe is positioned poorly and we have not been able to remove the child from Catherine's body."

"Remove? Don't you mean to birth the babe?"

"That is the second problem Henry. The babe is dead."

Stunned at what he had just heard, it was only Catherine's cries of pain that brought him back to the present.

The babe whom Catherine had been so concerned about all these months was not even born yet and yet they knew would never see the mother that had cried for him, and father that had prayed for him.

"Henry we much break the child's legs in order for this to end, or we risk losing Catherine as well."

Nostradamus saw a shadow fall over Henry's face as he took in this information.

"At that point we should be able to get the babe out and finish very soon, but I need your answer."

Hating himself already and having no idea of how he would tell his wife Henry closed his eyes and nodded his consent.

Turning abruptly back to his wife, Mary moved out of his way and he carefully sat next to her. He took her hand again and began wiping tendrils of hair off her face, something he had begun to do far more frequently than normal lately.

Catherine, Nostradamus assures me that this will be over soon and that you just need to hold on a little longer.

Shaking her head back and forth Catherine closed her eyes at his words.

"No Henry I can't, I have nothing left to give."

Refusing to lose both the babe and his wife Henry answered her with surety.

"Yes Catherine you can, and I will be right with you as you do."

Just then another contraction gripped her and she nearly sat up despite her exhaustion.

Amazed at what he saw Henry was equally as appalled when the contraction passed and he saw her collapse back down on the cot, head turned to the side.

He lowered his ear near her mouth to check if she was still breathing.

She was, but barely.

Deciding that he couldn't watch her do that again he carefully gathered her torso in a side hug and positioned himself under her so that she was laying back on his chest.

He still held her one hand in his and with the other tried to rouse her.

"Henry I…" but she was cut off by Nostradamus.

Raising his voice to unusual levels he announced, "There is another one, and this one is alive!"

"Whhhhaaa…" Catherine tried to ask what he meant by that, but Nostradamus overrode her.

"Catherine, I know this is not easy for you, but you will be birthing not one but two babes today. That is probably why they are earlier than they should be, and the second one has one arm out already. Their hands were clasped together which is the only reason we know about the second."

Henry had taken to massaging both of her arms by this point to try and prepare her for a second delivery.

"I will need you to push one maybe two more times and then this will be nearly over Catherine, do you understand?"

Where before Catherine was distraught now she just looked listless.

"Catherine, Catherine!" Henry tried to rouse her.

Realizing that she may well be close to death he prayed silently while doing all he could just to help her to fight.

"My queen I need you, both here and now and when this is done. I cannot go on and take care of our many beautiful children without you. You must do this and you must survive."

He pleaded with her hoping that the fears he had begun to have in earnest would not come true.

"I love you Catherine, please just hold on a little more."

Too tired to even speak Henry felt her squeeze his one hand that remained in hers.

Barely perceptible, but enough to know that she had heard him.

As the next contraction hit he was there to support her body and then cushion her when it was over.

Her voice barely perceptible as the pain was so intense, though written all over her being.

"Just one more push and this babe should be here Catherine," they both heard Nostradamus call to her.

Taking the rag that Mary offered, Henry wiped the sweat and tears from her face, her eyes finally opening and meeting his own.

"I love you my king, my love." He heard her say, far too softly.

"And I love you queen, but this cannot be the end."

"I need you," he stated again, hoping to instill in her just a little more strength by the sincerity in his own voice.

She began to smile but another contraction was upon her. Grimacing he stayed with her as she lurched forward as her body dictated.

There was a moment of almost complete silence and then the cry of a newborn filled the air.

Henry smiled at the sound and then looked down at his wife who had finally passed out.

"Catherine, Catherine!" He cried, his worry retuning in a rush.

"Nostradamus!"

At his cry the healer gave instructions to the midwife who was assisting and came around the bed to the more needy patient.

Mary had received the child and was holding her tenderly.

Checking Catherine's signs of life Nostradamus frowned.

"We are not yet finished and the child will soon need to be fed, but she also needs to rest."

Feeling helpless Henry was cradling her still form.

Several minutes past but to Henry it felt like hours. The only movement from Catherine came from her light but steady breathing. Nostradamus had gone over to retrieve smelling salts should they be required when Catherine tensed as another contraction hit, signaling the afterbirth.

A strangled cry came past her lips as her consciousness returned.

"Catherine," Henry called, hoping that she would not immediately pass out again.

"Henry…" she slurred, causing worry to return to him once again.

Shortly thereafter Nostradamus and the midwife seemed satisfied with what had gone on and released Mary to bring the child to Henry and Catherine.

Reaching for both of Catherine's arms separately, Henry brought them together in preparation for her receiving the child. She still seemed only mildly aware, but had maintained her state of consciousness.

Holding her arms with one of his he gestured for Mary to place the babe in their collective arms so that Catherine could hold their newborn in her arms.

Barely aware, Henry was glad that he had seen her feed their children so many times and directed Mary to help position the child where she needed to be to begin trying to suckle.

He was still holding onto his wife and helping her to support their newest child in hopes that this would only aid in helping Catherine stay determined and alive.

She did eventually rouse enough to follow the small movements of the babe and was able to help Mary turn the child so that she could finish the second half of her feeding. Once done though Catherine fell asleep in his arms.

Henry was about to admit the relieve that he felt when the midwife became agitated again.

She called Nostradamus over and they again began moving about somewhat frantically.

"Too much blood…" was all he could hear.

Realizing how long a night this was going to be he held Catherine tighter, pleading with anyone that could hear him for her life.


	35. From the Ashes Beauty

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Ch 35 - From the Ashes Beauty

The next few weeks seemed like one unending nightmare.

Catherine was extremely weak from the long labor and from losing so much blood so that all she was able to do was feed little Victoria and sleep.

Henry was both terrified and grieving.

Catherine seemed to be handling it fine for now, but as she began getting stronger she also refused to let the little girl out of her sight. Henry had to drug Catherine's drink on several occasions so that she would allow herself to rest.

She was clearly terrified that this child too would be taken away from her.

And then it happened.

Not six weeks after the birth of their twin little girls, Victoria died as well.

Catherine was inconsolable and they had needed to forcibly remove the child from her grasp.

Henry held her then, both to grieve himself and for fear of her doing something she shouldn't.

This was so much worse than Louie.

She just lay in bed, feeding Hercule as he needed, and eating small amounts but only when Henry insisted.

She barely even moved from waking to sleeping.

Henry went to work as little as possible, trying his hardest to keep his remaining family in tact and functioning. Francis instead handled the daily traffic through the shop. He took care of minor tasks himself and consulted Henry on any larger jobs as to what they would be take on or not.

They were able to get Catherine out of bed for the funeral but only barely.

She hadn't even bathed since before her labor save the sponge bath the midwife insisted they provide directly following the birth.

Following the funeral Henry decided that he would try and rouse her with a dip in the stream, spending time in the waters was a favorite of hers but she would normally scold him for the possibility of indecency.

While he held her Mary helped to remove all but her chemise, and folded the garments to leave on the bank. He was already down to just his trousers and scooped her up like a childto hold her close as he walked slowly down into the cool water.

She shivered, but initially made very little reaction to the change.

Once his was in up to his lower torso he stopped in his descent and instead began to move her back and forth gently, almost as if he was rocking her.

After nearly twenty yeas of marriage he saw in this woman many things. Love, commitment, enthusiasm and vigor, most of which seemed absent now. It was as if she had given everything to their two youngest children and been left with little of her prior self.

Eventually he felt her nails dig slightly into his chest and was about to pull her farther away from him so he could see her face when he heard it.

Catherine was crying.

She started with quiet sniffles but they eventually turned into great sobs.

She gasped for air a few times and Henry began to notice her shivers increase as the stress of her grief spread throughout her body.

Walking back to the shore he sat with her in his lap not far from their belongings.

Still cradling her now shaking form, both from the crying and the chills, he grabbed a blanket he had asked Mary to bring and wrapped it around her, albeit somewhat awkwardly.

Eventually she quieted, though she had still had said not a word.

They just sat there for a time, silent tears from both of them flowed down their faces.

They had been left nearly by themselves, but for the first time since that tragic day they were no longer alone.

Catherine eventually fell asleep and Henry waited a while before he decided to try and stand.

Despite his exhaustion he carried her back to their house. He would send someone for their clothes later.

Henry laid her gently down in bed and looked at his sleeping wife. He felt just a glimmer of hope for the first time in weeks.

As he laid down himself he kissed her forehead taking in her still form.

"Goodnight my queen," he spoke softly, and to his utter surprise heard her answer back.

"Goodnight my king."

-/-/-/-

Catherine slowly recovered after that. The glimmer in her eye seemed to be dimmer, and her smiles rarely reached the dimples in her cheeks anymore, but she did return to her normal routine.

This time it was Little Henry that helped pull her out of her stupor.

Perhaps because he was his father's name sake, perhaps it was the gentle yet patient nature that had begun to develop in him. Whatever the reason Henry breathed a sigh of relief every time he saw a vestige of her old self returning.

Margot on the other hand seemed to have a very different take on the whole thing and became even more spirited than before. She had never been the most obedient or reserved child, but she seemed to either take Catherine's significantly more docile demeanor as an excuse to exploit the gap left in her wake or as a personal affront as there was simply less of Catherine to go around.

Either way it was frustrating on some days, and rather exasperating on others. Henry tried to pick up the slack when he could, and in some ways that brought he and his youngest daughter closer, after a fashion.

One positive change that had happened was that Catherine and Henry became more noticeably affectionate.

Not particularly obviously so, and quieter than how they used to be. A lingering look, their arms remaining attached to the other as long as they were able, even holding hands became normal for the couple.

Eventually Francis and Mary' decided to have a second wedding, one where the village was there to witness it this time.

Some time had passed since the twins death, and though no one had fully recovered it had been a while since everyone had something to truly smile about, and it seemed like the right things at the right time.

Whereas their first wedding was huddled, quiet, literally in then dark of night, this one was open to all of their friends and neighbors.

Everything had been prepared and it was just about time for the ceremony.

Mary and Catherine were experiencing quite the sense of deja vu as Catherine stood near Mary to fix her hair. Claude and Elisabeth were there too like the last time, but this time with the welcome additions of Mary's friends.

They had been understandably shocked to find out that one day their friend was playing games and enjoying laughs with them as usual and the next she was married.

Greer of course found out first and was sworn to secrecy until Mary and Francis had been let out of their room for good. Her other friends were decidedly mad at her for keeping such a secret but soon found it advantageous to have one of their own married herself.

Oh the questions they asked!

Of course she could only answer some of them later on as she and Francis took a while for their physical relationship to develop.

He was amusingly sweet their first night back at their childhood home, offering to sleep on the floor so that she would not feel uncomfortable. With a gentle smile on her face she shook her head and reached out for his hand. She drew him closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, which had become her way of showing affection for him without making either of them uncomfortable.

"I have slept in bed with my friends on more than one occasion, and for now we will do the same."

Making sure to catch his eye before continuing she finished with three simple words.

"I trust you."

Though they were both in agreement as to where they would both sleep it was still a bit unconfortable. and in the end they laid down side by side and not touching an inch. They didn't move much until they were both fast asleep, and in the morning were more startled by the contact than they had anticipated, but it was a beginning.

Little had changed for Mary, except that she had eventually become the town's midwife. When she wasn't away at a birth she continued to help Catherine with the children quite a bit, which made Henry feel better about eventually returning to work.

As for Francis, a swordsmith opened a shop in town and Francis went to work under him with Henry's blessing.

Bash too was doing quite well as Henry's apprentice and found that he much preferred it to farm labor. Once he had secured the apprenticeship Kenna began spending an inordinate amount of time at Henry's shop, though only on the days Bash was there.

With all of the children growing as they were Catherine was able to visit Henry in the shop nearly every day and sometimes stay until the end of the day. They would then walk back together, often in almost silence. It was a state that the two of them found more and more comforting as the days passed by.

They still grieved, they probably always would, but there was a softer edge to the sting that once consumed them.

Elisabeth was now beginning to attract suitors and so they soon became busy with that.

Henry rather enjoyed scaring them off, sometimes with the help of Francis and Bash. Catherine was mostly amused while Elisabeth was generally appalled.

Claude seemed content to just stay at home and help her mother with whatever needed tending to. As Mary's friend's became more actively interested in suitors themselves however, whatever energy they had left from fawning over their own beau's they decided to use in a collective mission to find her a suitable match. Catherine kept a close eye on it but thought it was sweet, Claude's reaction was far less accommodating.

Charles meanwhile was beginning to show aptitude in his studies and enjoyed helping his siblings with their lessons in the evenings.

Hercule seemed just happy to be the baby of the family though he had a knack for being in the middle of this debate or that, at home with with his friends. One night he even came home with a black eye and received quite the glare and tongue lashing from his parents.

One night after their whole brood was soundly put to bed Catherine was doing some mending by the fire with Henry nearby.

One advantage to Catherine's new demeanor was that it allowed him to sometimes just sit and watch her, with Catherine largely unaware. As he watched her this night he had noticed her gaze drift some time ago from her task to the flares and crackles of the fire.

With a glimmer in his eye he stood up and knelt down to remove the abandoned task from her lap.

Her attention returned from whatever faraway place she had gone and Catherine looked at him quizzically, her temper even farther from the surface of late.

Henry extended his hand and she took it, smiling as he stood up and drew her with him.

Dancing by the fire was another activity they now favored, with and without their children present.

As they began moving in synch they relaxed into each other, a fondness flowed between them and unity in their quiet care for the other.

"You are the love of my life, Henry. My husband and king." Catherine eventually intoned.

Henry felt the affection in her words radiate throughout his person.

"I have loved you from the first my dear sweet Catherine. My wife and my queen."

The quiet of the evening washed over them as the moments passed.

The king and the queen found peace at last.


	36. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Epilogue

They stood at the graves, hand in hand. Their fingers were freezing despite the warmth of the day.

It had become a yearly ritual for them and while their children joined them sometimes, they were always the last to stay. Side by side they stood, nearly frozen in time.

The first year on the anniversary of the twins deaths, Mary and Francis quietly walked up to their parents' in the morning, relieved first Henry and then Catherine of their normal chores and nudged them away. What little comfort Catherine had found since that terrible day had been seeping away a little at a time as the anniversary approached. To this end it took less effort than usual to convince her to accept the offer than ever before or since.

They looked at each other for a moment before silently accepting.

Henry moved just a few steps closer and put his arms around her, Catherine barely responded. She had in a way been hopeful that the day would simply pass by with little recognition of what had occurred.

She was grateful, but the recognition made it all the more real.

They walked together to the gravesite.

Another mixed blessing was that she had given birth to both of the twins so there were bodies to bury. A reminder of what had happened, a real and tangible reminder of what had happened.

Joan had been named, but never came into this world except in body. Her small lifeless form had been hidden from Catherine at first, but once she put the pieces together she demanded to see her.

Her small, now deformed body shrouded and still.

Trying to shake herself from these depressing thoughts she held Henry even tighter and buried her face in his body. This was the first time they had returned since the funeral. She wasn't even sure she had the strength to finish the journey.

His response was to stop their forward movement and return the embrace.

They did eventually make it to the burial site. Both of their eyes and faces were already wet with tears.

Initially Catherine refused to go in, to enter the gate and acknowledge that it was real.

The mind can do funny things and in the year that lapsed sometimes she was able to convince herself that it was all just a bad dream.

Slowly they made their way in, one agonizing step at a time. Catherine was transfixed by the stones and barely able to breathe. They were set next to Louie and he next to Henry's parents.

A parent was not meant to outline their child.

Catherine began to shake her head as the was once again overwhelmed by the grief. Henry responded and physically turned her into his body. He stood there with her as silent tears found their way down his face.

They eventually left the cemetery and went to what had become 'their spot' along the stream.

For a while after dinner was finished they had made a daily pilgrimage there to be alone together, to grieve. Usually they just sat there near the edge, completely quiet. Sometimes though they would be so overcome with their emotions that connecting with each other as husband and wife was all that carried them through.

At first Catherine felt guilty afterwards, enjoying the embrace of her husband and the physical pleasure it evoked when she was still so grief-stricken over her two little girls. They never went so far to be indecent, especially as they had also been sternly reminded by Nostradamus to be mindful of their intimate relations as Catherine's life could literally hang in the balance.

Their whole family had grown up a little more and now it was Charles taking lunch to Henry at work. He would also come if Catherine was faring poorly, though she would never ask.

Eventually she grudgingly agreed to begin coming herself to see Henry in the shop as needed. Francis and later Bash were quick studies and able to watch over everything if the couple needed to take some time to themselves.

Sometimes it was just a rest on the bench out back, others it was a stroll through town.

Occasionally when Henry was called back to the house he would send everyone away and be with her there alone. Here he might find her in a variety of states, sequestered in bed, crying inconsolably, staring off into space, or furiously doing housework.

Usually when she was crying she did so in her room to try and not upset the children.

Once in a while she would even take herself down to the stream.

It soothed her, both the solitude and the sound of the water as it flowed by gently.

Henry did not escape the toll of his own grief either. Usually if he was feeling overwhelmed he would return home take Catherine's hand and the two of them would start walking. He experience the grief differently than her as it had not been his body housing their two sweet girls all those months. Nor had he been wracked with worry in the same was she had from the time the pregnancy was confirmed.

There were no words that were adequate, and few that helped.

Never before were they more thankful though for having older children to take over when they were too well spent. It was certainly more responsibility than they would have liked, but some days there was little other choice.

As a family they tried to take time once a day, and later once a week, to allow the children to speak if they had something to say. For all of them the sting of grief did grow a little less each day.

Because Catherine's pregnancy was known and marginally understood by most in the house there was a subdued tone that settled over all of them, except for perhaps Margot and Hercule. Each for their own reasons they were the only ones that seemed to have much energy, although there were times that Charles and Little Henry were clearly muting their own impulses out of empathy. Some days it worked better than others.

Slowly they all began to recover. Time heals slowly, though in cases like this time seemed to move at an agonizing pace.

That first year there was much to consider.

This day that marked the close of that first year had waned, though time seemed to stand still.

When they got back to the house there was a small gathering.

Nostradamus, the priest, even the midwife who had been passing through the village once more.

Throughout the year different families had also stopped by to help out as they could, especially the first month.

Catherine was both appreciative and embarrassed at all the attention, in addition to feeling inadequate. She did not like having to ask for help, and her own inner demons chastised her for not being a good enough mother or wife. For failing in her duties at the most basic level.

Henry did his best to refute these thoughts but they were her own battles to fight.

Whenever she became lost though Henry longed to reach her, to heal her, and he still tried.

If anything this was a test of endurance.

Moment to moment, day to day, week to week.

The timetable was uncertain, indeterminate. The pain nearly indescribable.

She was still recovering physically too. Nostradamus had not warned her needlessly about the toll of this last pregnancy.

And yet she had survived, and felt stronger every day.

Once the surprise of the gathering had worn off and she gathered her thoughts, Catherine genuinely thanked everyone for joining them. Though she had not planned to have to entertain guests, nor would she have chosen to, she appreciated their thoughts and care for her family.

Henry too thanked them all, though his words were far less eloquent.

As they retired for the night Catherine sat down heavily on their bed. Henry changed out of his daywear before he walked over to her, a sigh making its way through his lips.

Reaching for her hand to help her up Henry began to unlace her dress.

"Henry you don't have to…"

"Hush my queen, it pleases me to be able to do this for you."

Pursing her lips she answered, "Still seeking to quiet your queen? I don't see that ending well for you, even as king."

Her dress had just been undone and dropped from her person. His answer did not come in words but in deed. He grasped her arm suddenly and drew her to himself. A smile crept on her face, and a sparkle in his eye as their old selves returned for just a moment.

It felt odd but right.

The look in his eyes was one of intense focus, on the woman he loved more deeply than life itself.

He walked her back into the bed and accosted her lips until she began to whimper lightly.

When he paused to take a breath she finally managed to get out the words, "Henry I don't think I have the energy tonight, and we still have to be careful," though she was certainly no more pleased than he with this reality.

Smiling as his chest still heaved from their pervious exertion, he answered her, "And I had no plans to take this much farther my love."

Scooping her up, Henry deposited her lightly on the bed and left a kiss on her lips.

Appreciating the gesture, but worried for him Catherine turned to face him as he moved to the far side of the bed.

"You are also not getting any younger Henry, I wish you would be more careful."

Henry paused at the edge with a smile that spoke of his thoughts on the matter.

Catherine reached out to grasp his hand and pull him down to her. She drew him close and this time initiated the kiss herself.

Long and lingering, but sweet and light. They both knew their limitations.

Henry reached under his pillow to pull out a small wooden box. Curious Catherine pulled herself up so that she was now sitting and Henry mirrored her.

He gave her the box but said nothing.

Inside were two rings with leather cord looped inside of each. Each ring was a plain key ring made with iron but with flecks of tin and copper welded to it in a pattern she could not distinctively detect.

Catherine picked up one and Henry the other. When she finally met his eyes she found that this time her words had failed her.

Henry placed his around her neck before picking up the ring in question to explain.

"The strength of the iron band represents you and I. As strange as our marriage began we have been unshakable and unbreakable in our love and devotion to one another."

He tilted the ring then so that the flecks caught the low light of the few candles still burning.

"The tin represents out children, those that we see and touch every day, while the copper represents the children we have lost, never apart from our memory but sometimes dimmed in their clarity."

Laying the ring down near her breast he gently grasped her hands which still held the other cord and placed it over his own head.

"We both now have one so that we can remember, that even when life seems to hard that we have survived this and more. That our hearts have not been broken irreversibly yet despite our challenges. And that we can overcome."

Tears welled up in her eyes as her lip began to tremble.

Henry wiped his thumb across her cheek to rid her face of a single stray tear before he laid back down and urged her to lay with him.

She did so, more than willingly and placed her ear on his chest. As she listened for the sound of his heartbeat she found the ring on his chest with her one hand and curled it around the object.

His hand was running along her arm in a further gesture of comfort as well, as much for her as for him.

They just laid there for a while and tried to relax into sleep.

"Thank you Henry, my love and my life." Catherine finally spoke out loud.

Equally as bad at receiving compliments Henry answered her simply, "For always and forever my dear sweet Catherine. I have always loved you, and I always will."

They slept that night as king and queen, hearts melded and mending together.

They had both come home.


End file.
